


The Last of the Line Clause

by S_VanOosten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Sirius Black, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Chamber of Secrets second Year!, Courting Rituals, Dementors In Third Year!, Eidetic Memmory, F/M, Fred Weasley WILL NOT Die, Genius Harry Potter, Harry goes by Harrison, Hogwarts years will not be a detailed focus!, I really hope his flaws and insecurities come across mixed in with his Genius and Maturity, IM TRYING SO HARD NOT TO MAKE HARRISON COME ACROSS AS A GARY-STU, M/M, MOST OF HP CANON HAPPENS THE SAME!, Major Events still Happen/ But how They are DEALT with will change!, Mild Bashing of Characters, Minor Dursley interaction and none by first year., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosopher stone in first Year, Pre Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Tall Harry Potter, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Those who failed canon Harry will get what they deserve!, Tony wont come into Harrys life until Harry is in his twenties, Top Harry Potter, Tournament in Fourth Year!, VERY Slow burn Harry Potter/Tony Stark, mild bashing of characters but not the focus of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_VanOosten/pseuds/S_VanOosten
Summary: Receiving an inheritance at the age of Ten Harrison Potter learns all about the world he always knew he belonged. After learning of his Godfathers illegal imprisonment, he sets out to gain his freedom while dealing with figuring out who he really is, School, friends, enemies and betrayals. Can he deal with everything and the impending rise of the feared Dark Lord? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Future Background-pairing|Sirius Black/Clint Barton, Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 152
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> I have an idea stuck in my head and have decided to publish it. Its an old story of mine that was originally started on FFN, that life got in the way of, so got left behind. However now I am finally able to get back to writing and see if I am any good lol. Over the past couple months, I have sat down and written out not only an outline for the entire story, but also each chapter outline has been written for as of now 80 chapters. What I am trying to figure out now, is if I just want to make this, one exceptionally long story and keep going until it is finished without worrying about the chapter count. Or, I can write the story until Harrison has graduated from University and end it there as the first book. Writing the part where the marvel universe makes an appearance as the beginning of the sequel. Know this; End game for this will be Harry/Tony. I am obsessed with the pairing and decided to add it to this story. My original outline for this did not have Harrison with anyone. It was not my focus at the time. But as I said. Things have taken a different path and that is how it stays

**Warning:** I do not have a beta and wont until this Fic is finished, where I will then have it edited and re-posted. I will be writing using Microsoft Word docs, so will take advantage of the edit feature on there. However, some things may still be missed, so all mistakes are mine; if you cannot deal with them, then do not read!

 **DISCLAIMER**! I DO NOT now or EVER will own either Harry Potter or Marvel! The Characters of Both belong to their respective Owners. I am Just playing with them a little.

 **Summary:** Receiving an inheritance at the age of Ten Harrison Potter learns all about the world he always knew he belonged. After learning of his Godfathers illegal imprisonment, he sets out to gain his freedom while figuring out who he really is and dealing with School, friends, enemies and betrayals. Can he deal with everything and the impending rise of the feared Dark Lord? Only time will tell.

Hope you enjoy and look forward to updates coming soon!

Chapter ONE

…

London was truly a beautiful City, with its old buildings, and historical land sites. Every inch of the place seemed to scream with hidden stories; none more so than the small town of Surrey.

Every street held medium sized pristine Houses, with well-manicured lawns, all inconspicuous in every way. Well, that is; every house but one.

On a street filled with rows upon rows of Houses with identical well-manicured lawns, and Beautiful, luscious gardens. Each with an identical car parked in the driveway in front of a single car garage. This street was called Privet drive and we begin at one house, that from the outside looks like nothing special. Number four is the number that rest beside one of the front doors, and this is where our story starts.

Now what is so special about this particular house you ask? Well, the house; nothing. It's what or better yet who lives inside that makes this place special; a little boy no older than ten years old, with jet black hair and a pair of striking green eyes.

Who is this child you ask? Well to explain that I must start back at the beginning.

~~*~~

It was a cold night almost nine years ago in a small Village, where a small family was spending Halloween held up in their little home. The father -a man with the same black hair that his son inherited- was sat on the coach making puffs of colored smoke appear from the tip of his wand for the amusement of the toddler sat in his lap, while a beautiful red-haired woman finished cleaning the remains of their dinner.

Neither parent knew that they were breathing their very last breaths or spending the last night with their only son.

It was while they were getting ready to turn in for the night that things began to take a turn for the worst.

While James Potter yelled for his wife to take their child and run, the front door was blasted off its hinges; and a snakelike man stepped over the threshold wand in hand. James fought bravely, trying to give his wife and son the time they needed to escape, but it wasn’t long before he was hit with the killing curse and was falling to the floor, facing the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

Stepping over the man laid across the hallway floor the snakelike man-also known as Lord Voldemort-made his way up the stairs where he could hear the mother and child trapped in the boy’s nursery at the end of the hall.

It did not take long for the mother to fall dead like her husband. She had pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare the life of her son, to take her instead and it was this that made all the difference. So, when the man turned his wand onto the defenseless child sat inside his crib and uttered the curse that had taken so many others; the ancient magic invoked by the love Lily Potter had for her only child caused the curse to rebound back onto its caster. Voldemort fell that night.

It was while people celebrated the defeat of the dark lord, that their savior was removed from the wreckage of his home and taken to his only remaining relatives.

~~*~~

It is now nine panic free years later, and Harrison Potter is still there stuck living with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as well as their son Dudley. The years have not been happy ones for the young savior. No on the contrary they have been filled with neglect, and abuse.

But no matter how hard they tried; they could never break Harrison's spirit. He knew he was special from an incredibly young age. The more his Uncle ranted about there being no such thing as magic, the more Harrison believed that he was wrong. After all, how many kids could talk to snakes? Or regrow their hair over night after a horrible haircut? No Harrison was definitely special, and he vowed that one day he would leave his horrible family’s home; and go somewhere far enough away he could forget all about them.

So, it was with this hope that Harrison spent the years of living with the Dursley' in the school library studying. It was during one of his cousin Dudley's' games of 'Harry Hunting' -a game he had named after that horrid nickname his aunt had try to dub him with when he was three- that he found himself stumbling upon the many shelves of books where he hid himself away.

It was common knowledge that Dudley hated studying so would not be caught anywhere near the building; so, this is where Harrison spent his free time during lunch and recess; reading every book and loosing himself in the pages.

Harrison also found he had a slight eidetic memory; he was able to recall any information back easily after finishing one of his books. Something that had always made studying easy. It was also with this discovery, that Harrison realized, the dreams he always had about a black-haired man and a red-haired woman doing magic where in fact not dreams at all. They were memories, memories of his parents. With this knowledge, Harrison vowed to one day learn anything and everything he could about the two people, he now knew loved him more than anything else in the world. Fore it was in these memories that only came to him in his sleep, that he would hear them tell the tiny baby they always held, how much they loved him.

~~*~~

Today was a special day. Well, it was if you were one Harrison Potter; for it was his 10th Birthday. Now his birthdays were usually nothing celebrated by anyone but himself. The Dursley' were so adamant that 'freaks' -as they liked to put it- didn't deserve birthdays; so, Harrison spent every year out of the house and at the Library reading one of his favorite books, while he ate a small cake, he bought from the bakery using the leftover change he kept when his aunt sent him to the store.

As the sun began to set Harrison was just leaving Surrey Public Library on his way home when an owl flew down from one of the trees and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful," Harrison whispered despite his shock.

The owl cooed softly in his ear before sticking out its leg expectantly.

"What do you have there?" he asked as he untied the odd piece of rolled up paper from the owl's leg. As soon as the scroll was free the owl gave a soft hoot, before taking flight, clearly not expecting an answer from the confused young child.

Shaking his head at the oddness of the moment Harrison walked over to a bench at the park across from the Library and unraveled the scroll; inside was a letter addressed to himself.

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_The Potter Family Heir._ **

**_We are writing to inform you that you are requested to attend a meeting at Gringotts bank to accept your Inheritance, under the Last of the Line clause as stated by The Potter Lord of 1676. This clause specifies, should the current heir find themselves the only living member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, then upon their 10 th birthday they are to receive complete access to the entirety of the Potter estate, the heirs ring, and must begin learning everything that will be expected of them when they are to take up the mantle of Lord or Lady Potter upon there 15th birthday. _ **

**_A Representative of the bank will arrive at 9am this coming Friday to escort you to a meeting with your account manager, as you are still too young to learn to apparate._ **

**_Sharpclaw,_ **

**_Gringotts Bank,_ **

**_Diagon Ally, London._ **

Shocked, Harrison just sat there, unable to move for a solid minute. He was an Heir? All this time the Dursley had tried to make him believe he was a nobody and his family had been drunken bums. Although thanks to his dream-memories he knew that was another lie told by the Dursley’. He just assumed his family was just like every other normal family, with a mother and father who worked to put food on the table; when he was in fact an Heir, and had an inheritance hidden away in a bank waiting until his tenth birthday.

Immediately Harrison knew he had to keep the knowledge away from the Dursley's for the time being. If his Uncle found out he would demand Harrison pay him for every penny he believed he was due.

Standing Harrison folded up the Letter and hid it in his boot, before making his way home. He arrived rather quickly and made it into the house without his Uncle's notice, and after hiding the letter in his Cupboard; Harrison then went into the Kitchen and began making his family dinner-as it was demanded of him- before anyone could begin yelling. To keep them quiet he made them a large chicken dinner with potatoes, cheese crescents and a Chocolate cake for dessert. 

~~*~~

Later that night, as he lay in his cupboard re-reading the letter by flashlight; he knew come Friday that his life was about to change. Harrison knew that this was the beginning of his new life. A life that, could only get better from here on out.

So, it was with slight nervous anticipation that Harrison stood on the corner of Private drive at five to 9am on Friday morning. Only another couple of minutes and the representative would arrive to take him to his meeting.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice asked from behind him. Turing Harrison eyed the stranger with cautious green eyes.

"Yes," He stated somewhat warily.

"It's an Honor to meet you Mr. Potter, my name is Ivan Wilkes, Representative of Gringotts."

Harrison shook the man's hand in greeting, "nice to meet you”, he stated smiling up at him. “How will we be getting there?"

Ivan pulled out what looked like an old feather and offered it to Harrison." Place your finger on here and don't let go Mr. Potter, we are going to using a magical transportation called a Portkey."

"Quickly sir, we don't have time for questions," Ivan rushed when he saw Harrison was about to say something. With one more uncertain look at the man, Harrison placed his index finger on the feather. Suddenly there was a jerk behind his navel and his feet were removed from the ground. Gasping in surprise Harrison closed his eyes, feeling nauseous at the spinning sensation.

"Open your eyes and move your legs as if you are walking," he heard his companion yell over the wind. Doing as told Harrison opened his eyes and began walking on the air as directed. Next thing he felt was his feet hitting the ground and he walked a few steps unsteadily before falling to his knees. _'At least I didn't fall flat on my face,'_ thought amusedly.

Standing Harrison looked around and found he was standing outside of an old shabby building called, "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Follow me Mr. Potter we have to go through here to reach the Ally where the bank is held," Ivan stated as he made his way into the building with Harrison following closely behind.

~~*~~

Inside was a dusty old pub, filled with strange looking people; but before Harrison could inspect them closely, Ivan was motioning him through a door by the bar that led him into a back Ally.

"Pay attention Mr. Potter for you will need to know this if you wish to visit the Alley by yourself in the future," Ivan said as he tapped the brinks in an intricate pattern.

Harrison watched amazed as the wall began to move; revealing a busy street filled with shops and hundreds of the same strange type of people he saw back inside the pub.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, to Diagon Alley".

Harrison wished he had eight eyes, just so he could take in everything at once. Ivan watched amused at the open expression of amazement on the young Wizards face.

"Let’s head over to the bank, I'm sure you can explore the Ally some more once your meeting is finished," Ivan smiled as he led the way up to the large white building at the end of the Ally.

Harrison thought that nothing could surprise him anymore that day when he made it to the Bank. Oh, how wrong he was; for there in front of him was one the strangest creatures he had ever seen.

"Goblins," Ivan supplied "They run the Bank; it's because of them that makes Gringotts one of the safest places in the Magical World."

There it was again, Magic. Harrison always knew he was special-that was a given-but now here he was, with it all around him, solidifying it into his very core; Finally, for the first time in his life he felt like he was where he belonged.

Shaking his head, Harrison focused on his surroundings as he made his way through the entrance doors and into the large lobby alongside Mr. Wilkes. 

"Mr. Potter here for his meeting with Sharpclaw Sir," Ivan said to the nearest free Goblin.

"Precede through the side door on your left Mr. Wilkes," the goblin sneered.

"Follow me," Ivan motioned towards the door, holding it open for Harrison and following him through.

Harrison was then lead down a long Hallway to a door Marked; Sharpclaw-Potter Family Accounts! Where Ivan knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!"

Opening the door Ivan greeted the Goblin behind the desk "Mr. Potter is here sir."

"Very well, you may leave now Mr. Wilkes."

"Of course, sir," he bowed to the goblin. 'Have a nice day Mr. Potter, I'm sure I will see you again in the future."

"Thank you again Mr. Wilkes," Harrison stated politely before taking a seat in the chair across from his account manager.

~~*~~

"Now Heir Potter let us get straight to business, as was stated in the letter I sent out, due to the Last of the Line clause, as of your 10th birthday, you are to receive full access to the Potter estate, including receiving the Heirs ring. As you were not raised by either your parent's or Lord Black, I will go over everything with you now; are you following?"

"Yes sir, though I am confused on one thing, who is Lord Black?”

"Lord Sirius Black. Your parents named him your Godfather the day you were born Mr. Potter. Mr. Black came by here just hours after he was asked; to set it up so you would be his heir, in the event he didn't have any children of his own."

To say Harrison was shocked at the news would be understating it greatly. He had a Godfather. Where had he been his entire life? Why hadn't Harrison gone and lived with him, after his parent's deaths?

"As it were, you were supposed to go and live with Lord Black if anything were to happen to your parents-stated so in their wills-however due to circumstance beyond his control Lord Black was unable to raise you. We will get into that more after we finish with your inheritance." Sharpclaw stated pulling out a piece of the same odd paper his letter was written on as well as a small dagger with intricate gold markings on the blade.

"This here is an enchanted parchment. With it we will see the full extent of your inheritance. A list of all vaults you will have access to today, as well as any you will be eligible for come your maturity upon your 17th birthday. First you must take this dagger and prick your finger, allowing a couple drops of blood to drop onto the parchment. Once that is done, the wound will heal magically, and the parchment will begin to fill.”

Harrison reached over and took the parchment and dagger. Cautiously he pricked his right index finger, allowing a couple drops of blood to fall onto the center of the parchment. Suddenly he gasped as his finger healed over without some much as a scar and words began appearing in a beautiful calligraphy on the parchment in front of them.

**_The Estate of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter,_ **

**_Heir and Lord Apparent:_ **

**_Name: Harrison James Potter_ **

**_Additional Heirship: The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_ **

**_Birthdate: July 31 st, 1980_ **

**_Father: Lord James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_ **

**_Mother: Lady Lillian Annabelle Potter -Ne Evans (Deceased)_ **

**_Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black (unavailable)_ **

**_Godmother: Lady Alice Marie Longbottom –Ne Prewett (Unavailable)_ **

**_Vaults_ **

**_Main Family Vault – Number 26_ **

**_Heir Vault: Number 145_ **

**_FAMILY VAULT_ **

**_Total Liquid assets of 25,834,699 Gold Galleons, 5,634 Silver sickles and 600 Bronze Knuts._ **

**_Solid assets containing a variety of Books, Clothing, Jewelry and Family Portraits._ **

**_HEIR TRUST VAULT_ **

**_Total Liquid Assets of 50,170 Gold Galleons, 509 Silver Sickles, and 500 Bronze Knuts._ **

**_Solid assets Containing a variety of Books, and a selection of Jewelry chosen by Lord and Lady Potter._ **

**_Properties_ **

**_Potter Estates – Oxfordshire, Southeast England. (Currently only accessible by Lord and Heir rings.)_ **

**_1 Manor in France -unplottable_ **

**_Cottage in Godric’s Hollow_ **

**_Penthouse Suite in Spain (Accessible by selective Flew Networks only or Lords and Heir Rings)_ **

**_BLACK HEIRS VAULT_ **

**_Total Liquid Assets of 100,312 Gold Galleons, 1,500 Silver Sickles and 1,000 Bronze Knuts._ **

**_Solid assets containing a variety of Books, and a selection of Jewelry and clothing chosen by the Current Lord._ **

**_BLACK FAMILY VAULT number 13._ **

**_All contents and properties to be withheld until the Heir reaches the age of 17 or permission is granted by the current Lord._ **

"All this is mine?" Harrison asked shocked.

"Of course, However as part of the Last line clause, it is mandatory that you begin your tutelage of what is expected of a Lord to an Ancient and Most Noble House," Sharpclaw explained.

“Most Heirs begin a part of their training upon their 8th birthday, Taught by the Lord of the House. However, in cases like yours, where the Lord and Lady has passed before the Heir reaches their 8th year, it is the Magical Guardian’s duty to ensure, the Heir begins training. Either training them him or herself if they are a Lord or Lady of a House or setting up the tutoring with a trusted Head of House of the Family. If the current Magical Guardian has failed in their duty, the Lord Apparent may choose a new instructor to ensure they are ready to take up the mantle upon their 15th birthday.”

Harrison sat there feeling overwhelmed by everything he was learning. Seeing the young Heirs uncertainty in front of him Sharpclaw asked, “Do you have any questions so far Heir Potter?”

"Can any of this be used in the non-magical world?" He asked immediately, “and How do I find out who my magical Gaudian is? How do I choose someone to Teach me what it means to be a Lord since they have failed to do so?”

"Yes, you will either have to have a Goblin exchange some of the Gold into Pounds or we have a few items you could choose to use that allow you to take money directly out of your Vaults that will convert it into pounds or stay as galleons as needed, only taking what is requested at the time; They however are high in price, which is why not many wizards use them.”

~~*~~

Taking a folder out of his desk drawer, Sharpclaw opened it and flipped through the pages within, until he came across the one, he was looking for. “As for your Magical guardian, it states here that the title was granted to one Albus Dumbledore on November 1st, 1980. Am I to assume you have never been in contact with him thus far?”

Harrison shook his head in slight anger, finally knowing the name of man who had put him with the Dursley’ and allowing his life of abuse with his not visiting him even once, and neglect of his duties as his Magical Guardian.

Sharpclaw sneered in distaste while he flipped through the remainder of the folder before coming across a rolled-up parchment with the Potter crest and seal stating it to be the Last will and testament of James and Lily Potter.

He removed the parchment and handed it over to Harrison who took it and opened it immediately. After glancing at the contents within, he looked at his account manager in shock. “My parents will?”

“Yes, Mr. Dumbledore had the will sealed, until such a time as you would be old enough to attend the reading yourself. However, he was not Privy to the existence the Last of the Line clause, so is under the assumption that you would not read its contents until your 17th birthday.”

Quickly reading his parents Will Harrison’s teared up. His parents had left him everything, with the exception, of some galleons that were left to his Godparents each, and a man named Remus Lupin and Woman named Amelia Entwistle. His eyes Widened suddenly as he kept reading. Because stated at very bottom was the admission that Sirius Black was not the Potters secret Keeper, and that Should they end up Dead it is to be known that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. _“My parents were betrayed by a friend?”_ he thought to himself in shock.

Lily Potter also states that under no circumstances is her son Harrison James Potter to be placed with her muggle sister and brother-in-law. In the event of both herself and James dying, Harrison was to be placed with the below list of approved people.

Sirius Black.

Alice Longbottom.

Remus Lupin.

Amelia Entwistle.

Harrison handed the parchment back to Sharpclaw and told him to look at the bottom of the Will. He was never meant to grow up the way he had. Sharpclaw frowned before grinding his teeth in anger at the injustice done to two of Gringotts well respected clients. Both Heir Potter’s and Lord Black’s Lives had been completely disrupted because Mr. Dumbledore Had the will sealed without it being read all those years ago. Setting the Will aside for the moment, as to address and finalize the rest of the banking needs Heir Potter might have, Sharpclaw spoke.

“Before we move onto to the matters pertaining to your Godfather, and your Living situation, is there anything else you need in regard to your accounts?”

"I’d like to know more about the options you mentioned for taking money directly from my vaults”, Harrison replied while sitting up in his chair in interest.

"We have three inventions; one is a pouch that is linked directly to your vaults; however, it cannot convert galleons into pounds. You just state which Vault you wish to use before removing the required amount and the money will be taken out of the one chosen. The other two are a wallet that has two compartments; the first will allow you to take galleons, while the second will appear as Pounds."

"And the third" Harrison asked intrigued.

"The third is a newer invention that is like a muggle -non-magical person he explained seeing Harrisons confused face at the term- debit card. It automatically takes the money out of your Vault with a swipe of the card. No matter if it's in the muggle or magical world."

"I'll take both the wallet and the card," Harrison stated eagerly.

"Of course, Heir Potter, that will be 150 Galleons for both items, which will be taken directly out of your Vaults; the Card as an annual fee of 250 Galleons, and the Wallet a fee of 25 Galleons every six months," Sharpclaw explain as he buzzed for another Goblin to appear. "Razertooth bring me a Magicard and Wallet for Heir Potter."

"Now Heir Potter before we finish dealing with your accounts and move on to Lord Black you must put on the Heirs ring," He said handing over a box with silver marking and the same crest from his Parents Will on the top. “You are to place the ring on the middle finger of your right hand”.

Opening the box Harrison removed the ring settled within and doing as instructed Harrison slid the ring on to the middle finger of his left hand and watched as his shrunk to fit his finger perfectly before something pricked his skin causing him to gasp.

"Now that the ring has recognized you as the rightful Heir, no one will be able to remove it from your hand but yourself. It can also be used as portkey to any of the Potter Properties.” Harrison nodded in understanding and thanked Sharpclaw for all his help.

~~*~~

"Now Heir Potter, while we wait for your Card and wallet to arrive, let us discuss Lord Black and his whereabouts. Currently Lord Black is illegally being held in Azkaban wizard Prison and has been there since November of 81," The Goblin stated matter-fact, causing Harrison to gasp.

"What did he do" he asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"With the reading of Lord and Lady Potters Will I can now say for certain that He was framed by Peter Pettigrew for the betrayal of your parents to the Dark Lord Voldemort as well as have the DMLE looking further into details of his killing twelve Muggles and one wizard with a single curse. With the enchantments put on every Magical will we can prove that Peter Pettigrew is still very much alive putting into question the validity of the claim that Sirius Black murdered him along with 12 muggles 9 years ago."

Seeing the child confused and about to interrupt Sharpclaw quickly clarified a few key points. "Voldemort is a Dark wizard who caused a war in the Wizarding world; in which your parents were a part of. They fought for the light but went into hiding with you shortly after your birth, with the use of the Fidelius Charm. This is a charm that hides the whereabouts of a person or thing in plain site using a secret keeper; the only person able to reveal where they were hidden to any individual."

“The DMLE, is the Department of Magical Law-enforcement stationed at the Ministry of Magic here in London and where you would need to go to get Lords Blacks case re-opened.”

"How did none of this come out in his trial?” Harrison demanded.

“It was terrible times Heir Potter. The Ministry was backed up with multiple trials for the Dark Lords followers. The fact that Sirius Black was the Potters secret keeper was public knowledge, and thus Albus Dumbledore was granted immediate approval as your Magical Guardian, and Lord Black was thrown into Azkaban Prison immediately after he was caught. Having found him in the center of a destroyed muggle street with witnesses saying Pettigrew yelled about his betrayal of Lord and lady Potter before there was an explosion supposedly killing Pettigrew and 12 muggles. This was all the evidence the Ministry felt was needed an no trial ever took place.”

Harrison was slowly getting angry, not only was he forced to live with his muggle (he really liked that term for his relatives) Aunt and Uncle, but his Godfather; a man he should have been raised by was illegally imprisoned on false charges.

"Is there anything I can do to get him a trial?" he asked desperately.

"I will direct you to a solicitor, who will help you on your way to finally having Lord Black freed as he should have been this past decade."

"Thank you Sharpclaw."

"My pleasure Heir Potter, Both Lord Black and your Parents were highly respected clients."

Harrison was about to say thank you again when the door opened revealing the goblin from earlier holding his new wallet and Magicard.

"Thank you Razertooth" Sharpclaw nodded taking the items and handing them to Harrison, as the goblin bowed and left quickly.

"Thank you again, is there anything else I should know before I leave?"

"You should know Heir Potter that you are very famous in the Wizarding world. The night Voldemort killed your parents was the same night you received that scar on your forehead. The Dark Lord cast the same killing Curse onto you; however, it backfired killing him instead. This left you not only an orphan, but a very famous wizard, more commonly known as The Boy-who-lived among the Wizarding Populace," Sharpclaw explained gravely at seeing the child's shocked yet irritated face. "My suggestion would be to get as many books on the last Wizarding war as you can and read up about it. It will explain more about your defeat of the Dark Lord."

"I will, thank you again." Harrison replied taking the parchment with his inheritance from the desk and putting the wallet and card in his pants pocket.

“That will be all for now Heir Potter, until next we meet, may your Gold ever Flow.” Sharpclaw replied by way of dismissal.

Nodding Harrison stood from his chair as another goblin entered the office, motioning for him to follow him down the hall and through another set of doors, leading back out to the main lobby of the bank.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the Alley, And big Changes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER TWO IS FINISHED EARLY!

Chapter Two

Harrison stepped out of the Front doors of Gringotts bank, with a determined stride.

A couple hours had passed since he had entered the bank and it was now half passed eleven. Harrison made his way through the Alley peering at the different shops; trying to decide where he wanted to go first. As he was about to pass by one of the shop windows, he happened to notice his appearance reflected on the slightly tinted glass. Staring back at him was a boy of average height, with messy black hair, round rimmed glasses, and dressed in clothing that was three sizes too large for his lithe frame. With a nod to himself he decided that he was in desperate need of a new wardrobe. One that was fitting of an heir, but most importantly, fit him and were all his. After figuring it would most likely take the longest, out of all his planned shopping trip, he decided to go get his new wardrobe first; so, with that in mind he made his way over to a shop called ‘Madame Malkin's Robes for every occasion’.

"Good Morning young sir, how may I help you today?" a middle-aged woman he assumed was Madame Malkin asked kindly.

"Well, I am in need of a new wardrobe, can you help me with that?" he asked politely.

"Of course, dearie, just step up on the stool and we will get you measured…what is it you are going to need?"

Stepping up where indicated, Harrison began to tick items off on his fingers, "I am going to need a bit of everything. So, I will need to get seven pairs of pants in black and dark grey; seven long sleeved shirts in Blue, Emerald green, red, black, sliver, white, and dark green; seven short sleeved shirts in the same colors and one black robe (he had heard a couple outside referring to them as robes while he walked the Alley) with Emerald trimming."

"Of course, now if you just jump down since the measuring is finished it should take my assistant and I about a couple hours or so to finish up. Why don’t you go on ahead and do some more shopping and come back after lunch!”

Nodding Harrison bid her goodbye; promising he would be back in time and left the shop once more stepping back out into the busy Alley. Noticing a shop across the street with a sign announcing it to be, "Miss Amy's Beauty shop," Harrison made his way over to get a closer look. Upon reaching the front of the shop he noticed a smaller sign stating that they dealt with Tattoo's, Piercings, and Hair care. Something he knew he had to do something about, as the rat’s nest on top of his head was not something he enjoyed about his appearance. Coming it was a nightmare.

"Oh, look aren’t you just the cutest," the Sales lady-a young brunette-gushed as soon as he entered. "My name is Sally, what can I do for you darling?"

"I was wondering if you can do anything with this," he asked indicating his messy hair.

"Of course, of course, come site up here and we'll see what you want."

Sitting in the chair in front of a mirror Harrison waited and watched as she pulled out long thin stick and began waving it around. To his amazement his Hair began to change. It got a bit longer until it reached just past his shoulder blades. He continued to watch in amazement as she took out what appeared to be an ice blue cream and began running it through his hair, "Do you know what I'm doing sweetheart?" she asked smiling as his wide-eyed look.

"No ma'am."

"This blue stuff is a potion that will keep your hair the same length unless you come back here and get the counter potion to remove it," she explained. "Now I think I'm going to cut your hair so it reaches your shoulders, and style it so it will stay out of your face, but leave a bit running over your forehead to cover that scar of yours Mr. Potter if that’s sounds good to you?"

Nodding Harrison watched as she proceeded to do just that, thankful that he would be able to hide his scar, since he was sure people would recognize him right away otherwise. He wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible for as long as he could. Because he knew if he was as famous as Sharpclaw made it out to be, soon enough, he wouldn’t get a moments peace.

"There we are, you don't even look like yourself, you look more like the Black side of your family then you do the Potters I would say. What a very handsome boy you are," she gushed.

"How much?" he asked a little embarrassed from all her praise and complements.

"That will be 16 Galleons and 3 sickles Mr. Potter. 10 Galleons for the potion and 6 Galleons and 3 sickles for the cut. Before you pay however, may I make a small suggestion?"

Seeing his nod Sally pointed to the wall to left of the counter. "Well, our piercings have spells cast on them, all unique. We have a contract with Gringotts; so all Jewelry used here is goblin made allowing them to hold multiple enchantment despite there size. So I was wondering if you would allow Alexander to give you a small stud on the top of your left ear? He's a gifted enchanter trained in protective spell work trained and employed by the Goblins specifically to handle Goblin gold and metals. It won't hurt a bit, but it would be good for you to have a bit of protection being who you are."

"Um…I guess" Harrison said unsure yet interested at the same time. “What kind of spells do they come with?”

"Don't worry it'll be as quick as a nimbus," she said as she directed him over to the piercing chair where a tall light brown haired man stood waiting,- who greeted Harrison with a firm handshake and polite hello- before she went to retrieve a silver stud with an emerald in the center from a display behind the back counter. "This one has a translator spell attached allowing you to speak and understand the five most common languages you may come across in Europe, including French, Spanish, and Italian. Alex will also add a charm that will inform you if there is poison in your food or drink. It will become hot if it is fatal and warm if It is non-fatal. As well I’ve also added a light spell that will let you know if someone is trying to enter your mind. It will become cool if someone is performing legilimency on you, however it wont prevent them from digging through you thoughts, you will have to learn to protect your mind with mind magic. If you feel it cool, then all you have to do is look in another direction and it will stop whoever is attempting to enter your mind."

As she was explaining the enchantments, Alex proceeded to preform the spells quickly, yet with precession before piercing his ear so it would be over quickly. While it didn't hurt it still felt uncomfortable. "There all done…now that will be an extra 85 galleons for the piercing bringing your new total up to 101 galleons and 3 sickles, how would you like to pay?"

"By Magicard,” Harrison replied handing over the card. His mind was racing at all the new information he had received so far that day. He new he would be getting a lot of books on as many topics as he could get his hands on before the day was over. Making a mental note to looking into books on mind arts, Harrison bid Sally and Alex goodbye before turning and heading for the door when a thought crossed his mind. So, turning around at the last minute he asked, "Erm…is there a shop I can go to get my eyes checked?"

"Of course, Magic Eyecare is two shops passed Flourish and Blotts book shop."

"Thank you" He smiled before leaving and heading over to where he now saw the Eyecare shop.

~~*~~

Upon Entering he was greeting by the site of bubbling Cauldrons filled with what he now knew were different potions. "Excuse me" he greeted the man behind the counter, “I would like to get my eyes checked and possibly corrected if that is an option please."

“Right this way lad, right this way," he smiled charmingly directing Harrison to a seat behind the counter. "Now if you intend to have your eyes corrected, although i do warn you it wont be cheap. Then we can forget about the test to check your vision altogether and go straight to the potion that will correct any eye strain you may be feeling. Now while I am administering the Corrective draught you must hold still and not blink for 30 seconds once the potion is in place understood lad? It is very important that you do not blink, or it could alter the effectiveness of the potion."

"Yes sir,” Harrison replied standing as still as he could with his head tilted back and eyes open wide.

"Good now it may sting a bit," The shop keeper stated dropping five drops into each eye as he counted out thirty seconds for Harrison. Blinking once he was allowed Harrison eyes blurred even more before clearing completely; allowing him to see clearly for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Wow," he breathed out astonished. "This is incredible."

Smiling the shopkeeper directed him back to the counter, "That will be 75 Galleons, how would like to pay?"

Once again Harrison paid with his new Magicard before leaving the shop and heading over to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a quick lunch before making his way back to Madame Malkin's to collect his new wardrobe as his two hours were almost up.

~~*~~

"Now don't you look handsome," Madame Malkin smiled when he entered making him blush slightly, "I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Thank you, Ma’am, is everything ready?" he asked trying to get rid of the blush.

"It is, I just finished up; would you like to try something on?" she asked.

Nodding he selected a pair of his black pants and an Emerald long sleeved shirt, before heading into a changing room, coming back out minutes later with a large smile on his face.

"Oh my, you are quite dashing in your new clothes dear! Why don’t you look at the shoes on the left there and add a couple pairs to go with your new wardrobe hmm?”

Nodding gratefully, as he had completely forgotten to about new shoes, Harrison browsed the selection on hand. Choosing a pair of regular trainers in a deep forest green, a shiny pair of black dress shoes, and a pair of Dark red- they almost appeared black-Boots in his size and brought them to the counter.

“Excellent choice Mr. Potter, why don’t you go ahead and change out of your old shoes, for one of your new pair and il will dispose of them for you. Now, in case you were wondering those boots, are made of Welsh Red Dragon hide. Dragon hide is one of the strongest materials we have. It is water and fire-proof, non-slip and magic resistant. It is most commonly worn by our Auror department as a mandatory part of their uniforms.”

As she was talking, Madam Malkin rang up his purchase and packaged up his new wardrobe nice and neat, shrinking them down so they could be placed into one small bag to carry.

"That will be 375 Galleons, 10 sickles and 14 Knuts Mr. Potter."

Not even flinching at the price, he once again paid with his card, before grabbing his bag that Madame Malkin had placed on the counter and leaving the building in search for a luggage shop to hold all the new things he planned to buy.

~~*~~

He found one only three shops over from the Clothing shop called, ‘Magical Trunks of all shapes and sizes’, and when he entered the shop, and found it filled with different sized trunks and matching bags.

"Hello," The man behind the counter greeted him when he made his way over. "How can I help you today?"

"I need a trunk that can fit everything I plan to buy today. I plan on making a lot of purchase since I’m recently just back from an extended stay outside of the wizarding world and wish to buy everything I need to get re-equated."

"Of course, sir…well we have many types of trunks, in all sizes, even some multi-compartment trunks here in the shop, would you like to look at anything specific?"

"Maybe the multi-compartment ones?" Harrison asked unsure.

"Of course, of course right this way," He said leading Harrison over to a selection of trunks slightly different than the others.

"These here are our Multi-compartment Trunks. We have three compartment Trunks as well as four, and six compartment trunks. The Three compartment Trunks have two regular Compartments, that are enlarged to be three times bigger than a normal trunk as well as either a library, or a potions lab. The four compartment Trunks is the same as the three compartment Trunks; however, they have either the Potions lab or Library and a small Pop out section for a wardrobe with revolving hangers in the last compartment. The six compartment Trunks has three compartments that are enlarged to be three time bigger than a regular trunk, as well as both Library and Potions lab and a small Flat."

"I'll take one of the four compartment Trunks with a Library," Harrison decided.

"Excellent choice young Sir. Since we already have one set up, it won't take more than ten minutes to detail it to your specifications, I just need to set up the security measures all multi-compartment trunks come with, such as automatic shrinking, feather light, password protected for each compartment, anti-theft, and damage resistant first," The clerk explained as he waved his wand in intricate patterns. "There all done, now you just have to decide what color you want the exterior, and any designs you may want on the top and we will be done."

"Black polished wood with Silver clasps and handles and the gems for each compartment I want to be Emeralds…can you add crests or Initials to the top?"

"Of course, sir, which crest, and initials would you like and in what color?"

"The Potter and Black Family Crest's with the initials HJP…the initials are to be written in Silver please."

If the clerk was shocked, he didn't show it as he went to work adding the new changes to the trunk. When he was finished Harrison was impressed. The lid of the trunk had his initials in the very center with the Potter crest above them and the Black crest below.

Paying a whopping 1,200 Galleons for the trunk, security measures and changes Harrison then left the shop after receiving the temporary spell to change the passwords later (it would only work the once) and tapping the Trunk lid with his index finger after the clerk had pricked his finger dropping a bit of blood onto the lid so it would only work for him.

~~*~~

His next stop was Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

He of course spent more time in this particular store then he had in any other shop in the Ally.

As suggested by Sharpclaw, he bought any book he could find containing information on the last war against Voldemort. He also chose books on etiquette, traditions, history, law, The House of Lords and Their expectations and Wizarding Culture. All in all, by the time he left he had bought over one hundred and fifty books, including a book called Hogwarts: A History. He had spent well over 600 Galleons, but it was worth it; having the knowledge he now had in his possession.

As it was coming onto six in the evening and he hadn't eaten since lunch around 1 o’clock, he made his way back to the leaky Cauldron and ordered something to eat.

After talking to the man behind the bar who had introduced himself as Tom, he found out that the Leaky Cauldron wasn't just a pub, but also a bed and breakfast; As he knew he had until Sunday afternoon before he needed to return to Privet Drive -The Dursleys were out of town thinking he was staying with the batty neighbor down the street Miss Figg, who assumed like all the other neighbors Harrison had gone with the Dursley’s-so exhausted, he booked a room for the night, and made his way upstairs.

He spent the rest of the night reading up on the last war with Voldemort, and what was written about how he had defeated him. A lot of what he read about himself was complete crock, since he didn't remember ever giving an interview, and doing all the things they claimed he did. However, some of it did give him insight into what to expect from the people surrounding him should they guess who he really was. Just because the shop keepers seemed to be collected and professional enough to not act any different, he wasn't naive enough to think everyone would be.

~~*~~

The next morning Harrison woke up feeling refreshed. After changing into another one of his new outfits and re-organizing his now un-shrunken packages into his new trunk, he made is way downstairs for a quick breakfast before heading back into the alley and on his way to the Solicitor office and requesting to see Mr. Selwyn as Sharpclaw suggested.

"Good morning, how can I help you Mr.?" Cadmus Selwyn asked politely when Harrison entered his office.

"Potter sir."

"Well Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"My Godfather was illegally imprisoned in Azkaban nine years ago, and I would like to hire you as my solicitor to help get set him free."

"Ah yes Sirius Black? That's a big accusation you're putting out there" My Selwyn stated leaning back in his chair.

"It's not an accusation; it's a fact sir, Sharpclaw, my account manager had me do an Inheritance test yesterday. Due to a Last Line clause, I gained access to the entirety of the Potter estate upon my 10th birthday five days ago. Along with gaining access to my inheritance I also gained the right to read my parents Will. In it was stated, that Sirius Black was not their secret keeper, but it was in fact Peter Pettigrew. Sharpclaw recommended your services highly and I’m sure if you were to request a copy of the will, he would send it over to you.”

Harrison watched Mr. Selwyn as he sat back in thought, "If that is the case, then this could go a long way in gaining Sirius a trial and setting him free. It would only be a matter of taking it to Amelia Bones - The head of the DMLE - and having her open a new case on the incidents of November 1981. We could potentially have Sirius released by October at the latest if we demanded they Tri him under the influence of Veritaserum,” Mr. Selwyn stated gaining enthusiasm as he continued to think out loud. “I must confess Mr. Potter, that I went to school with your parents and Mr. Black, and the Sirius I knew wouldn't have betrayed James, and the existence of your parents Will, is proof. Alright, I'll do it…. I’ll send for all the information Sharpclaw has on the situation and send you a letter by the end of next week of our plan of action. My usual fees are a weekly stipend of 100 Galleons if you wish to keep me on retainer, as well as 500 Galleons for every finished case. If you wish to only use my services for this one instance, then it will be just the total of 500 Galleons, with half upfront. Don't worry about the cost's Sharpclaw will set it all up to be withdrawn from the main Potter account and transferred into mine after you sign the agreement and place a drop of blood at the bottom proving it is in fact you that is hiring me. What would you like to do Mr. Potter?”

"Thank you, sir," Harrison smiled relieved. “I would like to keep you on retainer, as I have feeling being who I am, I will have need of you in the future.”

Reading the written agreement and signing on the correct spots, Harrison stood from his chair and shook his new lawyers’ hand before leaving the office and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron for an early lunch.

Things were slowly falling into place for Harrison. He could feel in deep in his very soul, and he couldn’t wait to see what life would bring him!

~~*~~

Deciding it was probably a good idea to get some ‘Normal’ -as Uncle Vernon would call it- Clothing, Harrison made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards the mall in search of a large department store that would suit his needs.

Shopping in Muggle London went faster than shopping at Madame Malkin's' since he didn't need to get measured and have his clothes made; something that he was very happy about.

He didn't buy as much as he had at the previous day, choosing only three pairs of jeans, two sweaters-one in blue and the other in green-and five t-shirts in different colors. He also bought two knew jackets, one in black, and the other blue, two pairs of sneakers, and new underwear and socks. Once finished he bought his toiletries before walking back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to his room.

~~*~~

Arriving home by taxi the following day, Harrison was unnerved to see his Uncle's car in the driveway. Having decided the night before that he would offer up deal for Dudley’s second bedroom, and freedom to do as he pleased from now on, he had been hoping his Uncle would be away from the house so he would only have to make a deal with Petunia and let her explain things to her husband. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen.

What was going to happen however was; Harrison was no longer going to be treated like there slave and punching bag. Those days were over for good.

Strolling into the house Harrison set his trunk near the bottom of the stairs without a care, secure in the knowledge that only he would be able to open it and made his way to the kitchen where his Aunt and Uncle sat enjoying tea. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket he opened the muggle side and pulled out a wad of pounds slamming it onto the table in front of his uncle.

"5 Thousand Pounds…I give you this and you leave me alone. I will no longer cook for you, I will no longer clean for you. In fact, I will be doing nothing for you, and I'm taking Dudley's second bedroom." He stated coldly when he saw his Uncle about to speak.

"Now you listen here boy, we allow you to live in this house out of the goodness of our hearts…" Vernon began standing up and pointing a porky finger in Harrison's face.

"Goodness of your hearts? You've neglected me, abused me and treated me like a slave…and I've had enough,” Harrison hissed out angrily. “It stops now, you will accept my deal and leave me alone or I’ll be sure to have my lawyer start up a case against you, and have you arrested on charges of child abuse and neglect."

"Where did you get this money anyway?" Petunia demanded, nervously changing the focus of the discussion quickly.

"I received and inheritance from my parents. I received a letter about the Potter account on my birthday and used the weekend while the three of you were out of town to go visit the bank. I had meeting with my account manager who informed me of everything."

Seeing the greedy look in his uncle’s eyes, Harrison spoke again before the man could open his mouth, “I have limited access to the account, but managed to get enough to buy new clothes, and a trunk to store them in, as well as the 5000 pounds,” he lied.

"You'll be handing over the account number boy, freaks like you don't deserve that much money." Vernon sneered greedily. "As your guardian I demand…"

"You aren't."

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't my guardian," Harrison started as if speaking to a toddler "I was dropped off on your doorstep, you didn't adopt me, you didn't go claim guardianship…there for you aren't my legal guardian, my godfather is…but seeing he is in Prison, well you won't be getting him to sign over custody…so as I said before; you aren't my guardian and won't have any access to my money. You get what I give you, when I see fit to do so, and you leave me alone. Or ill follow through on my threat to contact my lawyer.”

Getting two nervous faces and a nod from his Aunt; Harrison left the kitchen and made his way up to his new room, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Now he just had to continue his research of the world he truly belonged and get Mr. Selwyn to set it up so he could start corresponding with his Godfather. Maybe he could even arrange for a visit once the case had been opened at the DMLE. Needless to say, this was going to be a busy year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me know what you think.  
> Also don't forget to vote on if you want this to be one very long story, or if you want to split into a multi story series.
> 
> If you chose to split. The first story will be about 70 chapters long- give or take a few chapters - and will follow Harrison through his teens and Hogwarts ending around the time of the seventh book in canon when he is about 18 years old.  
> The second story will begin and brush over his time in university. Told through letters home to his friends and family and jumping ahead a few years before focusing on adding the Marvel Universe and more specifically Harry and Tony's journey.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time lapse. WE see Harrison, learning more about his new world.  
> We get to see what's happening outside of number 4 privet drive a bit.
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter. but necessary to move things along.

**Chapter Three**

~~**~~

The following week passed by quickly for the residents of number 4 Privet Drive. Harrison’s Aunt and Uncle kept their word, and left him alone, only acknowledging his existence when he sat at the table for meals with barely a glance.

Harrison was perfectly content with the way his life had changed. The peace and freedom to do as he pleased, made continuing his research into his new world much easier. His days were spent, organizing his belongings into what was once Dudley’s second bedroom, and reading more of his new books, trying to catch up on anything he thought he should already know by his age.

The books on the Wizarding war were both interesting and enlightening. He made a point to jot down anything he thought of up most importance into an old un-used journal he had found on one of the shelves in the room that were filled with old books Dudley had gotten as gifts and had been thrown into the room un-opened. While it is true that Harrison could have easily recalled any information back after reading one of his books, he liked the idea of having the things, he thought needed made note of held in one place in case he needed to look things over at later date.

The next books that Harrison found useful were the ones on traditions, and etiquette. figuring it wouldn’t hurt to work on his own mannerisms, he decided to make it a practice to get into the habit of acting a way becoming of a proper young wizard.

~~*~~

It was nearing the end of the first week since he had met with his account manager that Harrison finally got around to reading his book on the house of Lords and their expectations, when Harrison suddenly sat up in thought.

In all his excitement and eagerness to read his new books and learn as much about his new world as he could, he had completely forgotten about everything else he had learned that fateful day. For example, whatever happened to his Godmother Alice and who were Remus Lupin, and Amelia Entwistle? But most important of all, how would he go about choosing a trusted Lord or Lady to teach him all he needed to know to comfortably take over his Lordship on his 15th birthday?

With these questions in mind Harrison pulled out a piece of paper and a pen -Making a note to buy Parchment and quill on his next trip into the Alley -and began to compose a letter to his Account Manager.

**_Mr. Sharpclaw,_ **

**_I hope this letter finds you well, and your gold ever flowing, while your enemy’s parish at the tip of your blade._ **

**_I am writing to you today, as I wish to know more about the others mentioned in my parents will as we didn’t get a chance to touch upon that information during our meeting. I was wondering if you could give any information you might have on them and their whereabouts._ **

**_Also, if you could also tell me how I would go about finding the right Lord or Lady to begin my Lord apparent Lessons, as I wish to begin learning all that I can as soon as possible._ **

**_Yours respectfully,_ **

**_Harrison Potter,_ **

**_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,_ **

**_Heir and Lord apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._ **

Finishing and double checking that he addressed and signed the letter appropriately based on the information he found in his book, Harrison stood from his desk and left his room heading out to the nearest post office to deliver the letter. 

As he neared his destination, Harrison saw a couple owls hidden amongst the leaves of the big tree outside of the building. Raising his arm as was instructed of him, he waited for one of the owls to land, before attaching the letter to its leg and sending it on way. Satisfied that he had done all he could for the time being, Harrison headed off back home once more to continue his research.

~~*~~

The following day Harrison had a visit at his bedroom window from two different owls. One was carrying a flat parcel, while the other just a plain looking letter. Taking both from the owls, he stood back and watched as they flew away before turning to his desk to read his mail.

Opening the letter first Harrison smiled excitedly when he saw that it was from Mr. Selwyn with his promised update on hi Godfather’s case.

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_As I am sure, you have been impatiently waiting for news on the case. I am happy to inform you that I received all the required information for your account manager and have gone over and reviewed it fully. With everything I have, I figure our best choice of action would be to set up a meeting with Amelia Bones as soon as possible. Figuring you would agree, I went ahead and set up the meeting for 9:15am this coming Monday in three days’ time._ **

**_Madam Bones is un-aware of the exact contents of this meeting, only knowing that my client who as of now remains anonymous has a delicate matter in which needs to be addressed._ **

**_I am confident that by the end of said meeting, the Case of Lord Blacks imprisonment and Framing will be re-opened, and we can get Lord Black removed from Azkaban by then end of next week and into a long-term holding cell at the ministry until his trial can be set._ **

**_If you have any question, please send a response back before my meeting on Monday. Otherwise, I will send you another letter later in the week with an update._ **

**_Respectfully,_ **

**_Mr. Cadmus Selwyn,_ **

**_Selwyn, Yaxley and Sons Law._ **

****

Setting aside the letter, Harrison grabbed the flat parcel and ripping it open, he pulled out a letter and a thin blank book.

**_Heir Potter,_ **

**_This notebook has been enchanted with capabilities of sending and receiving correspondence with whoever holds its twin instantly._ **

**_Please use this, if you have any enquiries about you accounts, or Parents Will._ **

**_May your Gold ever flow,_ **

**_Sharpclaw,_ **

**_Potter Family Account Manager,_ **

**_Gringotts Bank._ **

Eagerly Grabbing his pen and flipping open the book to the first page, Harrison began to write.

**-Good Afternoon Sharpclaw, I hope your day so far has been nothing but prosperous.**

** -Good Afternoon Heir Potter, I have been expecting your prompt correspondents. Let us get right into things, what topic would you like to touch on first? **

**-Could you tell me what has become of My Godmother Alice?**

** Lady and Lord Longbottom were attacked by the Lestranges in November of 1981, around the same time that Lord Black was being imprisoned. Lady Longbottom and her Husband both suffered from a nasty curse by the name of the Cruciatus. This curse is known as one of the three unforgivables. Use of any one of them is a one-way ticket straight to Azkaban. Due to the attack, both the Lord and Lady have been patients of the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo’s Hospital for magical Maladies and Injuries here in London. They suffer mentally and will never recover. They however left behind a son Neville Frank Longbottom who is your age and the sole Longbottom Heir, as well as his paternal grandmother Lady Augusta Longbottom, who I’m sure would not mind a letter if you so choose to write one. **

**Thank you, for telling me. I will make a point to write them at a later time. What can you tell me about Remus Lupin or Amelia Entwistle?**

** Remus Lupin was a friend of your fathers and Lord Blacks. After the Will was opened last week, we were able to finalize on your parents last wishes. I contacted Mr. Lupin and informed him that he was to come to the bank at his convenience to collect what was bequeathed. Unfortunately, until he arrives, I cannot tell you anything else as Mr. Lupin disappeared shortly after the events in November of 81. As for Ms. Entwistle, she currently resides in Westport Ireland with her husband, and son. Ms. Entwistle was a friend of your mothers and would have been a year below your parents in school. As stated in the late Lady Potters files, Ms. Entwistle was a trusted friend of the family, and one of the recommended to take you in if other arrangements couldn’t be made.  **

** Now, onto the second piece of information you requested. I have compiled a list of approved Head of House for you to consider. All members listed have always been on good terms with the Potter family and will not let the Lord apparent down. **

** Lady Amelia Bones **

** Lord Maximus Patil **

** Lord Anton McMillan **

** Lady Victoria Zabini **

** I advise you to do some research on all the families mentioned above, possibly have your solicitor gather information on them for you if you feel more comfortable that way. Then when you have made your decision, contact me again thought this notebook and I will send out and official request of tutelage.  **

**Thank you again Sharpclaw, as soon as I have made my decision, I will contact you straight away. For now, I will let you get back to work.**

**~~*~~**

Setting down his pen, Harrison leaned back in his chair in thought. He was saddened to learn what had happened to his godmother and her husband. Thinking of her son and what he must be going through. To Have your parents alive, but not really there at the same time. It was something he couldn’t really comprehend. As much as he wished to have his parents back with him. He didn’t think he would be able to handle Neville Longbottom’s situation.

As for Mr. Lupin and Ms. Entwistle, he decided to put those two into the back of his mind for another day. He would wait until he heard back from Sharpclaw about Mr. Lupin getting in contact with him first before making any decisions on whether he wished to send them a letter or not. First, he wanted to know, where the man had been hiding for the past 9 years.

The next bout of business he had to get done right away was getting as much information on the list of names that Sharpclaw had provided, so he could make his decision and begin his lessons. So, with that in mind, he wrote up a short letter to Mr. Selwyn, with a request for him to look into the families and send any information he could find legally. He made a point of adding a small note stating he was in search of someone to train him over the next five years in preparation of taking up the Potter Lordship.

He also tacked onto the bottom an enquiry, if he could set up a meeting between Harrison, himself, and Lord Black once the man had been moved into the holding cells, and his case was re-opened.

Feeling accomplished and making plans to send the letter off the next day, Harrison headed downstairs for dinner.

~~*~~

The days seemed to have passed by quickly once again. Harrison had mailed off his letter the following morning before heading out on a morning jog, having made the decision to stay active. Knowing that he will most likely be spending a majority of the next few years studying- thus doing a lot of sitting behind a desk- and he didn’t want to get pudgy. While he knew not everyone was slim, or lithe in appearance. A part of him was weary of turning out like his uncle and cousin.

As one day turned into the next, Harrison kept reading and learning all that he could from his new books. Taking the knowledge, he was gaining and trying to incorporate it into his daily life. For some things that he could not do on his own, like learning self-defense, or even the art of dancing -as he learned that there would be plenty of Grand Balls, and parties that he would have the chance to attend as he got older where dancing was expected-He started a list of things he wished to begin within the year.

It was coming onto the end of his second week since learning about his inheritance and Harrison decided to make a trip back to Diagon Alley to do a bit more shopping and exploring. So, with barely a glance at his aunt and a quick, “I will be home for dinner”, he headed out the front door immediately after breakfast and got a cab to the muggle coffee shop two doors down from the leaky cauldron.

~~*~~

Entering the building, that was significantly busier than his previous visit. Harrison said a quick Hello to Tom behind the bar and headed straight to the back entrance. Taping his index finger onto the correct pattern of bricks, he stood back as the wall opened.

With his eyes widening, Harrison took in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. It was almost three times as busy as his last visit. The street was filled with laughter of numerous families running from shop to shop. Making quick work, Harrison slid passed a large group of red heads and made his way into one of the buildings being careful to stay unnoticed.

It wasn’t until he looked around that he realized he had entered a shop that he hadn’t managed to get to on his previous visit to the Alley. All around him were cages and tanks filled with a multitude of different animals. All ranging from different breeds of owls, cats, and snakes, down to the mice he assumed was meant to feed them and any animal of mention in between. Making his way over to an area that caught his eye in the corner, Harrison stared at the Owl sat on the very top of a gold cage. While its feathers appeared to look like most of the other birds that were near it. Its eyes are what caught Harrisons attention. They were a striking green. The very shade of his own.

Hearing someone come up behind him, Harrison turned around as the man spoke.

“Hello there, lad. I see you’ve got an eye for detail on you. That there is a rare breed of eagle owl. Only distinctive different from its brothers and sisters, are the striking green eyes it was born with.”

“He’s beautiful, how much for him? I’d like to take him home with me, along with the cage he’s perched on, and anything else I might need to take care of him.”

“Well now, normally an Eagle owl runs for around 10 Galleons for the bird, but this one here is a rare breed of its kind, so it will be 15 Galleons for him, as well as 10 Galleons for the cage and our starter kit for feeding and general pet care is 6 Galleons and 5 knutts. Making your total out to be 31 Galleons and 5 Knutts.” He said expectantly.

Nodding Harrison paid with his Magicard, before asking the clerk to shrink his purchase temporarily, before letting his new Owl take off knowing instinctively that he would find him when he got home.

His next stop was the Parchment supply shop. It was far busier inside there than the pet store. The building was filled with teenagers of all ages, loading up with rolls of parchment, quills, and ink pots. Harrison figured that it was back to school time for the wizarding community, so he stood back and watched the people he assumed he would be attending school with the following year. After reading through most of Hogwarts: A History, he knew that potential new students received their letter of acceptance during the summer of there 11th birthday. He was expecting to receive his letter the following year.

Seeing an opportunity to squeeze in and grab his own collection of Parchment, Quills, and ink Harrison reached past a couple boys around his age. As he accidently bumped into the boy on his right, he apologized quickly and moved back and made his way to the front of the store to pay and head out.

Thankful that he got everything he needed for the day, Harrison left the Alley as quick as he came and headed home. Thankful that no one had recognized him, and he was able to continue with his anonymity for the time being.

~~*~~

On the Monday afternoon of August 13th, 1990, a tall Gentleman in his early 30s walked out of the Ministry of magic with a certain satisfaction to his stride.

Cadmus Selwyn had just come out of long meeting with Amelia Bones, where he had presented her with the case on behalf of his client involving the Illegal imprisonment of one Lord Sirius Orion Black. With a copy of the Potters Will in hand, and written statements from Gringotts bank, as well as all the information from 9 years ago that he was able to collect over the past week, they were able to begin the process of re-opening the case. Amelia had immediately begun looking into all who had been a part of the man’s imprisonment. She was angry that the office she felt so much pride in had in condemned a man to a place like Azkaban for 9 years. The two had sat and planned out as much as could be dealt with at this time, and Cadmus was happy with the progress made thus far.

He had made sure to set up a meeting with Lord Black, as soon as the man was moved to the holding cells here at the ministry. He wanted to meet with the man and go over any details that he needed to know before finally bringing in Mr. Potter for their long over do introductions.

He had high hopes that they could get Lord Black the trial he should have had all those years ago scheduled before the end of September.

With these happy thoughts in mind, Cadmus, made his way back to his office, to compile all his notes. Where two days later, after hearing back from Madam Bones, he sent off a letter to Mr. Potter with his notes on the meeting and the good news. Lord Black was being moved into the holding cells as he was writing his letter, and his meeting with the man was set for the following day.

~~*~~

On a small island of jagged rocks in the middle of the ocean sat a tall building that housed a colony of Dark cloaked creatures, a few ministry Aurors, and few dozen prisoners.

Sirius Black was one the prisoners residing inside the walls, in a small 8ft by 8ft cell, where he sat staring out the window at the constantly grey sky as he had done almost daily since being tossed inside his new home almost a decade ago.

There were times of course when the constant presence of the dementors would get to much for him and he would be forced to turn into his Dog Animagus and sleep away the cold feeling they brought with them. Because while, he might still feel something when he was a dog, he was lucky enough, that an animal’s emotions were muted. Thus, while he slept the nights away curled up on his small bed in the corner, he was able to keep his sanity, and held onto the knowledge that he was innocent.

Today however, was beginning to be quite different than the norm. For while he sat there, he heard a small commotion coming down the hall towards his cell door.

Standing from his spot, the man moved himself back towards the back wall and waited. In not time, the lock on his door clicked and swung open for what felt like the first time that he can clearly remember. Standing before him was a man in Red robes signifying him as one of the elite Aurors. Those trained to deal with the most sensitive, and dangerous.

“Lord Black, my name is Kingsley Shakebolt,” the man introduced himself. “I have come on behalf of Amelia Bones to bring you to the ministry holding cells.”

“What for?” Sirius asked. His voice barely more than a whisper, having not spoken in years.

“Your case has been re-opened, Lord Black, I’m sorry but that’s all I can say, more will be explained to you by your Lawyer Mr. Selwyn once you have been settled into Holding at the ministry.”

Sirius followed the man out of the cell where he was chained and escorted out of the building. He was so stunned by the events taking place, that before he knew it, he was being directed into a new cell inside the ministry and his chains were being removed once more. He didn’t have any recollection of how he got there, to lost inside his own head, that the entire trip passed without his notice.

All that kept running through his mind were the same three sentences repeating over and over.

“I’m being given a trial. I will finally be free. I can find Harrison!”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings are had and the Healing begins.

**Chapter Four**

~~*~~

Cadmus Selwyn was up bright and early the following morning. He walked into his office with confidence, and a small grin set upon his lips. Today was going to be a busy day. He loved cases like the one he was working for Mr. Potter, they always proved to be the most interesting and though he knew it was going to be a busy next few weeks, he was determined to bring about the best outcome for all parties involved.   
  
So, with a quick pace to his desk where he gathered up the folder he had put together for his 830am meeting, he set off to the fireplace located in the welcome room off the main entrance and headed to the ministry via The floo network. 

Arriving in the main lobby of the building Cadmus made quick work of checking in with the attendant at the front desk before making his way to the lift and headed to level 10 where not only the courtrooms resided but was also where the holding cells and interrogation rooms were placed and with them his morning meeting in the form of one Sirius Black.

~~*~~

A noise outside the door of the room he had been moved to a few minutes before hand startled Sirius where he sat nervously tapping the fingers of his right hand on top of the table in front him. 

He had been told when they brought him into the room that his new Lawyer, a Mr. Selwyn would be arriving at any moment, so had sat down to wait. It hadn’t taken near as long as he had expected it would before the noise had appeared and as he stared ahead, the door slowly opened and in walked a man around his age who looked vaguely familiar. Sirius thought he should know the man now stood in front of him, but couldn’t place him in his mind, so waited for the man to introduce himself.

“Good afternoon, Lord Black, As I’m sure you were informed, my name is Cadmus Selwyn. I’m not sure If you would remember me, but we attended Hogwarts together. Although I had been in Ravenclaw a year above you.” Cadmus introduced with a friendly smile.   
  
Recognition suddenly appeared in the man’s eyes, as a memory flashed through his mind of a time long ago as he was finally able to place the man in front of him. 

“Selwyn,” Sirius nodded in greeting. “The Auror said you were to be my Lawyer?”   
  
“Ah yes, yes.” The man replied as he quickly sat down and flipping open his folder. “About two weeks ago, I had a client walk into my office asking for my help in getting you the trial you should have received 9’years ago.”   
  
“who...who would come to you about me, Was it Remus?” Sirius stammered shocked, his breathing starting come just a little bit faster. 

Cadmus stared at the man across from him for a moment before answering in a calm voice at seeing the man getting slightly worked up. “No, it was not Mr. Lupin. But it was in fact your godson. Harrison Potter walked into my office days after his 10th birthday and receiving access to not only his accounts, but also his parents Last Will and testament.   
  
With the reading of the Will, it was revealed that you were not the Potters secret keeper as had been believed, but it was actually Peter Pettigrew. Which allowed us to take your case to Madam Bones, with it also putting into question the other charges laid against you.” 

“Harrison? It was Harrison who asked for your help? He knows I’m innocent?” 

“Yes, Lord Black, Young Mr. Potter is very aware that you never betrayed his parents, and in fact is very eager to finally meet the man who should have raised him.” 

Sirius couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Harrison knew the truth and didn’t hate him. He wouldn’t have to go looking for his boy! He could hardly believe that the child he had loved as if he were his very own from the moment, he had first held him -His pup- wanted to see him.

Tears slowly slid down the black-haired man’s face as he sat there processing the information revealed to him.  
  
“What is he like?” He asked desperately. “Does he look like James like we suspected he would? Did he get his mother’s intelligence?” 

“Actually, his features take more after the Black side of his family than the Potters. Though you can see a lot of James in him, that is true. He’s also very mature for his age, and extremely intelligent Lord Black.” Was the reply he got making him smile softly.   
  
“Sirius, please just call me Sirius.” 

“Sirius it is then, and you will refer to me as Cadmus. Now let’s move onto a bit of business, shall we?

I have informed Mr. Potter of our meeting this morning, and once we have gone over everything in preparation for your trial in a few weeks. We can look into bringing him here to meet you. First, I would like for you to see a healer and get you set on your way to recovery after so long exposed to Dementors and lack of proper nutrition before we bring him in to see you. It won’t do either of you any good to meet in the state you’re in currently.” 

Sirius nodded in agreement. He didn’t really want his godson to see him as he was currently. With his matted hair, pale skin stretched over hallow cheeks, and he was sure he had a mild paranoid look about his eyes. A healer wouldn’t fix everything overnight he knew, but a few sessions with a mind healer, and a full medical scan as well as being put on a potion regiment to correct his health for a few days or so before meeting the boy would make him a bit less startling to look at. He wouldn’t want to scare his pup the first time he’d ever seen him since that fateful night. 

“I can do that,” he agreed readily. He would willing do anything if it meant he could see his boy again.

“Excellent, excellent,” Cadmus replied joyfully. “I will schedule you an appointment with a mind healer, and a medical Healer, for the beginning of the week. IF we get you on a potion regiment quickly, we can see about bringing in Mr. Potter by the end of the weekend as long as the healers agree.”

Sirius nodded again, as he took everything in.

“Now, your trial will be set hopefully for the end of September at the latest. I gave Madame Bones all the evidence she needs to schedule you one, as well as bring a few members of the ministry in for questioning. However, as the wizenegmont is closed during the summer, we can’t unfortunately get you your trial until after its first session, the first Thursday of September.

As the head of the DMLE Madam Bones will of course be in attendance as is her right and duty. Where she will bring up your case after all other proceedings have been dealt with. It will be decided what date your Trial will be scheduled for then.”

Getting a nod from the man across from his, Cadmus finished going over any relevant information, before stood up to shake the man’s hand and bidding Sirius goodbye for the day.

~~*~~

The week passed by quickly, with Sirius having daily meeting with Cadmus. Even though they had an ironclad case proving his innocence. The man said he wanted to make sure, every detail was gone over, so they were both on the same page. Sirius privately thought he mostly came because he knew Sirius had spent so long in isolation, and Cadmus was trying to get him used to company that wasn’t a dementor once again.

Whatever the reason, Sirius appreciated the company none-the-less.

Before he knew it, the weekend had passed and soon enough it was time for his appointment for a full medical scan with a woman who introduced herself as Healer Blake. As he wasn’t yet cleared, and there-for not permitted to leave ministry holding, Cadmus had set it up so his appointments would take place in the same room where they had been meeting all week.

The first thing she had him do was remove his outer robe – that one of the Aurors had given him to put over his prison clothes- and sit down on the chair in the middle of the room. Once he was settled, she took her wand from its holster on her left arm and began running it along his body while quietly speaking the incantations needed.

As she was doing her scans, Sirius noticed the parchment on the table begin to fill with writing to small for him to read from his current spot. So, as she finished and proceeded to pick up the parchment and read over the results, he sat and waited nervously.

“Well Lord Black, you are severely malnourished, as we expected. But it’s the strain on your magic that came back that worries me the most. I will be putting you on a strict regimen of nutrition, and Muscle repair potions. To correct your physical health. As well putting you on a medium strength restorative drought to help heal your core. Being in constant company of the dementors, as well as your declining health was causing your magic to work twice as hard to keep you as healthy as possible, its why you aren’t worse off than you are.

You will take each of the first two potions three times a day -best to schedule them at mealtimes as they may cause nausea if taken on an empty stomach-, and the third potion once before bed every night for the next 6 months. After which you will come back and see me for an updated scan. Based on those results I will then re-evaluate and adjust as needed. But be assured you will be on potions for the next year as least to correct what your body and magic has suffered over the passed decade.” Healer Blake stated professionally yet not unkindly.

Mr. Selwyn had made sure to give the healers as much information on the case as he was legally allowed to do when he had requested, they come and look at his client. While he couldn’t give exact details, with an added vow preventing even his clients name being made public knowledge on top of the one all Healers would have already given to keep all information pertaining to a patients confidential, he WAS able to inform them that his client was innocent and they were currently in the works of proving it.

So, while it was a shock to see Sirius Black waiting in the room she was directed to, Healer Blake, made sure to keep herself professional, and not make any outwardly signs of her surprise.

~~*~~

Sirius’ appointment with his mind healer the following day also went in a similar fashion. He sat in the very same chair as before while the man had gently entered his mind with Legemency and made notes on all the trauma that Sirius had endured over the three decades he had lived thus far.

Though most of the damage done to his mind had been caused by so long in the presence of the Dementors, there were some he had received at the hands of his own mother. Growing up in the Black town house where he had been emotionally and verbally abused for 16 years before he finally got the chance to escape, had made Sirius’ mind that little bit more susceptible to the magic of the Dementors.

Hearing all this Sirius knew if it hadn’t been for his Animagus form, he would not be sane enough to be sitting here now having a conversation with his healer and that was a scary thought. It also increased his determination to do everything his healers suggested to get himself back to a much healthier place. A place where he could hopefully care for Harrison comfortably without any worry that he might one day break entirely.

Before the end of his appointment with Healer Thomas, Sirius was given three more potions to add to his list. The first was a mild calming draught, that he was only to take if he felt his mind straying to uncomfortable thoughts or his emotions were getting to much for him to handle. While it wouldn’t make whatever his problem at the time was go away. It would allow him to deal with whatever it was that was the cause immediately and rationally.

His Second potion was the Befuddlement concoction, which was to be taken once daily for two weeks. It would clear the fog that had descended upon his mind due to being around the dementors for so long, Clearing his thoughts for the first time in years.

The third and final potion was a variant to the dreamless sleep. While it wouldn’t prevent him from dreaming, it did allow him some form of awareness while he dreamed. This would make it possible for him to work through whatever it was that caused his nightmares while he dreamed them by giving him the power to change them until he no longer felt the affects they caused him initially. Essentially taking the power of the nightmare away, so he could one day move on, and they eventually faded away.

The potions were meant to force him to deal with his trauma by facing them head on in a way he could safely control. Paired with the mandatory sessions with his healer to talk over everything, he was hopeful that one day he would be able to think back on everything that had happened and only remember the good times instead of focusing on the bad. His highest hope was to be able to tell Harrison all about his parents, without having to worry about breaking down in front of his pup.

~~*~~

Sirius was diligent over the following week in taking all his potions on time. As well as talking through things with Healer Thomas when the man came for his next appointment three days later. While it was as difficult as he suspected it would be to bring up things from his past. Sirius used very ounce of his Gryffindor bravery and determination to forge ahead. They talked a lot about his childhood, with Healer Thomas taking the time to point out details in the memories Sirius brought up, where he might have overlooked the abuse. It made Sirius question whether he could have done anything to gain his mother’s love and approval? When he asked this of his healer, the man went over every detail they possibly could asking Sirius question after question on everything until finally Sirius was able to realize that no – no matter what he had done, it would always have been the same outcome.

While most might take this realization as a negative thing. Sirius took it as a positive, he was never the problem. Walburga Blacks issues were all her own, and he knew he had people that had loved and accepted him for who he was. He even had two wonderful parents in Charlus and Dorea Potter from the time he was 11. They had taken him in and treated him as another son, helping to guide him alongside James into being the man he had grown up to become and far as he was concerned, they were the only parents he had.

While it would be many more sessions with his mind healer, before they could move onto his more recent trauma Sirius smiled in relief after the man had left for the day. He had finally begun to put some of his insecurities regarding his childhood behind him. He knew he had along way to go before he could completely put his past to rest for good, but this was definitely a start.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue meeting is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise... got this done a few days early. so here is the next chapter, and the anticipated meeting.

**Chapter Five**

**~~*~~**

_A fundamental rule of good manners is to give. When you meet someone, you can always think of a genuine compliment to give, along with your_ _attention and interest_ _. A “Hello” or “How are you?” is most often not enough. Be generous with sincere words of praise, warm greetings, sympathy, or whatever is appropriate to the occasion._

_When in polite company, always exercise self-control and good taste. Your voice, your behavior and even your clothing should reflect elegance. It is considered course behavior to brag about accomplishments; a well-mannered person has no need for self-advertisement. Your deeds will speak for themselves._

_Appreciate the value of time, yours, and others. If you make an appointment, arrive on time. If you must be late, be sure to inform all parties immediately. Never arrive **early** for a social engagement (unless this is in a business setting). Lingering good-byes cause frustration and can ruin an otherwise good time. A quick, simple exit at the proper time is the best course of action._

**_Business Etiquette, or That of the Nobility_ ** _is a different matter as the social order here is based on power. In this arena, men treat women as their equals, **not** in a chivalrous manner. _

_When attending a gathering of any sort at another’s dwelling,_ _stand until the host/hostess tells you where to sit._

_Be sure to help the women in the party be seated before you take your own seat._

_These are just some of the basics of proper etiquette. As member of the Nobility, it is your duty, to present one’s self at their very best. Through the pages of this guide, we will go over table etiquette and plate settings. The proper way to greet those above your station as well as below. How to approach someone on equal footing. Dancing, Courting and every other aspect befitting a proper witch or wizard._

Sitting back in his chair Harrison yawned into his fist before he stood and stretched out the kinks in his lower back. He had spent the better part of the past week continuing his reading while he waited for word from his lawyer.

Looking at his alarm clock on the beside table and noticing it was half past 11 at night, he headed out of his room and across the hall to the washroom to quickly brush his teeth before getting ready and climbing into bed.

~~*~~

The following morning Harrison was awoken by the ringing of his alarm clock before the sun had risen above any of the building in his neighborhood, leaving him just able to see the first signs of daylight as he quickly changed into workout clothes and headed on his morning run.

He closed his eyes briefly as he made a steady pace on his usual route, just taking in the calmness he felt at the quietness of the surrounding streets. Having been out running every morning for a little more than two weeks, Harrison felt a slight accomplishment, when he was able to breathe a little easier and run a little further each day.

As he had done every day after his run, Harrison stopped at small café near the end of his route to grab a small smoothie to drink as he walked that last couple of blocks at calm but steady pace.

As today was Friday and the last weekend before the new school year was to begin, Harrisons relatives were headed away once again for a long holiday. They were takin Dudley and his rat faced friend Peirce to an amusement park two towns over and wouldn’t be home until Tuesday morning. So when Harrison arrived back at number 4 Privet drive, he let himself in through the back patio doors with the key he had swiped before he left on his run -since the Dursleys wouldn’t dare give him a key of his own to their house- and ran upstairs to have a quick shower and change into a pair of black slacks, royal blue shirt and his shiny black shoes before he proceeded to grab clothes to last him a few days as well as the current book he was reading and heading back out the door and on his way to the Leaky Cauldron. There was no way he was going to be staying in his relative’s house if he didn’t have too.

~~*~~

Tom greeted him as he walked in the door and over to the counter with his usual nod and a polite “Morning young sir.”

“Good morning Tom”, Harrison nodded in return. “Id like to book a room until Tuesday if I could?”

“Of course, room 12 is available, will you be adding the breakfast to the room fee as well?”

Harrison nodded as he accepted his key and bid the man goodbye before headed through the door to the left of the fireplace and up the stairs to his room. He set his bag on the bed and was about to unpack when he heard a tapping on the window above the desk.

Quickly opening the window and taking the letter that was attached the owl, Harrison offered a treat before proceeded to sit on the chair and began to read…

**_Mr. Potter,_ **

**_I am happy to inform you that, I have spent the past few days in meetings with Lord Black. As we had discussed previously, he has seen both medical and Mind healers and has begun treatment necessary to improve his health._ **

**_After speaking with his mind healer, we have agreed that it would be alright for you to visit your godfather tomorrow if you are agreeable. I must inform you that while he has begun treatment, there is still a long way to go in his recovery, so do not be shocked or worried when and if you see him. He is very eager to finally meet you again after so long apart but wishes me to inform you that if you are not ready, then he will wait as long as you need. He is leaving the decision on if and when you meet entirely up to you._ **

**_Whatever you decide, please send a response back with my owl Sven. If you choose to go tomorrow, I will come fetch you just before 11am and you can have lunch with Lord Black at the ministry._ **

**_Respectfully,_ **

**_Mr. Cadmus Selwyn,_ **

**_Selwyn, Yaxley and sons Law._ **

Harrison set the letter down, as excitement began to fill him. Tomorrow he would finally get to meet his godfather. Jumping up from the chair and racing to the bed he grabbed a fountain pen out of his bag -as he wasn’t used to using a quill and ink pot yet, so always made a mess of ink droplets onto the parchment – He took a piece of parchment from the desk drawer provided and quickly penned his response.

**_Mr. Selwyn,_ **

**_Thank you for keeping me informed, I am more than grateful. Tomorrow at 11am is agreeable, I am looking forward to finally meeting Lord Black._ **

**_As you can see from the stationary stamp at the top righthand corner of this parchment, I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron. So, I will meet you tomorrow morning at your office at quarter to 11am._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Harrison Potter,_ **

**_Heir and Lord apparent to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter,_ **

**_Heir to the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Black._ **

Sealing the letter with the potter crest that he had had Sharpclaw find and locate in the main vault when he read mention of them in one of his books, he tied the letter to the owl that was still sitting on the sill waiting for him and watched at it took off in the direction he knew the law office was located.

Feeling to wound up to just sit around, Harrison grabbed a plain but well-made robe from his bag and left his room, to head into the alley. He figured getting out would help him settle quicker than if he chose to sit and read the afternoon away.

~~*~~

Harrison explored the alley for the entirety of the afternoon, taking his time to wander around and really learn the layouts of the stores he entered. Talking to the shop workers and nodding in greeting to people he recognized from his previous visits.

He had a small assortment of items shrunken and tucked away in his robe pocket already, having decided that after being locked away for so long his godfather might enjoy it if Harrison brought him a few things to keep him busy when he wasn’t attending his appointments with either his Healer, or Mr. Selwyn.

He had picked him up a stack of parchment, ink, and a set of new quills, -in hopes that he might wish to write him if he were allowed- as well a couple of action and adventure, novels to read simply for pleasure and a small assortment of snacks.

He would bring it up with Mr. Selwyn in the morning to confirm if he was allowed to give them to the man first of course and if the answer was no, then hold onto them until his next visit. But even if he wasn’t allowed to bring them with him tomorrow, he felt happy just at the idea that he was buying them for him. Because for the first time in a long time, he felt like there was someone out there who could care about him, someone who could be his family.

As the afternoon turned into evening, Harrison made his way back out of the alley and ordered the dinner special to be delivered to his room as he wasn’t up for sitting in the busy dining area before heading on up and unloading his purchase to wait.

It wasn’t long before his meal had been, delivered and eaten, his purchases un-shrunk and sorted into what was his and what was bought specifically for his godfather and he was getting himself ready and crawling into bed exhausted. Falling asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

~~*~~

Before he knew it, morning had come and he arose with a nervous anticipation.

 _“I get to meet him today!”_ Harrison thought as he leapt out of bed, unable to simply lay there. Grinning to himself, he headed into the washroom to shower, and brush his teeth before coming back into the room to dress.

Wearing black jeans, a deep red button down and his Welsh Red Dragon hide boots, Harrison packed the things he had purchased for his godfather the day before into an over the shoulder leather messenger bag before grabbing his cloak and leaving the room.

He arrived downstairs into the main dining area of the pub, and as it wasn’t overly busy that morning Harrison grabbed at a table and ordered a plate of Bangers and mash.

As he ate, he observed the people who came and went through the pub, making up little stories in his head as to where they might be off too, or what they might buy for his own enjoyment to try and make the morning pass more quickly. By the time, his plate had been cleared, he had wasted over an hour and had come up with more than 50 different stories, each one funnier and funnier than the last. So, with a small smile and quiet chuckle, Harrison headed into the ally to while away the reaming hour and a half he had before he was meant to meet Mr. Selwyn at his office.

The time surprisingly seemed to go quickly for him, having browsed around any of the shops he passed as he kept heading in the direction of the Law office. Because before he knew it, 1045am had come and so he made it the last few feet to the front door and walking inside and was greeted by the same receptionist as his first day here sat behind the front desk. 

“Good morning, I’m here to see Mr. Selwyn, he’s expecting me” Harrison said as he smiled at her.

“Of course, sir, you can go right in, he is waiting for you.”

Harrison nodded in thanks and walked to the door to the office, knocking and pushing the door open when he heard “Come in” from the man inside.

“Hello, Mr. Selwyn,” He greeted as he was directed to sit down.

“Mr. Potter, good morning, good morning. How are you doing? Nervous?” Cadmus asked as he grinned back at the boy who was slightly shaking in obvious anticipation in front of him.

“A little. But I’m more excited then nervous. I went shopping yesterday, and I got a few things I thought I could bring with me today. Just some parchment and writing supplies, books and snacks for Lord Black if you think okay that I give them to him?”

“They will have to be checked over. Protocol I’m afraid. We will just have to get one of the guards to scan them, make sure there aren’t any spells or anything on them when we arrive before you can give them to your godfather. But it shouldn’t be a problem Mr. Potter.” Cadmus assured him gently.

Harrison nodded back relieved, he really wanted to bring the man something, he was glad that he wasn’t being told no.

“Well, should we get going? I already sent a request to Tom at the Condron for three orders of the lunch special to be delivered to the ministry at noon. That will give you some time to talk before the food arrives.” Cadmus asked as he stood and directed the boy out of the office and over to the fireplace.

“Now I’m assuming you have never traveled by The Floo Network before, so you will be accompanying me this first time through. This here is called Floo powder, to take just a pinch and throw it into the fire, and when the flames turn green like this, then it is safe to step in.” as he spoke Cadmus, threw the powder into the fireplace and guided Harrison into the green flames. Harrison eyes widened when he couldn’t feel the heat of the flames at all. In fact, if he weren’t seeing them with his own eyes, he wouldn’t even know they were there.

“Now you must state loud and clear your destination. It’s very important that you are very clear where you wish to go. As you say it, you must will yourself to get where it is you want to go just think about rushing through the fireplace and walking out in another building understand?”

Seeing him nod, Cadmus spoke clearly as he grabbed the boy around the shoulders firmly, “The Ministry of Magic London!”

With a rush, Harrison found himself shutting his eyes quickly as room after room rushed past him. It was a mildly nauseating feeling, so with his eyes remaining closed he held his breath until he felt them stop a moment later. When he opened them again, he was looking into what he assuming was the atrium of a large building.

Exiting the fireplace, he was directed to a desk in the center where they quickly checked in and headed to a set of lifts and down to the 10th floor. This was it, they were finally here, only a few more feet and he would finally be meeting his Godfather at last!!

~~*~~

Sirius was pacing nervously back and forth across the small room when the door began to open and stopped to stare as in walked his two visitors.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the small boy that stood before him. Not was it a carbon copy of his late best friend that stared back at him from striking green eyes. But it was a boy, who took after his Grandmother Dorea Potter-ne Black. Sure, Sirius could see traits from his parents in there as well. But it was the aristocratic jaw, and cheek bones that stood out most.

“Harrison”, he breathed out finally. ‘Its… its good to see you pup.”

“Hello, Lord Black, I’m really happy to finally meet you.” Harrison replied quietly.

“Just Sirius Harrison, or Padfoot if you like.”

“I..remember someone with that name, he was called uncle Padfoot”, Harrison breathed shocked. “I don’t remember a face, but I can remember mom and dad mentioning it a lot.”

Tears sprang to Sirius eyes as they sat down around the table. His boy remembered him, even if it was only a name. “Yes,” He breathed out his voice shaking. “Your dad was the one to give me the title of Uncle Padfoot after he asked me to be your godfather. You used to light up when I visited yelling ‘Unca Pafoo’ as soon as you saw me.”

Harrison stared, as a memory flashed quickly. He still couldn’t get a face, but he hears himself yelling for his unca pafoo in the back of his mind along with the image of a shaggy black dog.

“I brought you somethings I hope you might like,” He said remembering the bag he brought with him and handing it over as he breathed in and out to keep himself from breaking down. He hadn’t expected to be this overwhelmed this quickly.

“Thank you pup, you didn’t need to bring me anything. Just seeing you is more then enough.” Sirius opened the bag and began pulling the items out and setting them down onto the table and smiling gently at the boy as he saw everything laid out in front him.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so just got a few different snacks for you to choose from, and a couple action books that sounded interesting… and I was hoping you might write to me? Its still a few weeks at least until you will be free, so I thought we could write during the week and I could visit on the weekends if you wanted.”

Sirius watched the boy in front of him, as he bit his lip nervously waiting for the man to respond. He slowly reached across the table and gently placed his hand on top of Harrison’s arm and speaking with as much sincerity as he could put into his voice. “I would love that more than you know, Pup. I want to get to know everything about you if you will let me.”

Once more Harrisons eyes filled with tears at the admission. Never before had anyone wanted to get to know him. The man across from him looked at and spoke to him as if Harrison were the most important person in the world to him. Feeling himself getting overwhelmed again and silently longing to be able to hug the man in front of him Harrison closed his eyes and just breathed.

Seeing his boy getting worked up, Sirius stood from his chair and made his way around the table, where he placed his hands on to small shoulders, and when Harrison eyes opened and looked at him, slowly pulled the boy into a hug. At first, he just held him loosely, allowing him to pull away if he wished too. But when he felt his pup lean into his chest and begin to shake, Sirius wrapped his arms more firmly around him and held on tight, speaking quietly into his ears as Harrison finally broke down completely.

It was for the next fifteen minutes that not a word was spoken, except for Sirius’ low re-assurances into the 10 year old’s ears, as both man and child cried; because for the first time in years, they were finally home.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Trial has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter shorter then intended. Meant to have Harrison and Sirius first few days after the trial as part of this chapter. But I decided to just edit what I had written as best I could and post the chapter as is.

**Chapter Six**

~~*~~

Over the next few weeks, Harrison kept in touch with his Godfather through letters every few days and weekly visits every Saturday, as was promised. 

He relished in talking to someone who wanted to know him. He told the man as much he could about his life living at the Dursley’s and wasn’t surprised to see anger on Sirius’ face when he heard how they had treated him. In fact, unknown to the 10-year-old, Sirius was planning on making Harrison get a full physical done as soon as he was able to gain custody of him, so he could see exactly how bad they had harmed his boy. He would make sure Harrison was as healthy as he should be before he attended his first year at Hogwarts, and he would make sure the Dursley’s paid for what they had put him through. 

~~*~~

As the weeks went by and the date of Sirius trial was drawing nearer both man and child couldn’t hide their excitement. They made plans for their future, with Sirius making sure that Harrison knew how much he was wanted and how much the man was looking forward to taking care of him and raising him the way his parents had wanted. The way he had wanted to be doing all along.

He loved this boy he was getting to know as if he had fathered him himself. Sirius knew that Harrison would be his only child, having found out from his healer, that due to the strain his body and magic had been put through over the years, he was unlikely to ever have children in the future. So, he was planning on asking Harrison after the trial if he would like for Sirius to blood adopt him. Making him his son in blood and magic. No one would ever be able to separate them after that or contest it if they should choose to try.

A part of Sirius questioned why he never received a trial in the beginning, or why no one seemed to question his guilt. He knew Dumbledore could have gotten him released, but for some reason he had plans for Harrison, and Sirius was going to do everything in his power to stand between his boy and anyone who wished to use or abuse him in anyway. No more would he have to face the world alone.

~~*~~

The day of the trial, Sirius was stood in his holding cell dressed in expensive looking robes -that he had Harrison go and pick up for him using gold from the Black accounts-, his hair cut to his shoulders where he pulled it back into a low ponytail just above the base of his neck, and his facial hair trimmed to a neat goatee. Thanks to his potions and eating three square meals a day for more than 6 weeks, he had put on a bit of the weight he had lost while imprisoned. He may not be back to the weight, and muscle mass he had had before being locked away, but he was happy with the progress he has made so far and knows with more time and exercise he will one to reach his goal.

While he was inspecting himself one last time, to make sure nothing was out of place -his upbringing as the black Heir not allowing him to face the firing squad as anything but his best- the door opened and in walked two of the Aurors who had stood guard outside his cell the past few weeks. It was time, he was now being escorted to the courtroom 8 for his long-awaited trial.

“Mr. Selwyn will meet you inside the courtroom Lord Black, he has just gone to fetch your godson. While this will be a closed trial to the public. Family can attend.” The Auror on the right stated as the approached the double doors leading into the courtroom.

“Thank you,” Sirius murmured quietly keeping his head held high and facing forward as he was led to the center of the room where a desk stood in front of two chairs. One of which had chains attached to the arms and legs meant to contain him. Once they got close, he sat down without a fuss and watched as he was strapped in, and the two Aurors moved to stand along the wall to his left, never taking their eyes off him.

Sirius looked towards the doors as they opened and grinned as his godson was led into the room by Cadmus and directed to sit in lower section meant for family.

As everyone recognized who it was that had just entered the room, people began to exclaim, in both excitement and anger. Some were yelling about him not being there. They didn’t think the child should allowed to witness the proceedings ahead.

“SILENCE.” Madam Bones yelled, having placed sonorous onto her vocal cords to bring order back into the room.

Removing the charm, she looked at Mr. Selwyn with critical eyes. “Mr. Selwyn, you know as well as I, that the child cannot be here, without permission of his legal guardians.”

“Ah but madam Bones, I have it written here, a form granting permission of his aunt and uncle to Bring him here today to attend his Godfathers trial. Once it was explained to them the importance of today, they were more than happy to sign and send us on our way.” Cadmus smiled as he walked over and handed said form to the woman.

Amelia read it over and nodded once. “He is right, Harrison Potter has been granted permission to attend. Now with that settled why don’t we begin shall we?”

“This is the Trail of one Sirius Orion Black, on this date of 28th of September 1990, to rectify an offence on which said man was denied his right to a trial nine years ago. Lord Black is being accused, of the betrayal of the potters to the Dark Lord Voldemort, Killing Peter Pettigrew as well as twelve muggles.’

Interrogators: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Court scribe: Janus Featherby.

Witness to the Defense: Cadmus Selwyn. Is that everyone pres-…“

“Witness to the Defense: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” Was yelled cutting Madam Bones off abruptly as the doors swung open and in walked a tall man with half moon spectacles and long white beard.

“Sorry I’m late, getting away from the school while it is in session, can be rather difficult. I’m sure you understand.” The man known as Dumbledore stated with a grandfatherly smile and the usual twinkle present in his eyes.

“Think nothing of it Mr. Dumbledore,” Cadmus stated with a forced yet charming smile. “But unfortunately, you made the trip for nothing, As Lord Black is not in need of your assistance as we have everything covered. In fact, once you sit and we can continue with the trial, our first step is to demand all questioning be done under the influence of Veritaserum.”

This statement caused all in the room with the except of a select few, to gasp lightly. If they were asking for Veriteserium then they must have solid proof of the mans innocent, and it was not looking good for the ministry at the moment.

“Order, Order.” Amelia demanded as she banged her gavel forcing everyone to settle quietly once more. “Shakebolt, bring in and administer the truth serum, so we can begin questioning the accused.”

~~*~~

Sirius sat up when the Auror re-entered the room and approached him, opening his mouth immediately to receive the required three drops of potion before he felt himself becomes dazed and had the urged to reveal all his secrets.

Seeing Lord Blacks eyes glaze over Amelia began her interrogation:

Name: Sirius Orion Black

Date of Birthday: March 3rd, 1970

Were you a member of Voldemort’s army known as the Death Eaters: No

Have you ever worked with or for the Dark Lord and his followers: No

Did you betray the Potters to the Dark Lord: No, I was not the secret keeper.

Who was the secret keeper: Peter Pettigrew.

Did you kill Pettigrew and those 12 muggles on the night of November 2nd, 1981: No

Murmurs broke out amongst the wizenegmont members at those revelations.

Getting desperate Fudge yelled out his own questions: were you a mole passing information to you-know-who: No

Then where is Pettigrew now if you didn’t kill him: He changed into his rat Animagus and escaped into the sewers after he cut of his finger and blew up the street knocking me back and killing those muggles.

“Mr. Shakebolt administer the antidote,“ Amelia demanded at once. All these years, an innocent man had rotted in Azkaban while the real murderer had been free living who knows where and now everyone knew it.

“Those in favor of the Guilt of Lord Black raise your wands.” Not a single wand was lit.

“Those in favor of freeing Lord Black of all charges?” Every wand lit across the room.

“So, it was stated, so it shall be. Lord Sirius Orion Black you are free of all charges held against you. On behalf of the Ministry, I wish to apologize for the injustices done to you by the former Government. While I know nothing can ever compare to what you have endured over the last 9 years, we wish to compensate you a total of 50, 000 galleons as an apology. We will make sure to get it into this evening paper of your innocence, and you should be free to walk amongst the public without fear by tomorrow.” Minister Fudge stated as calmly as he could. Because on the inside he was mildly freaking out. He just knew that when this got out, there was going to be an uproar. Black was the Lord to a very old and powerful house, and he had been thrown into prison without a trial. He was really hoping he could salvage his reputation somehow- Hoping that maybe since he was the Minister that freed the man, the public would see him as correcting a wrong done by his predecessor and not as part of the group that could condemn an innocent man to the dementors. “If there is anything else, we at the Ministry could do for you, please just ask.”

“There is something you can do for me actually,” Sirius replied immediately. “I want full custody of my Godson Harrison. His parents were adamant that they wanted him to be raised by me if anything happened, and I’d like to begin doing that.”

Before Fudge or Emelia could begin to respond, Dumbledore was out of his seat drawing all eyes to him. “I don’t think that is such a great idea. The boy hardly knows you, and would we really want to remove him from the only home he knows?”

“Harrison, has spent the last 6 weeks writing and visiting me Dumbledore, and I have no doubts that he would wish to be with the guardian he should have been with all along.” Sirius snapped back angry that Dumbledore was trying to interfere once again. 

“What of his Aunt and Uncle? I’m sure they wouldn’t want to part with the boy they raised as a son?”

“If I may cut in gentlemen?” Cadmus asked politely as he made his way to where Fudge and Amelia were sitting and handed them a set of forms. “I have here with me signed documents from Mr. and Mrs. Dursley giving up guardianship of Heir Potter to Lord Black. All he needs to do is sign them and he will be recognized in the muggle world as Harrison’s sole guardian. If you the Esteemed Minister were to sign off on Lord Black rights as his magical Guardian, reuniting a wronged man with his beloved godson we can be done with today and all get back to what’s most important hmm?”

Reading the documents and knowing that allowing Lord Black to take full custody of the boy-who-lived-thus putting the child with the family he wanted- would look good in the eyes of the public Cornelius made his decision. “Lord Black is to be granted full custody of the minor Harrison James Potter effective immediately. Case adjourned!”

With that he banged the gavel once and stood effectively dismissing everyone present.

~~*~~

Harrison leapt from his seat as soon as the words were out of the Minister’s mouth and was running across the hall towards his godfather as fast as he could.

When he reached the man, Sirius was just being released from his restraints and turned to greet him, pulling him into a tight hug as both cried quietly, relieved it was finally over. They were going to be a family at last. 

Pulling away and thanking Cadmus for all his help, Sirius quickly signed the papers transferring custody from the Dursley's to himself before he placed his arm across his pup’s shoulders and turned to leave.

They had barely made it out of the double doors when they were stopped by Dumbledore stepping in front of them. “Sirius my boy, I must implore you to either return Harry to his aunt and uncle or come with me so we can figure out the best way to keep him safe.”

Glaring at the man in front of him Sirius tightened his hold onto Harrisons shoulder, “That’s Lord Black to you Dumbledore, and you will refer to my godson as Heir Potter, and not that god forsaken nickname. You know Lily hated that name,” he stated angrily.

“Now I will be taking my godson home, and you will do well to keep out of our business. You will be his Headmaster while he attends school and nothing more. If you choose to harass either of us, I will send him to one of the other schools around Europe, or have him homeschooled, do I make myself clear?” he demanded, before he walked them past the man who was beginning to show the anger, he felt at being dismissed.

Once they had rounded the corner, he directed Harrison to the closest fireplace, and floo’d to their new home at Potter Estates in Oxfordshire, as they had discussed on one of there many visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer to get posted then I hoped. I’ wanted it posted within a couple days if the last chapter. I’m itching to get Sirius and Harrison’s lives together going finally and will be working on the next and get it up ASAP.<
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway even though it wasn’t exactly what I had originally planned, nor was it as long as it should have been.
> 
> Oh and for Sirius image, think Orlando Bloom with his shoulder length hair and his slight goatee. that's my inspiration for 30 year old Sirius who has the time and means to make himself healthy again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into Potter Estates, Sirius and Harrison begin their lives together, doing some Godfather/son bonding and Sirius meets up with Remus.

Chapter Seven 

~~*~~

As they sped through the Floo network rushing past multiple fireplaces Harrison felt the ring on his finger warm slightly before suddenly they were coming to a stop and he was being gripped on his left arm by his godfather preventing him from losing his balance as they stepped into their new home. 

He gasps slightly when he opened his eyes and took in the room in front of him. They had stepped out into a medium sized room with comfortable looking sofas and high-backed chairs, with beautiful art decorating the walls. The room was colored in creams and browns, giving a warm and inviting feeling.

“This is the main greeting room, anyone who comes in through the Floo network, will end up here, or they can Apparate to outside the front gates if they have been added into the wards by the Lord of the house. Until you turn 15 and take up the Potter Lordship, the Ward holder will be me, as your magical Guardian,” Sirius said directing him through a set of double doors and out into a beautiful bright grand foyer adorned with chandelier hanging from the ceiling above a small round table beautifully decorated with a bouquet of flowers and double staircases to the second floor, with a set of open doors leading into what Harrison could clearly see as a comfortable looking library.

“Down here you will find, the kitchen with breakfast nook, formal dining area, family room, a formal sitting room, Powder room, along with 2 guest suites, the library with attached office off to the side and greeting room that we just came through.

There are two sets of French doors off the kitchen and dining rooms, that lead out to the back yard and the gardens. There is also a small quidditch pitch that your grandfather had built for your dad when he ended up joining his house team, and swimming pool with outdoor seating off the back patio. Upstairs has four suits, meant for family only. The master suite, which will be yours if you want it, or there is the Heirs suite, and 2 spare suites with and adjoining bathroom. The other suites have their own bathroom. You pick whichever room you want pup; this is your house and I want us to be happy here.” Sirius told him as he gave him a quick tour from memory, having been here a few times in his teens when Charlus and Dorea had still been alive.

“um…You can have the Master suite, ill take the Heirs suite,” Harrison stutter getting a bit overwhelmed that this house and lands were his and where he was going to grow up.

“If your sure pup,” Sirius said placing a hand on his boys’ shoulder and guiding him to his new room. “Why don’t you get settled and explore your new room, maybe see what you want changed or updated while I look at the Master across the hall for a bit. Ill come get you in an hour, and we can head down to the kitchens and meet the house elves and have a late lunch eh?”

Harrison nodded and entered his new room with wide eyes. His room was almost twice the size his aunt and uncles’ room back at his old house. To his left sat a double four-poster bed set in the center of one wall, with two bedside tables on either side. On a wall in between two large windows that were floor-to-ceiling sat a desk in the same dark wood as the bed. He had a sitting area in front of a fireplace directly across from the bed -that had two more large windows set on either side bringing in lots of natural light- and two large bookcases on a wall in between two doors directly across from his desk and to the right of his bedroom door.

He had entered through a door that faced the sitting area making the main part of his room slightly L in shape.

He checked out the rooms behind the doors on either side of his bookcases and found a large walk-in wardrobe and Large an-suite bath.

The room was clearly decorated with an older teen or young adult in mind, so Harrison knew he was going to have his godfather make a few changes. He liked the dark wood, white walls, and grey carpeting, but the cream curtains and bedding he wanted to replace with blue.

He would add books from his already growing library that was currently stored inside his shrunken trunk after lunch at the same time as he unpacked his clothes into his new wardrobe and get wall decorations later when he figured out what his favorite teams were. They had discussed the only sport in the Wizarding world ‘Quidditch’ on one of his visits over the past few weeks, but having never witnessed a game, Harrison didn’t have a favorite team or player to support yet. Sirius had promised they would go to plenty of games over the next few years, so he was sure his walls would be full soon enough.

Before he knew it, the hour was up, and Sirius knocked on his door and entered.

“Ready for some lunch pup?” the man asked with his usual smile. After receiving a nod, they headed downstairs and into the Large kitten where three houseleves were hard at work until they recognized exactly who it was standing before them.

“Little Master has returned! We is waiting for yous to come home, and yous has!” They yelled happily running over to greet their little master. “Master Sirius yous bring little master home at last?”

Laughing Sirius replied, “yes, yes Harrison and I will be living here from now on, the house won’t be empty any longer. “he promised them, having always gotten along well with the Potter elves unlike the one he grew up with.

After the three elves introduced themselves to Harrison as Blippy -who was the Head elf- and Tod and Bindy they were ushered over to the breakfast nook and served lunch.

~~*~~

The first few days in their new house were some of the best that Harrison had ever had. He spent time exploring the grounds with his godfather in his Animagus form or laughing until he couldn’t breathe as they played fetch; Padfoot chasing after whatever Harrison could find to throw.

Sirius started teaching him how to swim in the pool on their third day of living in their new home and had insisted on a nightly routine on the fourth day. So, every evening after dinner, he would send Harrison to go shower and get ready for bed, then the two of them would either read in the sitting area of Harrisons room, or Sirius would sit on the edge of his bed, while Harrison got comfortable and tell him a story about his parents or of the Marauders and some of the adventures they got up to in school.

While it is true that Harrison is 10 years old and might be considered to big to be told bedtime stories or tucked in at night. He was relishing in having sometime to do those things for him finally. Having watched his aunt and uncle dote on his cousin for years, he was finally getting to experience what it means to have a parent that cared for him.

Along with exploring the grounds and house and getting settled into their daily lives, Sirius had registered Harrison for Muggle home schooling, and set up a schedule for them to work a few hours each afternoon with a Muggleborn tutor. They had figured out relatively quickly that Harrison was head of peers his own age and after having him take an aptitude test bumped him up to seventh grade for more of a challenge.

~~*~~

Almost two months have gone by since the trial. Harrison had had his first experience in wizarding traditions and Holidays with the celebration of Samhain with his godfather and it was now coming to the end of November, the first snowfall covering the grounds outside.

On this day Sirius was sat in the office off the Library going over paperwork on both the Potter and Black accounts sent over by their account managers. He had requested a detailed list off all transactions going and coming from both accounts over the past 9 years. He wasn’t expecting much from the main black accounts. Only the yearly allotted allowances and investments should be all the activity it had seen, but he was concerned about the Potter accounts, having his suspicions that the Dursleys might have been paid to take care of Harrison, and had failed to do so.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the open door and smiled at seeing his godson coming into the room. “All done your schoolwork for the day pup?”

Harrison nodded as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, “Yes, we finished almost a half hour ago, I got a snack before coming here. You wanted to see me?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about. You know that I received word from my friend Remus a few weeks ago, and have been in contact with him through letters since then?”

Seeing Harrisons nod of confirmation, even if it he could also see apprehension in the boy’s eyes. “I have set up a lunch meeting with him tomorrow afternoon as its Saturday and I wanted to know if you would like to be there? I know he has a lot to answer for when it comes to both of us pup, especially you. He should have tried to contact you, been there for you even if he couldn’t enter your aunt and uncles house, he knew where Lily’s sister lived. We all did, and he could have stayed in the neighborhood and watched over you that way. So ill understand If you would rather hold off on meeting him, but I wanted to give you the chance to confront him now if it’s what you wanted.”

Harrison sat there thinking hard. He wasn’t sure what he wanted honestly. He said before he would wait to see what excuse the man had for disappearing and abandoning him after that night, but now that the man was here and ready to meet in person, Harrison wasn’t sure he could bring himself to go.

“um...I..I think I will stay home. I’m not ready to meet him yet.” He told Sirius finally. "Maybe go next time?”

“That’s completely understandable pup, and I want you to know that just because I’m meeting him tomorrow, that not all is forgiven okay? He still has a lot to make up for and I will always be on your side.”

“Thank you, Siri.” The boy whispered back biting his lip.

“I wanted to talk to you about your time with the Dursleys, I know we went over a few things on our visits and even over the last couple months, but the affect living with them has had on your health worries me pup. You understand what they did to you was wrong, but I don’t think you have grasped the extent of it. On top of being hit by a dark curse when you were a baby, I’m worried. So, I set you up an appointment with the Goblins to see one of their healers to do a thorough health scan on Monday. Then I want you to see Healer Thomas and talk to him, I want to make sure you are 100% healthy okay? Can you do all that for me without argument?”

Harrison sat with his eyes wide and listened to everything Sirius was saying. He figured he would be forced to see someone eventually but had hoped to put it off longer. He didn’t want to talk about his time with the Dursley’s with anyone but his godfather. He knew logically it was best, and he needed to do it. He wasn’t an idiot by any means, far from it in fact. But he was still nervous about talking to someone he didn’t know. But he agreed to do it reluctantly, knowing It needed to be done, and it would ease some of his godfathers worries. He would do anything for the man who had taken him away from his old life and spent every day making sure Harrison knew he was wanted and loved.

“Thank you pup, I promise, it will be worth it and once its over, you can put it all behind you.”

Sirius stood from his seat and pulled his boy into a tight hug, proud of how brave he was for agreeing even though he could clearly see the doubt and nervousness in the boy’s eyes.

~~*~~

The following morning Sirius stepped into a private room at the Leaky Cauldron 5 minutes before 11am when he was supposed to meet his old friend.

He removed his outer robe and sat at the table in the center of the room and tapping the menu with his finger and silently requesting strong black tea to be delivered.

At couple minutes later and with two minutes to spare, the door opened and in walked Remus Lupin looking older and shabbier than the last time they had stood in the same room. Sirius stood and greeted him as he approached the table grasping his hand in a firm shake. “Moony, its good to see you.”

“Pads…. I, yeah, it’s good to see you too. You are looking healthy.” He stammered a bit awkwardly. Now that he was finally standing in front of his only living friend again, he was at a loss of what to do or say.

“Yeah well, daily potions, and meetings with a mind healer twice a week will do that.” Was the blunt reply cause Remus to wince slightly.

“How have you been? How’s Harrison?”

“Harrison is brilliant, incredible. Lily and James would be proud of him, I know I am. He didn’t want to come today, he isn’t ready to meet you yet. Feels you abandoned him, and he isn’t ready to hear excuses yet.” Sirius sat back in his chair and gestured to the seat across from him. He was being a bit short with the man, he knew, and while he could and would eventually forgive him for believing he betrayed James and Lily, he couldn’t let him off for disappearing and abandoning his pup so easily, however.

Remus lowered his gaze to the table, unable to meet Sirius eyes. “I couldn’t, Dumbledore told me about the wards on the house, you know what I am. I’m a dark creature, and they kept out all dark magic. Creatures include.”

“That’s an excuse and you know Remus. So, you couldn’t get into the house, or on the property. You knew exactly where he was living, we both did. The rest of the magical world might be deluded to think Dumbledore had him hid away somewhere under the fidelis charm, but we both knew he was with Petunia and that they have lived in the same house since Lily’s parents died when she was seventeen. You could have moved to the neighborhood, watched over him, that way, but you were a coward and ran away.”

“I just lost three of my best friends and believed another betrayed them, I didn’t take it well Sirius, what do you want me to say?” Remus pleaded desperately.

“HARRISON HAD JUST LOST HIS ENTIRE FAMILY!” Sirius yelled, “And was ripped away from the world he should have grown up in!”

“I can forgive you a lot of things Moony, and you and I will be good after a while, but I can’t forgive abandoning Harrison, he needed you and you weren’t there.” Sirius stated lowering his voice, as the door opened, and his tea was brought in. “You better be prepared to work to earn his forgiveness and trust, because It won’t come easily. I can promise you that.”

Remus nodded in understanding, determined to win the trust of the boy. He regrets the choices he made all those years ago, and will do whatever he has to, to make up for it.

Seeing his old friends’ determination, Sirius relaxed and turned the conversation to safer topics for the time being, and they spent the next hour and a half catching up.

~~*~~

When Sirius returned home later that afternoon, he found his pup hard at work in the library as per usual. He knew that Harrison was going to be a bookworm like his mother but knowing how active he could be when he put his books away, Sirius had made a quick stop into the alley before coming home and picking him up a surprise. “Hey Pup, come outside for a bit, I’ve got something to show you.” He grinned before hurrying out to back yard where the surprise was waiting for them.

When Harrison arrived, he grinned in excitement when he saw two brand new broomsticks hovering beside the man he was slowly looking to as a true parent.

“Wanna learn to ride a broom kiddo?” His godfather asked grinning at him.

“YES!!” was yelled immediately, causing the dog Animagus to laugh loudly, before he instructed Harrison how to mount and dismount the broom. Before showing him how to lean forward to go and pull up on the broom to slow down or stop. Once he was sure the boy got the basics, they hopped on and flew carefully over to the quidditch pitch and spent the afternoon, racing each other around the perimeter with Sirius keeping a close eye on his boy the entire time, incase he needed to grab him if he fell or lost control. But after seeing him fly for only a few minutes, he didn’t think he would need to, as he was coming to realize the 10-year-old Potter was as much of a natural flyer as his Dad had been.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healed by the Goblins

Chapter Eight

  
Sirius and Harrison stepped out of the Floo and into a side room of the leaky cauldron on Monday morning.   
  
Nodding a quick hello to Tom as he stood wiping down the counter as they walked through the main part of the Pub and into the back and through the entrance to the shop filled street heading directly to Gringotts for their scheduled meeting.

Harrison walked alongside side his godfather; head held high and trying not to fidget or stare at the ground nervously. He was not looking forward to what might be revealed at this appointment or what Sirius might think when they were done. He didn’t want the man to look at him with pity. Logically he knew everything would be alright of course, but in the wake of his nerves, logic seemed to jump right out the window that morning.

As they passed the Goblins guarding the doors, Sirius nodded in greeting, causing Harrison -who had been watching the man from the corner of his eye- to do the same, and before he knew they were crossing the long hall and approaching a free goblin sat high up at a desk.

“Lord Black and Heir Potter-Black here for our appointment to see Healer Bogrod,” Sirius stated clearly.

“Sharptooth, take them down the Infirmary,” The goblin snapped before turning back to the papers in front of him.

“Follow me please,” Said the Goblin as he led them through a set of doors to the left, and down a hall to a large room, decked out with beds on either side and way at the back a large sectioned off area that Harrison could just barely see marking along the walls and floor, and different colored candles strategically placed on the floor.

“Your appointment has arrived Bogrod,” the goblin stated before leaving back the way they came.

~~*~~

Harrison was directed to remove his outer robe and shoes and lay down on one of the beds by the stern looking Goblin who turned to his godfather and asked exactly what it was the man wanted done.

“I want you to run a full diagnostic on him, as strong and thorough as you can manage. He was hit will the Killing Curse when he was a toddler and neglected and abused by his previous caregivers. So, I want to know exactly what that has done to his body and magical core so we can correct it if possible,” Sirius stated firmly.

“That will be a hefty price Lord Black,” The goblin said with a greedy sneer. While the Potters and Black may be well respected clients of the Goblins, a lot of them were still greedy when it comes to gold.

“I don’t care what it costs, you can take the payment out of the Main Black Vaults, I just want Harrison as healthy as possible,” Sirius said firmly.

“Very well, step back and let me work the Lord Black. Heir Potter, you are to stay still while I run the diagnostics.’ With that Bogrod waved his hand along the length the child’s body from head-to-toe muttering in a language that Harrison couldn’t understand.

It took nearly fifteen minutes of constant casting before Bogrod moved back and grabbed a piece of parchment that appeared and hovered beside him as he worked.

“Hmmm.” He muttered as he peered over the results. “You will be happy to know, that besides a mild strain on his magic that seems to be focusing on the area around his scar, Heir Potter seems to be quite healthy and powerful for someone so young.

As can be seen, just by his size when compared to the fact that both his parents were both rather tall, as were the older Potters, Heir Potter is severely malnourished and lacking in important vitamins needed in a growing child.

I will subscribe him a strong Nutrient potion to be taken with every meal for the next few months, that can easily correct that. Heir Potter can expect to go through a bit of a growth spurt, before his next birthday, that will bring him up to the height he would have been otherwise.”

“What about his scar? Do you have any idea why his magic is focusing on that erea?” Sirius asked worriedly. He knew that it was a cursed scar but began to fear there was something much worse about it than originally thought.

“yes, there seems to be a sort of dark essence residing within the scar itself. I’m not entirely sure to what extent, but I can tell you this, if Heir Potters magic wasn’t focused on it, it would have affected his mind and core years ago. His magic is the only thing keeping him alive and sane at this point.

I’m going to bring in a curse breaker. He’s a master in his field and highly trusted by Gringotts. You will also be happy to know that he is under oath to keep all his dealings secret, so Heir Potters identity and what we find will stay within these walls, that I assure you.” Bogrod stated distractedly as he sent off word with one of the assistant goblins in the infirmary to fetch the curse breaker in question.

Sirius was just about to reply when a small and scared voice pulled his attention to the boy laying on the bed.

“Siri, what… what’s going on?”

“It’s alright, pup, we are just going to bring in a…a. specialist to look at your scar and see about getting you all healed up alright?” Sirius re-assured his scared looking godson. “you are going to be fine; I promise you.”

Harrison nodded, as he leaned into the man and rested his head on his thigh -after he sat on the bed beside him- and tried to relax as he felt fingers run through his hair comfortingly.

~~*~~

It wasn’t long after Sirius sat down to comfort his boy, when a tall red-haired wizard walked in chatting with the assistant goblin who had gone to fetch him.

When he looked over and saw exactly who it was on the bed, recognizing Lord Black from the articles that have been in the Prophet over the past couple months -and there for the child could only be one person- Harrison Potter; the boy who lived. - his eyes widened, and he stopped for the briefest of moments.

Shaking himself from his shock William Weasley, more commonly known as Bill, stepped up the two wizards and the Head Healer Goblin Bogrod, his professional mask in place ready to work.

“Mr. Weasley,” Bogrod greeted in as friendly of voice as you can expect from a blood thirsty goblin. “Take a look at this scan and tell me what you think?” he said handing over the parchment.

Bill scanned the results, eyes widening before flicking up to the scar on the boy’s head. He took his wand out of the holster on his left arm, and approached the occupants on the bed asking in a soothing voice, “Would you mind if I run a few of my own tests on the area around the scar?”

“Do what you have to do Mr. Weasley,” Said Sirius, for there was only one family the man could be from, with that particular shade of striking red hair.

“Ill be quick and gentle I promise,” He said to the child before him, thankful he was laying in a way that the scar was on the side away from Lord Black, so he didn’t have to disturb him from the man he drew comfort from.

Bill ran multiple scans over the scar- each one more complex than the last- his brow furrowing in concentration as he received more and more disturbing results. He could hardly believe what he was seeing in front of him, becoming more horrified by the minute. Fore what was revealed to him, was far darker than he was expecting, and the blackest magic one could perform. Set inside the lightning bolt scar on the forehead of a 10-year-old child, was a Horcrux – a fragment of another being’s soul.

When Bill finished his scans, he tuned to Bogrod and pulled the goblin far enough away to speak to him quietly without the fear of being overheard by the two sat on the bed.

“A Horcrux,” he breathed shocked. “That scar is the house of soul fragment, and we both can guess exactly who it belongs too. Which means, he may not be gone after all!”

“Can you remove it?” Bogrod asked gravely.

“Yes, there is a cleansing ritual that can be done, its very draining on both the caster, and the person needing cleansed, however. If not done carefully can kill the caster, which is why it’s rarely recommended when there are other alternatives for less severe cases.

But when dealing with something as black as a Horcrux, we really don’t have any alternatives that will leave Potter alive.”

Bogrod nodded before heading back over and informing his patient and Guardian with Bill following a minute after, arriving just intime to hear Lord Black reply, “Do it.’ As he noticeably tightened his hold on the child in his arms.

Standing from the bed Harrison and Sirius were led across the room and behind the sectioned off area that Harrison had seen earlier when they first entered the Infirmary.

As it was revealed in its entirety, Harrison’s eyes widened as he saw large cauldrons and bowls -though he would later learn they were used for different rituals- positioned in a circle around a runic design etched into the floor.

He didn’t know what the Rune was, but due to all the reading he had done over the past few months, he recognized the design for what it was, and he was fascinated, despite the fear running through him.

Bogrod and Bill directed him to lay in the center of the circle after which they administered a strong sleeping draught and pain reliever and waited until they set in and his world fell into darkness.

~~*~~

Sirius paced back and forth along one of the side walls never taking his eyes of the child he loved so much. He hated that he had to knowingly allow Harrison to go through with the ritual that was just getting underway. Knowing that it was going to hurt him no matter that he was given a pain reliever and put to sleep, Harrison was still going to feel some pain as they attacked the vermin that was inside his scar.

While Sirius paced, Bill and Bogrod got into position to begin cleansing the scar. Bogrod, was going to be standing just outside the perimeter, ready to deal with the soul fragment as it was released from its human container, and watch over the curse breaker, making sure he didn’t over do it and lose control, potentially killing himself.

Bill took a deep breath, before he focused on his magical core, and directing it outwards and towards the location he could now feel the darkness was hiding. Never taking his eyes off the lightening bolt scar in front of him, he directed his magic to forcefully attack the foreign entity and began to mutter in Latin under his breath.

The World around him lost all focus as he felt his magic touch, the soul piece. This is what made this particular ritual so dangerous, by using his very core to remove ‘that what which does not belong’, everything else falls away, and the caster has the potential to lose themselves into the enchantments. He could lose control if he isn’t careful, potentially severing his very core with no way of repairing it. A week wizard could live on as a squib, but a powerful wizard -such as you need to be to become a curse breaker- the loss of ones magic so drastically is to much for the witch or wizards’ body to handle, killing them instantly.

As the minutes, turned into an hour, and then another, Bill fought with the soul fragment, never stopping his muttered enchantments even as he felt his body begin to weaken, and the child on the floor, finally overcome by the pain that was once dulled by the pain reliever began to scream in earnest his body arching of the ritual room floor.

Just when it seemed like the curse breaker was losing his hold on his magic, and his body was weakening to much for him to stand, he seemed to give one final pull with his all the strength he possessed, and the soul piece ripped away from the scar and a black wraith like creature soured through the air.

Acting quickly Bogrod, used his own magic, to force the wraith into a cube like object he had placed inside the ritual bowl in front of him, and poured a few drops of basilisk venom onto its surface.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when there was a shriek of agony from within the bowl, and the venom worked to destroy the contents within. Within second, the streaking had stopped, and the cube was destroyed killing the soul held within.

~~*~~

Once the Horcrux had been destroyed and he was given the okay by the curse breaker - who was being forced to sit down by the goblins and take a pepper up potion- Sirius raced into the ritual circle and over to his godson’s side, carefully picking him up and checking him over for any other signs of distress or injuries. He sighed in relief, when he could see that the boy was sleeping peacefully, and the only thing notably wrong other than apparent exhaustion, was the lightly bleeding scar.

One of the other healers came to his side, and ran a diagnostic scan over the boy, before healing the scar, and spelling a potion into his stomach, to help him restore any strain that was put onto his core during the ritual as he slept. The boy would be tired for the next few days, but with a lot of food and rest, his magical core would heal until it was back to full capacity, no longer needing to stem off the parasite that was trying to worm its way into the child’s mind.

Bogrod approached the pair as Sirius stood up with his godson still in his arms and handed him a medium sized case filled with potions. “His nutrient Potions, enough for 2 weeks. Once he has taken one, place the vial back into the case, and they will refill automatically after he has finished all of them. He is to take one with every meal, for the next 6 months, after which he will be brought back for a check up and we will re-assess his treatment then.” The goblin said handing over the case, which Sirius shrunk and placed inside his robe pocket.

“Thank you, for everything,” Sirius breathed hoarsely, the day and all that Harrison had gone through taking its tole on the man.

“Payment will be taken out of your vaults as discussed, why don’t you take Heir Potter home and let him rest. He will be tired for the next few days but should be back too normal by the weekend at the latest. If you have any concerns, don’t hesitate to bring him back Lord Black” Bogrod replied before walking away to check on another patient.

Sirius made sure to check on and thank Bill -making sure the man was really going to be okay after what he did and risked for his pup and learning that with a few days of rest, to allow his magical core to heal he would be just fine – before he grabbed Harrison’s robe and left for home, taking Harrison directly to his bed and tucking him in.

Once he made sure he was settled and wouldn’t be waking anytime soon, Sirius went over to the sitting area in front of the fireplace to wait for him to wake. He wasn’t going to leave his pups side until he was up, and he could let him know that everything was alright, just as he promised it would be.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time Skip, a filler chapter covering the next few months in the lives of Harrison and Sirius!

Chapter Nine

The next few months seemed to fly by for the two occupants of The Potter estates.

Time was spent on schoolwork and continuing to learn all about the magical world or flying around the pitch outside -when it wasn’t too cold- or reading one book or another just for fun for Harrison. Just generally having the freedom to be the kid he was always denied.

While Sirius continued to keep in contact with their lawyer, giving Cadmus plenty of work as he sued the Dursleys for accepting the money meant to take care of Harrison and never spending a dime on him, as well his years of abuse and neglect. Needless to say, Vernon had lost his job, as the scandal hit the muggle papers, and He and his wife were being investigated by Child Services, on top of having to pay back every Pound they received from the Potter accounts. While they weren’t locked away in prison as would have been preferred, they were forced to sell their house and move in with Vernon’s sister Marge, just to pay back what was owed. 

Sirius was also in constant contact with the Potter account manager, after it was noted that a few items had been removed from the vaults, -one being a certain Cloak of Invisibility that once belonged to James. There was currently an investigation into exactly when the items had been removed, and they were confident it would be rectified quickly. Dumbledore was looking at answering a lot of question in the not-so-distant future.

And maybe one of the most important things of all; Sirius was diligent in attending all of his sessions with Healer Thomas, still going twice a week until winter turned into spring, where his appointments dwindled down to just once a month.

Thanks to the potions he was on and talking things through with his Healer, Sirius was beginning to finally feel like a version of his old self, and more day than not were spent with him laughing and smiling, and nights were spent in a restful sleep, his nightmares coming less and less as he dealt with the trauma that had been most of his life.

Over the past few months, a lot of memories were made inside the house as well. One in particular was a favorite of both Man and child. It was the celebration of their first Yule, not only together as a family, but in Harrisons case, first celebration ever, and Sirius’ since before he was imprisoned.

~~*~~

Memory

~~*~~

_On the morning of December 25 th Harrison was startled awake by a sudden weight landing along his abdomen. Opening his eye wearily to see what was going on, he suddenly sat up and grinned at the appearance of a certain shaggy black down draped across his lap. _

_“Good morning Siri,” he greeted laughing and hugging the dog to his chest._

_Pulling back and changing back to a man, Sirius smiled as he pulled his pup back into a real hug, wishing a happy yule into his ear._

_“Come on, get up and come downstairs when you are ready, I think there might be a few gifts for you in the sitting room,” Sirius told him before he got up and headed downstairs to grab his usual morning tea, and request an extra special breakfast be ready in an hour or so._

_He had just arrived in the room, when there was a pecking on the window closest to him, so he opened it to let the owl in and removed two shrunken parcels from its legs, and watching it fly back out again almost immediately._

_Curious, Sirius unshrunk the parcels, and after running scans to make sure they weren’t tampered with or any harmful spells had been placed, he picked them up and saw they were addressed; one to himself and the other Harrison. He set Harrisons aside when he recognized Moony handwriting, deciding to give it to him after he had opened his other gifts, knowing that the boy was still refusing to meet the werewolf; Deciding to keep him at arm’s length for a little while longer._

_Sirius sat down in his usual chair by the fire, smiling when he heard pounding feet running down the stairs, and his godson came skidding to a stop on sock clad feet in the doorway, his eyes going wide as he took in the room and the gifts piled in the corner waiting for him._

_“Those are for me?” He gasped shocked, seeing the small mountain of gifts. There were two piles in the room, the one closest to his godfather was clearly for him, and other one could be for nobody else but Harrison himself._

_“Of course, pup, come on sit down and open them up!” Sirius told him, just as excited as the child. He relished that he was going to get to experience Yule through his boy’s eyes and was content knowing that he was able to do all this for him._

_As soon as the words were barely out of his godfathers’ mouth Harrison leapt towards his pile and began ripping into the wrapping in his excitement, gasping happily as each of his gifts were revealed._

_For the first gifts that he could ever remember getting, Harrison was pleased with the books, broomstick servicing kit, chess set, muggle and wizarding boardgames and more that he received. He was curious at some of the names on the cards that were attached- not expecting to receive a gift even if had sent them one himself. He had heard of them of course; The Tonks were his godfather’s cousins, and while he hadn’t met them in person yet, letters had been exchanged between them and Sirius and they always asked after him. He had sent his hellos in the letters Sirius would send off as well and was looking forward to meeting them sometime in the new year when they returned from their holiday abroad._

_Another gift weas from his godbrother Neville who he had decided to finally write a letter two a few weeks prior, and the two of them had been exchanging weekly letters ever since. Though they had yet to meet in person, Neville’s Grandmother was apparently very protective of him, and limited his contact outside their home. Sirius had made contact with Dowager Longbottom, and the two would hopefully be able to come to an agreement soon, so the boys can finally meet._

_Most of the gifts were of course from his godfather, who loved to spoil him -though nowhere near how spoiled his cousin Dudley was by his parents thankfully- and Harrison cherished them all._

_When Harrison as going back over his new books and games, trying to decide which one he wanted to take a closer look at first, he heard a throat clear to his left and looked over at his godfather who was sat with his own pile of open gifts on the floor beside him, holding a vial in his hand, and watching him nervously._

_“Come here for a second pup, there is something I want to ask you,” the man said as he motioned him to come closer._

_Curiously, Harrison approached him and stood before his godfather and waited to see what he wanted to ask._

_“You know how much I love you right pup? Have since the day you were born. I know that I can never replace your mom and dad. But I was wondering, what you thought about me Blood adopting you?” Sirius asked him quietly._

_“What…what does it mean to blood adopt? Is it the same as normal adoption? I read about that in a book in the library once when I was still living with the Dursley’s” he stated in a whisper, biting his lip nervously._

_“Blood adoption requires a potion, and a little bit of my blood added to it. You would take the potion – preferably before bed as it can be a little painful and its best if your asleep for it- and you would become my son, in blood and magic. It doesn’t replace your mom or dad, but I would be more like a third parent. So, you would have mom and two dads If you wanted.”_

_“You want me? You would really make me your son? Not just your ward or godson?” Harrison asked with tears filling his eyes._

_“I want you, more than anything in the world pup.” Sirius said, as he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I have loved you as if you were my own, since the very beginning Harrison.”_

_Sirius tightened his hug, as he felt his pup break down in his arms for what felt like the dozenth time over the last couple months. He knew after living so long feeling like a burden, or unwanted by his relatives, Harrison would need reassurances for a long time yet and anytime it was confirmed by his godfather how much he was wanted and loved, he became overwhelmed and couldn’t hold in his emotions any longer; thus, breaking down in the man’s arms._

_“Yes, I want you to adopt me please,” Harrison stuttered out through his tears, hardly believing it was happening._

_~~*~~_

_The rest of the day went by relatively quickly for the soon to be father and son. Sirius had given Harrison Remus’ gift after they pulled apart and his pup had calmed down again, which the boy opened quietly and inspected the Album filled with photos of his parents when they were in school, and of their wedding that he found within. He had set it aside when they were called for breakfast, where he ate quietly lost in thought. Sirius had a feeling, that while Remus still had a lot to answer too, and make up for, he was at least headed in the right direction._

_They played some of Harrison new boardgames after breakfast and headed out to go flying for a bit in the afternoon. And as dinner approached, Harrison stood and watched as Sirius lit the Yule log in the kitchen fire, before they both grabbed some of their Goat dinner, tossing it into the fire in an offering to the spirits of family passed in remembrance, but with hopes for the New Year._

_Harrison was sure to whisper his love for his parents as he dropped in his portion before they went back to the table and ate their meal, happily talking about their day, and any plans they wanted to make for the new year._

_While they didn’t attend any Balls over the Yule season this year, as Sirius had decided to make this holiday season just for the two of them, He made a mental note, to begin Harrison’s lessons in etiquette and dance sometime in January in preparation for the following year. As Harrison’s soon to be father, and Lord of the house, Sirius was going to be taking his duties to prep his new son on everything he would need to know for when he took on his Potter headship at fifteen._

_Later that night, as they were getting ready to retire for the evening, Sirius made sure to tuck Harrison in as was their normal routine, telling him a story of his first yule at Potter Manor with his dad and grandparents, before he watched him down the Adoption potion and close his eyes, drifting off to sleep._

_“Goodnight son,” Sirius said as he quietly left and headed to his own room across the hall, ready for sleep himself after a long and exciting day._

_The next morning, when they both awoke and greeted each other, They were happy to notice, slight differences in Harrison appearance. While he had already taken after the Black side of his family before -more so than the Potters; his hair thinned out a bit -becoming more like Sirius own-, losing the Potter thickness, his Jaw had sharpened a bit more and he had grown an extra inch in height making it clear that once his body had healed from his potion regiment, and his growth spurt hit, he would be on the taller side like Sirius himself was. James had been tall in his own right of course, but Sirius had always been just that little bit taller than his old friend._

_He did, however, keep his mother’s Beautiful green eyes, and his fathers’ straight nose and slightly curved ears. Needless to say, Harrison seemed to be a perfect combination of all three of his parents._

_~~*~~_

Memory End

~~*~~

As winter turned into spring, then finally summer was upon them Harrison, was busy finishing off any exams he had to end off the school year. He was happy to finally be finished up his schooling and had the entire summer holidays free to do as he pleased.

Sirius -he was still not brave enough to call him his dad just yet, - had promised to take him on holiday, and he would get to see his first ever Quidditch game as part of his birthday present from the man.

As well, this was an important summer in every young witch and Wizards life. Because those who turn 11 before the end of the summer would be receiving their acceptance letter to one of the Magical schools around the World.

Harrison couldn’t wait to walk the halls of the school his parents -all three of them- had spent seven years exploring.

While he wasn’t looking forward to the Headmaster possibly trying something while he was there. Sirius had warned him that the man might try and meddle into their lives once he started school. He was excited to meet new people, maybe make a friend or two?, and see what new things he could learn. He had taken some lessons, on Magical theory over the past couple months, and was taught the basics for Potion making, so he understood, why some ingredients needed crushing, and others cut. Or why you could mix certain ingredients together but not others, but he hadn’t learned much else as Sirius hadn’t wanted him to get to far ahead in fear he would become bored once he was finally there to attend classes with his peers.

He really hoped he wouldn’t become as bored with his Magical education as he was with his muggle one. It had turned out that seventh grade was still too easy for him and starting in September he would be skipping another grade while he continuing his studies via owl post.

At least if he found the work at Hogwarts too easy, he would be kept busy juggling two different curriculums he supposed.

Harrison had read in one of his Grandfathers old Journals back when they first moved into Potter Estates; having found in on the shelves in the office one day- about a company his family owned, that for the past 13 years since Charlus had passed, had gone almost dormant. Only supplying funding for the small businesses around Europe it had invested in in the past, and making money on when and only if they were doing well. Thankfully the small business they were invested in had all done well enough, even if not all of them had made Peverell Inc. a lot of money, that there at least wasn’t any major losses. 

Determined to get it up and running again, and maybe one day expanding it into so much more, Harrison was adamant that he would stick with his Muggle schooling, and one day head onto University so they could branch out into the muggle world too. There was so much potential that he saw, for what the company could one day become.

When he had mentioned his dream to get the Company not only back up and running but thriving one day to his new dad. Sirius had only hugged him and told him how proud he knew his grandfather would be if he were here. That he Sirius himself, was so unbelievably proud, and would help in anyway he could to make sure Harrison’s dream became a reality. 

~~*~~

For three weeks in the month of July Sirius had taken his son on sort of road trip – or Floo trip would be more accurate- around Europe staying at all the different Properties they collectively owned, exploring the culture, trying all the different food they could get their hands on, and when they were near one playing on the beach.

The week of Harrison Birthday, Remus met them – with Harrisons reluctant permission. He was trying to give the man a chance, though it was slow going. He would nod in greeting to the man if he saw him in the morning, and answer a question verbally if he absolutely had too. But that was as much effort he was willing to make. He only chose to invite him along in the first place for his fathers sake.- While they were staying in Italy, and attended the Home Quidditch game, ‘Italy vs Ireland’.

Harrison had never seen something so incredible and fast paced in his life! He had kept his eyes glued to the pitch the entire time, almost instantly locking onto the small golden snitch, and following it the entire game, until it was finally caught by the Italian seeker.

He was hooked from that moment on. He knew as soon as he was allowed, he wanted to play on his house team.

It was an excited child, that chattered away into his dads ear all the way back home after the game, where a cake and gifts awaited for the now 11-year-old boy.

Rushing up to the man and throwing his arms around him when he saw it all, Harrison muttered into the chest he hid his face into, “Thank you for the best birthday I’ve ever had Dad!”

“You are more than welcome son, I love you!” Sirius replied tears in his eyes. Fore his son had finally called him ‘Dad.’

~~*~~

Two days after Harrisons 11th birthday a thick envelope, was dropped off with the morning mail.

On the very front written in green ink was:

**_Harrison J Potter-Black_ **

**_Heirs Suite,_ **

**_Potter Estates, England._ **

His Hogwarts letter had finally arrived!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School shopping, Hogwarts express, and sorting!

Chapter Ten

~~*~~

**_Dear Mr. Potter-Black,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary Books and equipment._ **

**_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your arrival and look forward to having you as part of our Illustrious school._ **

**_Yours Sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall,_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress._ **

~~*~~

Dressed in a pair of Black slacks, his shiny dress shoes, a Deep royal blue button down and his Day Robe Harrison walked along the streets of Diagon accompanied by his dad the following day, after reviewing his acceptance letter.

Thanks to his potions and shooting up another two inches as well as filling out until he was at a healthy weight for his age over the last couple months, Sirius had taken him shopping a few weeks prior for new clothes both muggle and magical and had had the forethought to get his Hogwarts Robes done up at the same time, so he was happy he would be able to skip that part of the shopping trip that day. He was also happy to note that he had most of the books required at home and were only one or two that he still needed to pick up, along with any new ones that caught his attention as well as stock up on parchment, quills, and ink.   
  
So, with a confident stride- Mostly for show, as he once read that if you looked like you were in need of being somewhere, you were less likely to be disturbed on your travels - Harrison opened the door to Flourish and Blotts and stepped into the busy shop doing his best to ignore the stares as people realized who had just passed them by. 

With Sirius stepping in front of him, they easily Maneuvered their way to the Hogwarts section, and grabbed the two books he needed before roaming the isles quickly and picking up a few more magical guides he thought could be useful during the year, and Level one of both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, to browse in his spare time if he found himself getting bored. It wouldn’t hurt, to read ahead into the classes he planned to take eventually after all. 

Once Sirius had paid for his purchases, he led his son by the shoulder back out the door and into the bustling streets, side stepping a red-haired woman yelling about the increase in prices for potion ingredients and headed into the Apothecary to grab three sets of the basic Hogwarts Potions kits, along with a few other ingredients Sirius Knew from his own school days would be good to have extra of.

After that, they grabbed enough parchment, ink, and quills to get Harrison through until the Yule Holidays -he could always have his dad send more if needed, before finally going to the one place Harrison was excited for the most. Ollivander’s wand shop. 

~~*~~  
  


Stepping through the door Harrison felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the excess of magic that hung in the air. With so many wands stashed around in the shop, the magical residue was thick, and it was a wonder more people didn’t feel its effects whenever they entered the shop.

Harrison was suddenly startled as a man with wild greying hair appeared on a rolling latter from behind a set of shelves. “Ah Mr. Potter id wondered when id be seeing you,” He said with an air of knowing more than he would ever let on. “Or should I say Mr. Potter-Black hmm?

It seems like only yesterday that your mother and Father – Both of them as it were- were in here buying their first wands.”

As he spoke, he browsed through the shelves grabbing multiple boxes all rectangular, but in varying lengths. As he approached Harrison who was now stood in front of the main desk, while Sirius had chosen to sit on a stool near the door, Mr. Ollivander opened one of the boxes and held it out for him to take the wand held within. “Well, go on then, give it a wave.”

Grabbing the wand in his right hand, Harrison gave it a quick flick, dropping it immediately back into the box when suddenly the boxes on the wall to their left, exploded off the shelves and scattered along the floor. “Nope, nope definitely not.” The older man stated in surprise.

Grabbing the next box, he presented it once more to the 11-year-old in front of him. Thus, began a pattern, Harrison tried wand after wand, with varying results, but none seeming to suit the young wizard just right.

“Hmm, I wonder,” he said quietly to himself, as he pulled out one particular box. Could it possibly be the one meant for the child, who survived an attack cast by the owner of its brother?

“Try this one Mr. Potter-Black, 11 inches, Holy with the tail feather of a phoenix,” He said still with that curious expression still on his face as he waited in anticipation.

Not sure what the man was looking for, Harrison waved the wand just as he had done all the others, and while it felt like a better match then any he had tried previous, it still didn’t feal right.

“Curious, curious. Part of me had expected that one to do it.” Ollivander’s said quietly.

“I’m sorry, but what is curious exactly?”

Looking the boy in the eye, and deciding the father and son deserved to know the truth he replied, “I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter-Black; Every single one. It so happens, that the tail feather of the Phoenix that lies inside that wand, gave another feather. Just one other. Its so curious, as I had expected you to be the one that bonded with wand, because its Brother, why its brother gave you that scar. You are the only person to ever survive that dreadful curse Mr. Potter-Black. So, I assumed if anyone were meant for this wand, it would be you.

As it were, I can tell that part of the wand has chosen you, but there is something not quite right.

Come, follow me, and bring that wand, we will take it apart and see what its needs to become your perfect match.”

Sirius and Harrison followed him into the back where there was room filled with jars containing different ingredients and a work bench located in the center.

Mr. Ollivander pulled a few different ingredients off the shelves and set them on the table before directing Harrison to hand over the wand which he then proceeded to run his own wand along the length of it, and the wood fell apart like he had cut a seem along the top and bottom. Inside laid a glowing orange feather, that appeared as if it was on fire.

“I want you to run your hand along the items laid out on the desk and tell me which one or more call to you.” He instructed Harrison and he removed the feather and set it aside.

Harrison ran his hand along the table, and gasped as he felt what appeared to be a warming sensation on his palm from two the ingredients. Noticing his reaction, Ollivander used his wand to collect a sliver of a Red Welsh Dragon scale, and the ashes of a Phoenix and placed them onto the pieces of wood, before sealing them back together, making the wand hole once more.

When he was done, he handed the wand back to the boy, and watched in satisfaction, and the tip glowed bright, and blue and green sparks shot out of it and into the air. 

“Excellent, Excellent. Congratulations Mr. Potter-Black. A nice and strong wand for a wizard such as yourself. 11 inches, Holy with a Dragon scale sliver and the ashes the same phoenix who’s feather used to lie inside that wand. While they may have come from the same Creature as the Feather that is the core of the Dark Lords wand, they are no longer brothers. Still I suspect, we shall still see great things come from you in the future, of that I have no doubt.”

Wanting to dissolve the awkward tension that had built over the last half hour since the wand was first taken out of the box, Sirius pulled his son into a hug and congratulated him for getting his first wand before they were led back to the front of the store to pay.

“That will be 16 galleons for the multiple cores Lord Black, is there anything else you need?” Mr. Ollivander asked once he had made his way back behind the front desk.

“That and an adjustable arm-holster, something sturdy that he can grow with, so made out of dragonhide if you have it,” He said as he pulled out his Magicard to pay for their items when the man behind the counter grabbed one in black off the shelf to his right and gave it to the boy along with the box to store his wand if he so chose.

Saying their goodbyes, they left the shop and headed back towards the Leaky cauldron, ready to get out of the craziness that was the Alley this time of year.

“Is there anything else you want to get while we are out pup?” Sirius asked as they walked.

“Can we head out to the muggle side and stop at a stationary store? I need to pick up some new pencils and notebooks for my muggle schoolwork, and I was thinking that I might grab a few extra for taking notes in my classes at Hogwarts, as well as a few new fountain pens. Maybe just leave the parchment and quills for official work, like finished homework to pass in, tests and exams and such, or any of the official paperwork I will eventually have to do as Lord Potter.?” Harrison asked, somewhat unsure.

He still wasn’t confident in his penmanship while writing with a quill and ink pot and wanted a way to be able to take notes and do rough drafts without the fear of ink droplets making his work difficult to read.

“Sure kiddo, lets get that done, and then we can head home and have a late lunch.”

It was a quick trip to pick up the rest of his supplies, and soon enough, they were on their way home and Harrison was finally ready for September to finally arrive.

~~*~~

On the morning of the 1st of September, The Potter-Black house was filled with excitement as the two human occupants had one final breakfast together for the next few months while Sirius went down a list, making sure his son had everything packed into his mult-compartment trunk.

“I’ve got everything dad, I’m ready.” Harrison assured the man for what felt like the 10th time just the morning. It was beginning to seem like his father was more nervous than he was, and he was the one going off to school.

“Alright, ill stop bugging you about it then,” he said amused at his exasperated son. “I do, however, want to talk to you about a couple things before we get ready and head to the station. I want you to remember, that no matter what house you get into, I am proud of you okay. And if anything bothers you, I want you to write home, no matter what its about. I’ll send your owl Athena off as soon as I get home toady and she will meet you at school and ill will have Apollo here with me. No matter what, we will always be able to get in touch with each other, understand?” Sirius stated firmly. After the last decade they both had, and since finding each other again barely more than a year ago he knew that the separation was going to be hard on both of them.

Getting a nod of confirmation proving the boy was paying attention Sirius continued, “Good, now remember, it is very likely Dumbledore will try and make his move. We both know he will try and get you alone, either to try and manipulate you, or try and find out where we are living. If he calls you into his office for any reason, I want you to go to your head of house and request they either find out what it is regards to, and if its school related accompany you to his office for the meeting or contact me via Floo if it’s not and I’ll be there as quick as I can. 

He has already been warned that he isn’t to bother you outside of your schooling, but after being approached by the Goblins and forced to return all the items he removed from the Vaults he may be feeling a little testy and could have been pushed to try something. Just be careful pup, please.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be careful, and I’ll write if I need to, I promise.” Harrison told him quickly. He wasn’t just saying it to appease his dad either, now that he had someone he could depend on, he would make sure to always go to the man if he couldn’t handle something on his own, or just needed him.

When all was said, and Sirius was sure they needed to touch on anything else at the moment, the got up and headed into the Receiving room where Harrisons trunk was waiting for them along with his messenger, bag with a couple books to read on the train, and his school robes folded neatly inside.

Grabbing the trunk, Sirius shrunk the trunk until it was the size of a matchbox and it could be stored inside Harrisons, bag they headed towards the Fireplace and Floo’d to platform.

~~*~~

Sirius made sure to place a hand on Harrison’s shoulder and turned him in the direction of the Hogwarts express being sure to watch his sons face when the Gleaming red engine came into view. He was not disappointed at seeing the awe clearly plastered across his face, before he remembered where he was and tried for a forced calm mask instead, although Sirius was happy to notice a small smile still sat upon his lips. While he was making sure Harrison learned all the tricks of the trade so to speak and followed proper etiquette – which include how to present oneself when in public, he didn’t want his son to become or appear emotionless.

Harrison grinned up at his father, as he slightly sped up his pace, when he saw a very recognizable hat with a vulture sat upon its rim in the distance and made his way towards it.

He had finally gotten to meet his godbrother over the summer, after months of exchanging letters, and was thankful that they would be able to share a compartment on the ride to school.

Neville looked over when he heard their approach his own grin appearing in recognition. Sirius had told him once, that Dowager Longbottom, had expressed a change in her grandson as the months went on and his friendship with the Potter-Black heir grew. He seemed to grow more confident and settled within himself the more the boys opened up and got to know each other. It was something the older woman was immensely grateful for.

“Harrison, you made it,” Neville greeted him when they got close enough. “Hello, Lord Black.” He made sure to greet the man as was polite and expected of him before he turned back to his companion when Sirius nodded his own greeting in return, with a simple, “Pleasure seeing you Heir Longbottom.”

While Neville was greeting his father, Harrison made sure to greet Neville’s grandmother in a similar fashion, before the boys were happily discussing the upcoming sorting. Harrison was hoping for either Ravenclaw, as he was very academically inclined, or Gryffindor, just so he could see inside the common rooms, he had heard so much about from his dad over the summer.

Neville on the other hand was expecting either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor like his parents.

“Alright boys, its about time you should be heading onto the train if you want a good compartment, lets get the goodbyes out of the way, and you can head on in alright?” Sirius interrupted them after a while.

Harrison was quick to wrap his arms around his dad, suddenly feeling an overwhelming saddens at having to say goodbye. “I’ll see you soon pup, its only a few months until Yule. It’ll be here before you know it.”

Nodding against the man’s chest, Harrison pulled away and said one last goodbye before he turned towards the train and climbed on board, Neville following close behind.

~~*~~

The two boys quickly found an empty compartment and made themselves comfortable, as they sat across from each other near the windows so they could see the scenery pass by as the train made its long journey towards the school.

It felt like no time at all, before the train began to move, gathering speed as raced along the track and out of site of the families that had decided to wait on the platform behind them.

Soon enough a couple hours had passed, as the boys spent time between reading their respective books or just talking to pass the time, when the door to their compartment slid opened and stood before them was a tall Italian boy, and a Blonde girl, a few inches shorter than her companion; both around their age.

“Hello, my name is Blaise Zabini, and this is Daphne Greengrass, we are looking for the Potter-Black Heir, would that be you?” The boy asked looking in Harrisons direction.

“Yes, I am Harrison, and this is my godbrother Heir Neville Longbottom, what can I do for you Heirs Zabini and Heiress Greengrass?” Harrison asked, putting into practice what he had learned over the past few months at the hands of his father.

“As I’m sure you are aware, The Zabini’s and Greengrass’s have always been allied with the Blacks in the past and we wish to continue the trend with our generation by offering you friendship.” Blaise stated diplomatically, obviously being the spokesperson for the two newcomers.

Harrison sat and considered their offer; he of course had been aware of this fact and was expecting to be approached eventually. The Blacks being in higher standing than either of the other two houses, it was up to them to approach him first. He had however expected them to wait until after the sorting before they made their move. Making his decision quickly Harrison gestured for them to come in and take a seat. “That is agreeable, why don’t you stay, and we can get to know each other. And let us please throw away proper decorum just a smidge so we can talk like normal people, without sounding so stuffy.” He stated amused and making everyone in the compartment relax a bit.

“Oh good, I don’t think I could have kept it up the entire train ride.” Blaise stated laughing lightly before he turned to the boy he had sat beside. “Heir Longbottom,” he greeted politely. While they may have stopped with the stuffy pompous speech, he couldn’t call either boy by there given name without permission first.

Thankfully Daphnee took the seat beside Harrison, getting comfortable before she announced that Heiress Greengrass was too much of a mouthful and they were all to call her Daphnee. Thus, setting the president for the boys in the compartment, and before long, they were all on first name bases discussing the upcoming sorting, and school year for the rest of the journey.

~~*~~

They were directed to a lake and into a set of boats along with all the other first years, - Harrison and his three companions snagging one to themselves -and were soon on their way towards the castle in the distance. Gasps of awe were heard from all around, as they approached the docks, getting a clear view for the first time, as the building was lit up in front of them.

They were led quickly up to the front entrance of the school and were met by a strict looking professor outside of a set of large double doors, engraved with the same four animals that Harrison knew to be the representatives for the four houses.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the Transfiguration instructor, head of Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmistress.” She introduced as her gaze passed over each one of them individually. “The start-of-term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you can sit amongst the other student in the great hall, you must be sorted into your houses.

The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you walk these halls, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house common rooms.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own outstanding and long history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of every year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

Now You will follow me in a single line through these doors and the sorting ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. You will stand quietly, while your fellow year mates are sorted and show them the respect they deserve do I make myself clear? Good, then follow me.”

With that she turned around and threw open the double doors and the were led into a massive hall filled with four long tables with a banner hung from the ceiling at each end in the colors of their respective house, and up on a dais at the end of a hall was a long table facing outwards towards them seating all their new professors, and headmaster.

When they reached the end of the hall, Professor McGonagall turned to face them, and gestured to a stool at the front, “When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place upon your head, the sorting hat and be sorted into your new house……. Abbot, Hannah.”

Harrison surveyed the room and the occupants around him as the others were sorted trying to pass the time and settle the nerves that had started to stir when he entered the hall, - He still wasn’t used to being surrounded by so many strangers - and he waited for his own turn. He clapped when Daphnee was sorted into Slytherin, and Neville into Hufflepuff, happy they got into the house they wanted and before he knew it his name was being called out into the hall, and dead silence was the response.

“Potter-Black, Harrison.”

Taking a deep breath and keeping his head held high, Harrison did his best to ignore the stares as he sat on the stool and placed the hat onto his head, gasping quietly when he heard a strange voice whispering in the back of his mind.

“Hmm difficult, very difficult. You have a strong thirst for knowledge, and value learning as a prominent tool you need in order to achieve success. But your desires for your future, are of a very ambitious trait.

Your bravery over the years has known no bounds, it takes courage to move past and discuss all you have endured in your young life. So where, to put you? Hmmm”

Harrison sat nervously waiting to see what the Hat would inevitably pick, unsure which one he thought would suit him best.

“hmm, yes, I think that will do you nicely. I know exactly where to put you….BETTER BE RAVENCLAW!”

Removing the hat to the sound of roaring applause from the table on his right and directly next to the Slytherin house, Harrison handed it to his professor and made his way to his new house table sitting down by a couple of boys his age, saying his hellos as he passed the other students who welcomed him, and watched the rest of the sorting. Once again, he clapped when Blaise was sorted, heading to Slytherin along side Daphnee.

When it was all done, and the last student sorted, the stool and hat were set aside, and the feast finally began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All other sorting is the same as canon. Harrison and Neville are the only two that changed, so i didnt bother going into detail on the entire sorting ceremony.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes, Teachers, Trolls oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer to get posted then i had hoped. I struggled with how to deal with Snape. Everything i came up with kept making Harrison appear as a spoiled little Heir who just did what he wanted. Until i finally came out with the conclusion that i did. Hope it comes off ok.

Chapter Eleven 

**_Dad,_ **

**_You made me promise to write you as soon as the welcoming Feast was finished and I had made it to my new Dorm and gotten settled, so here I am._ **

**_I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I bet you aren’t surprised in the least right?_ **

**_Neville and I met a couple first years on the train ride here. Blaise Zabini and Daphnee Greengrass approached me and offered friendship and the hopes to continue the Alliance their families have with us in our generation and I have accepted._ **

**_I can already tell that they will eventually become close friends - the same instincts that told me I could trust you are now telling me I can learn to trust them as well-, and am looking forward to getting to know them, as well as having peers my own age attending all the formal functions I will have to endure in the future._ **

**_Well, I think that’s about it for now, I’ll write more later in the week._ **

**_I miss you already, and though I am excited to be here, and can’t wait to begin classes tomorrow, a part of me can’t wait until Yule and I can come home again._ **

**_Try not to get bored without me,_ **

**_Love your son,_ **

**_Harrison._ **

~~*~~

Harrison was excited when he woke up on the morning of his first day of classes. Finally, he was going to get to really see what it was like to learn about different kinds of magic. See it demonstrated firsthand by his Professors; people who were well experienced in their respective fields. 

When he opened his curtains around his four-poster bed early that morning, he was not surprised to see he was the first one up. Having gotten used to being an early riser at the Dursley’s, he wasn’t one who could sleep in past 6am very often, even after more than year of living with his dad. 

Harrison quietly made his way across the dormitory and into the a-joining bathroom, making sure he didn’t disturb his new roommates of which he had met officially the night before as they all had gotten ready for bed.   
  
He was pleased to note that they hadn’t gawked at him excessively or made to much of a fuss about his identity. Once he explained that ‘No’ he had not done any of the things in the books that had been written about him in the past- of which his dad had made sure to sue the writers and publishing companies when they had come across them for making money by using his name and making things up without permission. - and that as he was the only one who had survived that night all those years ago, and he hadn’t given any interviews, you shouldn’t believe everything that was written regarding what had happened and he really was just as normal as they were -the star struck look left their expressions and they began to talk comfortably until they crawled into their respective beds to sleep. 

After a quick shower, and dressing in his school robes which now showed his house colors, Harrison grabbed his messenger bag with all of his textbooks, some fountain pens, and enough notebooks to have one each for all of his classes,- he was very grateful for the feather light and extension charms that were placed on it so it wouldn’t be heavy until he could get his class schedule and only take what he would need each day moving forward -and made his way out of the common room and headed to the great hall for breakfast.   
  
As it was still so early, Harrison was one of the first few student there, along with most of the Professor’s, so he pulled out one of his textbooks and went over the first couple chapters while he at his breakfast, only looking up when his head of house Professor Flitwick stopped by to hand him his class schedule, or one of his year mates wished him good morning, before going back to his reading until it was time to head to class. 

~~*~~

Harrison learned rather quickly that he would not be learning anything in his history of magic class by the end of his first month. He was shocked and intrigued when he walked into class that first day and saw that his Professor was a ghost, thinking how interesting the Magical world kept turning out to be. You would never see a ghost teacher at any muggle schools that’s for sure.

But when a month had passed and they had done nothing except learn about different Goblin wars and rebellions throughout history, he decided to go to one of the older Ravenclaws and ask about future curriculum. He was very disappointed to learn that even the upper years didn’t learn anything new and was advised by one of the Prefects to use the class time for self-study, as the Professor never actually paid attention to what his students were doing, and it was the only way he could be sure to be ready for his OWLS and NEWTS when the time came.

Transfiguration turned out to be one of his favorite subjects. Professor McGonagall told him he had the same knack for the subject as his First dad and he was able to turn his toothpick into a shiny silver needle on his second try. Since this was also one of the classes the Ravenclaws attended with the Slytherins, he made sure to sit at one of the three-seater desks with Daphnee and Blaise and helped them when they needed it, thus earning Ravenclaw 20 house points by the end of the class for being one of the first to complete the assignment and for helping his fellow classmates.

He was rather disappointed when it came to Defense against the Dark Arts. The Professor stuttered so much and kept jumping at any and all sudden noises, that Harrison along with most of the class had trouble concentrating. So, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the subject itself and was silently hoping the year would improve.

He had heard from other students that there was a new DADA Professor every year, so he at least had the prospect of a better teacher the following year and could use his free period to focus on Self Study for this class as well if he really had too at least.

Herbology he knew would be his least favorite subject. After spending most of his life being forced to do his aunts Gardening, Harrison had developed a real dislike for plants and gardening. So, he knew from his first lesson on his second day of classes that it was most likely going to be one of his worst classes out of them all. Yes, he would do well on the theory part of the course, but any of the hands-on work that was required was going to be a challenge.

Charms he learned pretty quick, would be his most difficult course, although he was determined to try and do his best all the same. But he was very frustrated when he found that he struggled when it came to casting the spells. Not because he couldn’t do them, but more because he had trouble regulating the power, he put into them, and more often than not he overpowered the spell to sometimes drastic results.

Professor Flitwick had informed him after his fourth attempt -and overpowering his spell again and again- that Charms work required less force and natural power than say Transfiguration, and it was very common that powerful witches and wizards struggled. It would take him a lot of practice and concentration, but he would eventually be able to do basic charms with ease, though he would always have to watch and make sure he concentrated as to not overpower the more complex charms, even years into the future.

Astronomy was a course that he excelled at, always enjoying it in the past, and having a dad whose entire family was named after constellation, made that class extremely easy for him.

His classes for the most part were relatively drama free, except one, however. It was the first time he stepped foot into his Potions class where things went downhill.

~~*~~

The Ravenclaw first years had Potions with the Hufflepuffs so Harrison made sure to grab a seat beside Neville, greeting him with a quick grin before he pulled his notebook and fountain pen out of his bag and setting them on the desk ready to take notes just as he had done for all of his other classes thus far.

A bang of a door closing to their right startled the class, most jumping in their seats, but before they had time to look, their Professor made his way to the front of the class at a brisk pace, before turning around and surveying them with cold dark eyes before he began to speak in a quite yet attention drawing voice.

“There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle beauty and exact art that is potion making.

However, for those select few who possess the pre-disposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sense. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew Glory and even put a stopper in death.”

While Professor Snape was speaking, Harrison had opened his book and began taking notes, jotting down the different things they would be covering over the next few months or even years and thus didn’t notice right away as the man’s eyes had landed on him, and narrowed significantly, until the man had stopped directly in front of his desk.

“Or Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION.”

Harrisons eyes narrows slightly, as the man singled him out, but wisely kept him mouth shut as he waited to see what the man would do.

“Potter…. Our new …Celebrity.” The man sneered in disgust causing the boys eyes to narrow further.

“Tell me, if you know so much, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

“It makes a Powerful sleeping draught known as the Draught of the Living Death sir, as the consumer can be mistaken as having died, if you don’t know what you are looking for.” 

Narrowing his eyes in clear irritation Snape snapped of his next question, “Where Potter, would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“Other than your potions closet? They are easily found in the stomach of a goat sir.”

Determined to finally stump the brat in front of him Snape asked his next question, from one of the fourth-year textbooks. “What Potter is the difference, between Monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“Is that a trick question?” Harrison snarked, the tenios hold he had on his rising temper weaking every time the man deliberately forgot his second last name, and at the fact he was asked a fourth-year question, that if he hadn’t spent the better part of the last year learning everything he could and had an eidetic memory, there would be absolutely no way he would be able to answer it. “They are the same plant, which also happens to go by the name aconite sir.”

“That will be a loss of 5 points for your snark Potter, as for the rest of you, why aren’t you copying this down?” Their professor snapped out in his anger.

When everyone had finished copying down their notes, Snape snapped his wand at the blackboard behind his desk and instructions began to write themselves out for a Cure for Boils and they were instructed to begin brewing until the end of class.

While his classmates scrambled to get their ingredients out around him not wanting to anger the man further, Harrison just calmly pulled his potions kit from his bag, and after reading through the ingredients and instructions on the board once, got straight to work, his eyes never leaving his cauldron for the remainder of the class.

It was almost 45 minutes later and while Harrison was bottling up his potion -which he was happy to note was the exact shade of lilac it was supposed to be when brewed properly – That he finally drew his eye away from his work, when he heard his Professors angry voice once more in front of his and Neville’s workstation.

“Idiot Boy,” Snape snarled, as he took out his wand, vanishing the potion and cauldron with a flick of the wrist. “Don’t you read? I supposed you added the porcupine quills without first removing the cauldron from the fire?”

“You- Potter, why didn’t you stop him? Thought he’d make you look better if he screwed up? Just like your father, always needing to be the center of attention. That will be another 5 points you’ve lost your house.” He stated turning his ire onto Harrison, before turning towards the rest of the class and demanding they bottle their potions to hand in and get out if his classroom posthaste.

Harrison placed his finish potion onto the man’s desk after he had packed away his belongings and left the room, taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm his growing temper. He was thankful that Potions had been their last class of the day, so he made his way back to his common room and into the 1st year boys’ dormitory, where he sat at the desk beside his bed and began working on his Muggle school as a distraction until he was calm once more.

~~*~~

That first Potions class wasn’t the only incident that happened. As the days went on turning into one week, then two, and finally they were moving into October, Snape continued to single out Harrison in every class, taking more points for seemingly no reason at all. Always deliberately leaving out his second last name when he addressed the boy, usually snapping or sneering out ‘Potter’.

Harrison had mentioned the hostility the man had towards him and even Neville, -though he only seemed to aim it towards his friend when he forgot a step and almost destroyed his cauldron again, -To his dad in a few of his letters, unable to figure out what he should or even could do to rectify the situation.

His dad had told him to go to his head of house and report the man for bullying. So, after that first week Harrison had gone to Professor Flitwick, who had promised he would bring it up to the Headmaster immediately.

Thus, Harrison was not surprised when he was summoned up to the Headmasters office that very next day. So, remembering the promise he had made to his father on their last day home together, Harrison found himself outside his Head of House’ office a few minutes before his meeting, and knocking on the door.

“Come in, Mr. Potter-Black.” The man squeaked almost immediately.

Opening the door Harrison walked in and found the man seated at his desk, grading papers.

“How can I help you, Mr. Potter-Black?”

“I’ve been summoned to the Headmasters office, and I was wondering if you could accompany to the meeting?”

“I can, is there any particular reason as to why you wish me to be there?” Professor Flitwick asked curiously as he noticed the young boy before him fidget nervously.

“Professor Dumbledore has been informed after he tried to interfere into my and my fathers lives more than once over the past year, that he was not to seek me out, unless it was school related. My Father wishes for me to have my head of house be present for any meetings I have with the headmaster, and if any turn out to NOT to about my schooling then he is to be contacted immediately sir.” Harrison told him quietly.

Flitwick’s eyebrows raised in surprise before he hopped down from his chair and motioned his student to follow him out the door and down the hall towards the Headmaster’s office.

When they had made it past the gargoyle guarding the entrance and up the spiral staircase, Flitwick knocked on the door, before opening it and ushering Harrison side when there was a soft “Come in,” through the door.

“Ah Harry My boy, Excellent, thank you fillius, you may go.” The bespectacled man stated joyfully from his seat behind his large oak desk.

“No disrespect intended Headmaster, but Professor Flitwick is to stay. My father wishes for my head of house to be present whenever I am to meet with you.” Harrison spoke up quickly, not allowing the man to dismiss his Head of House. “And please refer to me as Mr. Potter-Black from here on out, as I am not your boy and I hate that nickname sir.”

“Very well Mr. Potter-Black, have a seat both of you then,” Dumbledore stated, losing the joyful persona he had when they first entered.

When they were both sitting in front of him, Dumbledore surveying his student trough his half moon glasses.

“Professor Flitwick has come to me regarding your concerns with Professor Snape. As I understand it, you feel as if he is bullying you.” He stated more than asked, though Harrison answered him anyway.

“Not feel, it’s a fact sir. Every class this week, he has commented on my Fame, singled me out of everyone, taken points for no real reason, except because he was irritated, and has insulted my father to my face at least twice sir. Need I remind you that my father died a decade ago, and it is disrespectful and tactless to insult a dead man to their child?”

“I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding, and I will speak with Professor Snape, you just keep your head down, and try not to give him anymore reason to dock points or as you say single you out.” Dumbledore stated in his best ‘I know best’ Grandfather voice and a twinkle in his blue eyes, before dismissing them to get on with the rest of their weekend.

Harrison left the office fuming, knowing instinctively that Snapes behavior would not improve as the Headmaster made it very clear, that he thought Harrison was exaggerating things just from the way he acted. In fact, Harrison would bet all the gold in his trust Vault that his treatment by the Potions Master was only going to increase, the man was bound to be Angry that Harrison had gone to the Headmaster – even if it were only through Professor Flitwick, who then took it upon himself to go to Dumbledore- in the first place.

Sure enough, Harrisons predictions had turned out to be right, and over the course of the next few weeks, he took his Professors ire until one day after the man has once again thrown his Dead father into his face, he decided that he had had enough, he wasn’t going to be spending years being the verbal punching bag to a grown man. He had enough of that when he was living with the Dursley’s and would no longer put up with it.

So, if the Headmaster was going to allow a grown man to Bully, and Verbally abuse his students, then Harrison would go above him head and take the issue right to the Hogwarts School Board.

Harrison made sure to let his Father know in his next letter, that he couldn’t take another month let alone years of dealing with Snapes Bitterness and Immaturity and wanted to see if anything could be done. His Father had responded that he would look into it, and maybe take it to the Hogwarts School board of Education and see if anything could be done. But he was giving him his permission to study Potions on his own time if he chose and he would deal with any letters that might be sent home from the school.

~~*~~

Before everyone in the castle new it, it was the end of October, and the Samhain season had begun. Harrison had sent off a quick letter to his father wishing him a Happy Samhain, before heading off to the Hogwarts feast, planning on doing his own celebration later that evening with a few of his fellow first years who also followed the old ways.

Or at least that was the plan, until midway through the meal, the double doors opened with a bang, and in ran their DADA Professor until he was stood in front of the head table exclaiming, “Troll, Troll in the Dungeon. Thought you ought to know.” Before he fell to ground in a dead faint.

Dumbledore stood from his chair as the students began to panic, yelling out “SILENCE” as loud as he could to be heard. Nodding in satisfaction when he had everyone’s attention.

“Prefects Direct the other members of your house to your common rooms in an orderly manner. All Professors, come with me.” The headmaster directed, before making his way towards the door behind the Head table, planning on using a secret passion located behind tapestry that will take them to just outside the entrance of the dungeons.

“WAIT!”

Hearing the yell, everyone stopped once more, looking around to see who dared to ignore a direct order given by The Headmaster.

Harrison was stood beside his house table staring towards the Professors as they began to leave following Dumbledore who had already made his way through the door. “Professors, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms are in or near the Dungeons.” He reminded them shocked that they would direct two of the four houses towards the Troll.

“Students, you will remain here in the Great Hall. The Head Boy and Girl are in charge, with the help of the prefects. You will be sealed in and released when the situation has been dealt with.” McGonagall stated taking charge, appalled at what they had almost done. “Madam Pomfrey will stay and check on Professor Quirrell and be available if any of you should need her.”

“Oh and Mr. Potter-Black 10 points to Ravenclaw for your quick thinking and looking out for your fellow students.” The Stern Professor stated, as she followed her colleagues through door before waving her wand and setting the wards to keep everyone from leaving or entering the room.

After the door had shut, the Prefects went around doing a head check, making sure every one of their students where present, while Pomfrey headed right to the DADA Professor, checking on him and asking him routine questions when he woke up moments later.

“Madam Pomfrey,” one of the Gryffindor Prefects yelled suddenly. “We are missing one of our first years. Hermione Granger isn’t here.”

Standing immediately, Pomfrey sped over to the Gryffindor table, her eyes doing a quick scan. “Has anyone seen Miss Granger recently,” she asked loudly.

“I saw her running into the girl’s bathroom on the main floor, on my way to drop off my bag in my dorm before coming to the feast,” Stated Hannah Abbott nervously. “She looked like she was crying.”

Whipping out her wand, Pomfrey muttered a spell, which released a glowing white Dove into the room. “A student is missing. 1st year Hermione Granger was last seen in the girl’s washrooms off the main hall.” She told the bird before he flew towards the double doors and disappeared in search for any other staff member.

~~*~~

It had taken a couple hours for the Troll to be dealt with and removed from the school, and Hermione to be found scared, and tear stained, but unharmed. By the time, the students had been released from the great hall it was almost 11pm and Harrison was exhausted, crawling into his bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the Pillow.

Now it was nearing the middle of December, and the students were excitedly getting read to head home for the Holidays. Nothing else exciting had happened over the last few weeks since the ‘Troll incident’ as it was dubbed by the students. Which Harrison was grateful for!

He spent most of his time, studying both his Magical and Muggle school work -Of which he would have exams to take while he was home-, spending time exploring the castle and grounds with his friends, discussing the upcoming Yule season and the three Balls he would be attending this year with Blaise and Daphnee and writing home to his dad.

The investigation into Professor Snape was ongoing, but His dad had informed him in his last letter, that a discission should be announced by the end of the Yule Holidays. From what he could gather, Sirius was expecting Snape to be forced to take a months suspension without pay, before coming back and Teaching Newt Potions only, which he was farm more qualified for; as all his students would then only be taking the Class if they were interested in the subject and had the grades to be accepted, while another Potions professor would be brought in to teach years 1-5.

Dumbledore had stepped in and fought to keep the man on staff, which neither Harrison nor Sirius were surprised about. At least it gave Harrison and other students who were bullied by the man peace of mind and an opportunity to enjoy the subjects for the next few years. They could always continue the subject as self-study, only taking the NEWT exam at the end of the year through the ministry if they chose too.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second term of First Year, suspicions begin to rise and Confrontations with Quirellmort!  
> Oh....and maybe a little nod to a certain someone.....enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to change Tonys age just a bit, hes only 5 years older than Harrison instead of 10.

Chapter Twelve

Harrison looked around the immaculate looking Ball Room, taking in all the people in attendance at Greengrass Manor. This was the final of the three Balls of the Yule season he was attending before he had a private celebration at home with his dad.

Spotting his two friends over by the beverage table he made his way over and nodded in greeting to a few of the Hogwarts students he recognized before turning to Daphnee in particular. “Would you care to Dance Heiress Greengrass,” he asked respectfully, as his heels came together silently, and he bowed offering her his hand.

“I would be honored Heir Potter-Black,” His Blond friend smiled back taking his hand -where he proceeded to place her hand in the crook of his elbow- and followed as he led her to the dance floor and pulled her into position before leading her into a traditional waltz.

“How have your holidays been going Daphnee?” Harrison asked as they danced.

“Oh wonderful, Mother and Father took us to visit Grandmother in France last week. In fact, we just got back two days ago, and we leave for Rome day after tomorrow to spend the rest of the holidays before heading back to Hogwarts in one of our Vacation Homes.” She replied speaking quietly, yet excitedly. “How has yours been? Doing anything interesting with your Father this year?”

“Other than attending a few Balls, I’ve been so busy studying and taking my Muggle exams, that we haven’t been able to do anything yet. Dad did say he wants to take me on a small get-away before heading back to school, but he hasn’t told me where, says he wants it to be a surprise.”

Daphnee nodded, remembering him telling them once that he was still doing his muggle schooling, so he could expand his Grandfathers company into the muggle world when he took over eventually, as they continued to dance -never missing a step- watched on by both their parents and friends.

“How is your Lordship Training coming?” Daphnee asked him after a moment. The two having talked a bit about it over the past couple months as they got to know each other more and more.

“Best it can while in school. Dad says he’s going to be upping my training in the new year, apparently, he has a way for us to talk regularly without having to write letters. Something ill be getting as Yule gift, so I guess we will see what it is later.”

“Makes sense, you will be twelve this summer, has he brought up a betrothal for you? Its common in the Black family to arrange a brothel contract for the Heir as early as 10 years.”

“No, I told him I intend to follow the old courting traditions, but I wanted to find someone I love to marry, like my Dad did when he married my mom and he agreed.”

Daphnee nodded happy for her friend, as they dance came to an end. She herself, was arranged to be Married to a friend of their family stationed in Italy. She was allowed to date casually, until graduation, then after that she was to spend the following two years getting to know her future spouse before their bonding around her 20th birthday.

“Thank you for the dance Heiress Greengrass,” Harrison stated quietly had he bent over her hand and kissed the knuckles before escorting her off the dance floor and back over to their friends.

Before he knew it, the Ball was coming to an end, and he was saying his goodbyes before leaving via Floo with his father.

~~*~~

The rest of the holidays seemed to fly by after that. Harrison and Sirius spent a quiet Yule, very similar to the year previous. Opening gifts, before enjoying a special breakfast served by their houseelves, then spending the day together either inside with their new gifts, or out flying on the pitch. Before Sirius would light the Yule log, and they would offer portions off their plates, then sitting down to enjoy the meal together.

One of Harrison’s gifts turned out to be one half of a set of two-way mirrors. The one Sirius had given to him had once belonged to his first dad, and they were going to use them to keep in touch while he was away, so his dad could continue his Lordship training.

Sirius’ Surprise get-away turned out to be a trip to one of the Black Properties in America. They spent 5 exciting days in New York City, exploring all the tourist sites, hitting a few shows, and skating in central Park, before attending the celebration at times square to ring in the New Year.

While he was there, he didn’t miss any of the news. There were a lot of notable people that resided in the City, one in particular had caught his eye as he was only a few years older than he-Harrison was, and already he was making waves in the Tech community. Building the first workable AI at just Sixteen years old, and said to be graduating summa cum laude at MIT in the spring. Tony Stark was someone Harrison was going to keep an eye on in the future, he was very interested to see what the Genius could create as technology continued to advance.

Overall, it was a trip that Harrison would remember for the rest of his life. He fell in love with the City while he was there and made a promise to himself that he would come back one day.

~~*~~

It was now coming into February, and Harrison felt like he was busier than ever. His dad had kept his word and upped their lessons through the mirrors. Making time to sit down with him twice a week, starting the second week of January. Harrison’s Muggles schooling, seemed to be piling on, as he got ready take his end of year exams in May, and his Hogwarts schooling having become too easy, following the same path as his muggle one had, he had moved onto 2nd year self-study and set himself a strict weekly study schedule.

Though, he had a full schedule, Harrison made sure to make time for his friends, spending time continuing exploring the castles or outside on the grounds as the weather began to warm up.

It was one of these so-called explorations with Neville, that the boys came across a couple of Gryffindor first years arguing beside a set of armor on the third floor. As they passed them by seemingly un-noticed, Harrison heard the bushy haired muggle-born Granger mention the name Nicolas Flamel, and the Philosopher Stone.

That wasn’t the last time, Harrison and his friends heard the two talking in hushed voices. Over the next few months, he became suspicious. How convenient was it that he always seemed to come across them when they were discussing things like the Flamel’s, or the Stone, even one time the red head, - one of the Weasleys no doubt- mentioned a three headed dog, guarding a trap door in a room on the forbidden corridor.

Harrison made sure to mention his suspicions to his dad, on one of there talks via the mirrors. He explained all that he heard, and what he suspected. When his dad remembered reading about a break in at Gringotts back in September, but nothing had been taking, as the object had already been removed, their suspicions only grew. Sirius made sure to remind his son, that Dumbledore might try something, to get Harrison back under his control and to be careful. The Weasleys were some of Dumbledore’s biggest supporters, and the youngest boy could easily have been swayed to help the old man. As for Hermione Granger, Harrison had noted quickly how much she revered authority and the knowledge- books gave her, never questioning, or digging further, simply taking things at face value. So, he easily agreed to his fathers request to be careful.

~~*~~

Harrison did as he said he would, he made sure to listen and watch his surroundings as inconspicuously as he could. He never went anywhere alone, always making sure he had at least one person with him, usually one of his friends. If they weren’t around, he spent a lot of time with his fellow first year Ravenclaws Setting up study groups, so one he always had an excuse to be in someone’s company.

However, even with all his precautions, it wasn’t enough, and one day in late June, as Harrison sat outside by the lake in early evening with his roommate Kevin having just finished weeks of exams between his Muggle (of which he had taken on weekends with his dad coming to collect him from the school} and Magical education when suddenly his world went black.

When Harrison came too, he was tied up and laying on a cold stone floor, in a room he had never been to before. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had first lost consciousness, but something was telling him It had been a couple hours at least.

After a bit of a struggle, Harrison managed to sit up and look around, and to his shock what he saw, was his DADA Professor stood in front of tall Beautiful Mirror muttering to himself.

“I see myself with the stone, I’m presenting it to my master, but HOW do I get it!”

“The BOY, use the Boy.” A cold voice hissed out of nowhere shocking Harrison.

Quirrell turned around and rushed over to Harrison, removing his binds, and grabbing his arm in a tight grip, and Forcing him in front of the mirror, “You Boy, tell me what you see.” He demanded, shaking Harrison slightly.

Harrison stared into the mirror shocked, because he didn’t only see his own reflection staring back at him. It was an older version of himself and stood around him were his Parents-All three of them-, proudly smiling at him, reaching out and touching his shoulders or arm in affection.

Directly to his right, with Harrisons arm wrapped around his waist was a man, three or four inches shorter than himself with curly brown hair and striking brown eyes. Harrison couldn’t make out the exact details of the person who was obviously his significant other, his features seem to be distorted somehow, leaving only his hair and eye color clearly visible. But Harrison felt a longing deep inside himself manifest. He wanted to find that person one day, the Person, that made his older reflections eyes fill with love, adoration, and protectiveness.

Before he could blink, the older image of himself, changed, shrinking down into his current age and size while the others remained the same. The now 11-year-old Mirror Harrison, smiled at him secretly, as he put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a gleaming red stone. He winked at him, before putting the stone back and raising a finger to his lips shushing him quietly.

Harrison tried not to react, as he felt inside his left pocket, a heavy weight settle, just after he saw the stone enter his reflections pocket.

“Well, what do you see BOY!” Quirrell demanded of him after a few seconds.

“I see, my parents. All of them, they stand around an older me, proud. I had just graduated with top marks.” Harrison stated in hushed voice, not lying exactly, but omitting a lot of what he saw.

Quirrell growled in frustration, getting ready to shove him away when that same cold voice spoke out once more. “He LIES!”

“WHAT DO YOU SEE?” Quirrell yelled.

“Let me speak to him.”

“But…but master you aren’t strong enough.”

“I have strength enough…. for this.” Was hissed back causing Quirrell to slowly begin untying his turban and turning his back towards Harrison as it was finally removed.

Harrison gasped shocked, fore staring back at him from the back of his Professors skull was a face, with slits for nostrils and cold red eyes.

“Harrison Potter, do you see what I’ve become? Do you see what I am resorted to, what you have caused!”

As he spoke Quirrell began walking backwards, causing the face -who Harrison had figured out rather quickly was Lord Voldemort- to move closer and closer to Harrison, who backed up automatically.

“I’m resorted to possession in order to survive, I must live off another, like some parasite. But there is something else that can be done, something that can give me my own body. Something …that conveniently lies inside your pocket!” Voldemort hissed out suddenly.

Harrison reacted on instinct, running towards the stairs and a door, that he had seen out of the corner of his eye while he was slowly backing up.

“STOP HIM!” the man yelled, causing Quirrell to flick his wand, and flames arose in front of Harrison blocking his path.

“Don’t be a fool boy, why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?”

“I will never join you!” Harrison snapped out bravely causing the man to laugh back coldly.

“Bravery, your parents had it too. Tell me Harrison, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back you know; all I ask is something in return.”

Harrison stood there defiantly, refusing to budge.

“There is no Good and Evil boy, there is only power and those to weak to seek it. Together, we will do extraordinary things if you JUST GIVE ME THE STONE!”

“You lie, I’m not the Stupid child you think I am, and you will never get this stone!” Harrison told him firmly, before turning and running towards the exit once more.

“KILL HIM!”

Quirrell raced towards Harrison reaching him just before he reached the top of the stairs and grabbing onto his bare wrist. Suddenly the room was filled with the mans screams as he felt the flesh on his palm burn. Realizing what was happening, Harrison grabbed onto the man’s arm under the sleeve of his robe, holding on as tight as he could, not letting the man go, until he dropped to the floor dead before his eyes. His body entirely covered in severe looking burns.

For a moment Harrison just stood there shocked at what he had done. Unable to believe the last hour or so had actually happened. When suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark cloud racing towards him with glowing red eyes in the center.

Harrison dived to the side instinctively, when the cloud was about to rush through him, landing on his side, as he stared in shock as it disappeared through one of the stone walls.

~~*~~

Standing on shaky legs, Harrison double checked that the stone was still safe in his pocket, and after noticing the wall of fire had vanished made his way out of the door and through a maze of rooms, all seemingly set up as a different puzzle or obstacle one would have needed to defeat in order to pass.

As he approached the door to the last room, there was a sudden noise could be heard on the other side. Before Harrison could reach it, the door opened and stood before him were Professors Dumbledore and Snape.

Seeing the bleeding boy, Dumbledore rushed over to him shocked, he had been expecting to find the boy, unconscious, or still in the hands of the DADA Professor and therefor Voldemort, and not making his way out of the chamber.

“Mr. Potter-Black, are you alright? Can you tell me what happened?” The man Demanded.

“Um, I’m fine headmaster. But Professor Quirrell, he’s...he’s dead sir.” Harrison stated back still in shock. “Voldemort was on the back of his head. He was possessing him Professor.”

“Severus, go collect Quirrell, and bring him to the infirmary until his remains can be dealt with. I’m going to take Mr. Potter-Black to get checked out.” Dumbledore instructed his potions master, before guiding the first year up and out through the trap door and to the Infirmary.

As soon as they arrived Harrison was immediately taken to a bed and checked over by the Medi-witch before he was instructed to rest, as he was experiencing magical exhaustion. By the time he was settled into his bed, his father had arrived along with his friends, and Head of House.

“Pup, are you alright?” Sirius asked his son as soon as he sat down beside him, clasping his hand firmly. “What the hell Happened?” he then turned and demanded of the headmaster, who was still waiting off to the side.

Dumbledore directed Harrison friends to head back to there dorms, telling them Harrison would be released in the morning and they could talk to him then, when the doors had shut after they left, he turned back to the father and child on the bed and began to explain what he knew.

“Mr. Potter-Black and one of his fellow classmates, were knocked unconscious out by the black lake earlier this evening. While Mr. Entwistle, was left on the grass where he lay, Mr. Potter-Black was taken down to the lower levels, of the third-floor corridor by his DADA Professor who was being possessed by the wraith like creature that is Voldemort.”

“How the hell did this happen?” Sirius once more demanded, beyond angry.

“I received a letter early today, demanding my presence at the ministry, and therefor left after lunch. When I returned, Mr. Entwistle had been found outside, unconscious, and Mr. Potter-Black nowhere to be found. Severus came to inform me immediately the Quirrell was also missing. I began suspect the worst and immediately headed to the forbidden corridor and through the trap door. But when I arrived, Young Mr. Potter-Black was making his way towards the exit, I’m afraid, anything else needing to be told, he will have to provide.”

“Harrison?” Sirius asked his son quietly.

“They wanted me to look into this mirror, for the Philosopher Stone. When I looked in in, I saw me. I was older, and mom and dad were there, and you too dad, you were all around me, proud of who I grew up to be, and there was someone else there, but I couldn’t make out his face, just got the feeling that he was important to me, someone I loved very much.

I don’t know how, but suddenly I had the stone in my pocket, and Quirrell took his turban off and turned around and there was Voldemort. He tried to get me to join him, offered to bring mom and dad back, but I wouldn’t, I kept refusing him, so he sent Quirrell to kill me…but when he touched my skin, he began to burn so I grabbed on and didn’t let go, until he was lying dead in front of me. I... I killed him.” Harrison told them in barely more than a whisper.

The adults around him stood, shocked as his revelations before Flitwick stepped forward, “You did NOT kill him Harrison, not intentionally.”

“Professor Flitwick’s right, Mr. Potter-Black, when your mother died, giving her life for yours, she left a powerful protection on you. It was that protection that killed Quirrell. Voldemort cannot touch you, so while he was being possessed neither could Quirrell…. you did not kill him; this I can promise you.”

Seeing the boy nod slightly, although he still looked to be in shock, Dumbledore asked his next question. “What happened with the stone?”

“I have it sir, and I intend to return it to the Flamel’s as soon as I get home.”

“Give it here Mr. Potter-Black, Nicolas is a dear friend, and I can return it to him.”

“I mean no disrespect sir, but I feel I should be the one to return it, I’ll be sending it home with my dad, when he leaves.”

Dumbledore nodded once, before leaving in irritation. He had intended to destroy it and tell Nicolas it had been lost in the confrontation.

“All right, that is enough questions. Harrison needs lots of rest, so either let him do so, or you can all leave. “Madame Pomfrey stated firmly, eyeing all the adults before heading into her office.

~~*~~

Before he knew it, Harrison was boarding the train home after the leaving feast three days later. His dad had offered to bring him home early if that’s what he wanted, but Harrison had declined, wanting to take the train with his friends. It was tradition after all.

As he sat in his compartment once more accompanied by Neville, Blaise and Daphnee he reflected on his First completed year at Hogwarts. The year had definitely been interesting. The castle, with all its secrets, his classes filled with wonderous things. Even if he became slightly bored after a few months, and began reading into his second-year curriculum, it was still exciting learning all the amazing things one could do with magic.

The ending, while it wasn’t what he was expecting or hoping for, had opened his eyes to what would one day come. For they knew now that Voldemort wasn’t truly dead, and his dad had confided in him, that he suspected that he would re-gain his body in the future, and the war would return once more.

So, this summer, Harrison and his father would begin training, not only in defensive magic but martial arts. They would also be making a trip to the ministry, because when he asked why his family had been attacked all those years ago, his dad had told him, that there was prophecy. While he never heard what it said, it put Voldemort on his path that ended with him being there that night so many years earlier.

So, it would be a trip to the hall prophecies, where Harrison would finally learn the truth. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Between 1st and 2nd Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Sirius focused Chapter.. hope you enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Sirius watched his son out of the corner of his eye as they made their way through the Ministry and down to level 10 and the Department of mysteries.

The last few weeks since the incident with Quirrell and Voldemort his son had become somewhat clingy. He refused to leave his father’s sight; he wouldn’t even go flying unless Sirius came with him or sat out on the back patio in clear sight of the flying boy. Of course, he knew why Harrison was acting the way he was, but as the weeks went by, he was starting to get a little worried.

So, making a mental note to schedule an appointment with their mind healer for Harrison, Sirius placed his hand onto the boy’s shoulder in silent support as the approached their location.

He nodded in greeting to the younger man sat at the front desk of the main lobby of the department. “Sirius and Harrison Black to see Elton Sacks, we are his 2 o’clock appointment,” he stated firmly.

“Of course, sir’s, just through those doors to your left and state which subdivision you need when you enter, and the door will open for you.” He told them, after confirming their identity.

Guiding Harrison through the door, Sirius stated clearly to the room they had entered, “Hall of Prophecies!” When the doors stopped spinning and the one directly in front of them opened, they walked through to find a large room filled with rows upon rows of shelves with orbs sat upon them.

They must have sat off some sort of charm when they entered the room, because they hadn’t even been there for more than a minute, when an older grey-haired gentleman, came around the corner of one of the shelves to greet them.

“Ah you must be Lord Black, and Heir Potter-Black, excellent you’re right on time.” He told them joyfully.

“Yes, thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Mr. Sacks” Sirius told him shaking the mans offered hand, smiling slightly when his son copied him.

“What can I do for you today, Lord Black?”

“12 years ago, a prophecy was made involving my son here and one other person. We would like to collect it, and take it with us, I don’t wish for it to get into the wrong hands, you understand?” Sirius told him firmly, leaving no room for argument. While it may be normal protocol to leave a copy of Prophecies inside this room until they have been fulfilled-unless there was a serious reason it needed to be removed-, he was not leaving it to chance that Voldemort, might actually attempt to retrieve it himself in the future.

“I can take you to view it of course sir, but I cannot have you remove it, we have protocols to follow, surely...”

“I’m aware of the usual protocols, but as I’m sure you also know, that in the case of one of the occupants of a prophecy being in potential danger of the other, an exception is made, where the prophecy can then be removed. Trust me, once you see the names on the orb, you will agree with my decision to take it with us today!”

Still feeling a bit unsure, Mr. Sacks directed them to follow him to row 97. There on the top shelf, sat a small round orb, no larger than the palm of Sirius hand filled with white fog. On a tag attached read the words,

**_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_ **

**_DARK LORD_ **

**_& (?)_ **

**_HARRISON POTTER_ **

Elton Sacks gasped shocked when he noticed the names written on the Prophecy description tag, now understanding why Lord Black was adamant the orb be removed, as he could only imagine what danger the child would be in if word were to get out. So, giving his two guests a nod of approval, he directed the boy to remove the Prophecy from its resting place. “If that is all gentlemen, its best you get that somewhere safe, best to hear it, and then destroy it I would say.”

“Thank you for all your help, we shall be on our way then,” Sirius nodded to the man, before tuning once more to his son. “Put that in your pocket pup, we will deal with it at home, come on let’s get out of here.”

Harrison did as he was instructed and followed his dad back out of the isles of Prophecies and through the door to the same hall, which once again stopped rotating when Sirius asked for the way out. Once they were back in the main lobby, they bid goodbye to the receptionist and made their way to an open fireplace and flooing home.

~~*~~

Later that same day, Harrison was sat in his father’s office where they were about to break the orb and listening to it for the first and last time.

“Alright son, just smash it on the desk here, and we will see what we are up against hmm?” Sirius told him trying to keep his nerves hidden in front of the boy.

Nodding, Harrison raised his hand and brought the orb down on the desk letting it drop the last few inches where it smashed into tiny little pieces and a monotonous voice rose from the fog.

**_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches._ **

**_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._ **

**_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….and either must die at the hand of the other,_ **

**_For neither can live while the other survives._ **

**_The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord,_ **

**_Will be born as the seventh month dies!”_ **

****

Harrison and Sirius sat shocked at what they just heard, neither having suspected anything like this would be revealed when they had first collected the orb.

“I have to kill him, don’t I?” Harrison asked barely above a whisper.

“No!” Sirius told him immediately.

“But you heard, ‘Either must die at the hand of the other’, so it has to mean, I’m either a killer, or I die!” The almost 12-year-old exclaimed.

“Harrison, Prophecies are a tricky branch of magic, there could be dozens of explanations for each one. We can’t jump to conclusions alright” Sirius told him as he got up and walked over to comfort the boy. “We will figure this out, but you are NOT dying, or being forced to kill am I clear?”

Harrison just nodded into his dad’s chest, to rattled to speak at the moment having used up his energy in his outburst.

“Come on, lets go flying for a bit, get our minds off it for the moment, and come back it when we are both settled. There is time to figure this out pup, I promise!” Sirius spoke as he led his son through the house and out the patio doors. “We can make a trip to the Black Town House, the library is bound to have a few books on Prophecies there, and we will do some research, but no matter what, remember you aren’t doing this alone. I will be there helping you the entire time!”

Harrison took a few steadying breathes as the made their way towards the pitch. He was still freaked out, but he trusted his dad, and he knew he would always be there to help. So, forcing himself to focus on what they were doing at the moment, he took off into the air and just breathed as he enjoyed the freedom flying always gave him.

~~*~~

The following week was Harrison’s 12th birthday. He had noticed he wasn’t receiving any mail from his friends a week or so prior, so had asked his dad to look into it and used the Floo to call on his friends to invite them to his place for the day, where they spent the afternoon flying on the pitch, and relaxing in the pool.

Sirius had gotten the houseleves to make them a buffet style meal with all of Harrisons favorites, and a large cake designed to look like a quidditch pitch was brought out in the evening shortly before his friend bid him goodbye, wishing him a happy birthday one last time.

He had received a lot of candy from ‘Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop’, as well as books, and quidditch gloves from his friends, and Remus – who had come by to wish Harrison Happy Birthday in person and spend the day with Sirius-, but his gift from his dad was by far his favorite. He had received an entire series of books on Robotics and their uses.

After reading more into the work of Tony Stark, and his advancements into the field of A.I, and reading an article all about the Robot he had created as part of his Master’s Thesis, Harrison wanted to know what else he could do with Robotics; maybe he could figure out a way to use it to help people. It was definitely a potential subdivision of Peverell Inc., that could possibly be the focus of the muggle branch of the company in the future.

He new he would be spending the rest of the summer poring over these books and writing down his ideas -into a journal he had specifically for the company- he wanted to look into. Already he was looking into which degree or degrees he would need to attend University for in a few years.

~~*~~

It was late August before they were able to make the trip to the Black Townhouse in London.

Between, taking Harrison on a small holiday as was becoming tradition, Appointments with Healer Thomas and shopping for school supplies. Where Sirius had to threaten Harrison’s new DADA Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, when the man tried using his son as a publicity stunt, and then had to break up a fight between Lord’s Malfoy and Weasley before they could leave the building, empty handed with the exception of an owl order brochure. Harrison had just used his dad’s owl Apollo the next day and ordered his new books, of which he had conveniently left all of the Lockhart’s books out when his dad told him he suspected the man to be a fraud and not to waist a galleon on them. Sirius had been a year above Lockhart in school and remembered how he was always taking the achievements of others and trying to play them off as his own.

So now only a few days before he would board the express for his 2nd year, Harrison followed his father through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, his eyes widening as he looked around the first floor of the house. The walls were all dark, with Green décor littering the walls and furniture. There was obviously a lot of magic littering the place, as Harrison could feel it in the air.

He Followed his dad up two flights of stairs being as quiet as he could after he was warned about a portrait of his grandmother that was hidden behind thick drapes in the entry way.

When they made it into the library, Sirius had side with relief, knowing that it was now safe to talk freely. “Don’t touch anything alight pup. We don’t know what nasty hexes or curses could be placed on the books in here.”

“Alright dad.” Harrison promised as he looked around the room, noticing a tapestry on the back wall, that he decided to examine as he waited.

While his son was preoccupied with the tapestry he had only heard of and never seen in person, Sirius began browsing the shelves and pulling books down after checking for any tampering.

When he he’d all the books he could find for the moment, an hour had passed, and his son was sat in a chair watching him. “Alright kiddo, lets get out of here, this place gives me hives.” He said to a grin from his boy.

It was while they were about to head back down the stairs, when they heard a croaky voice coming from the drawing room off the landing above them. Sirius raised his hand and silently shushed Harrison, telling him without words to be as quiet as he could as he led him quickly the rest of the way down and back out the front door. He let out a relieved breath when the door shut behind them, glad he didn’t have to deal with either the house-elf or the portrait of his mother.

~~*~~

It was now, September 1st and Harrison was once more sat in a compartment with his three closest friends, each of happily enjoying sweets from the trolly as they told each other of their Summer or read a book to pass the time.

Unknown to Harrison, after watching the train leave the station, Sirius had apparated to Grimmauld, in search of a specific book on Prophecies he had remembered seeing in his father’s office as a boy.

It was easy to find, sat on the second shelf front the top, covered in a thick layer of dust, as he suspected the elf hadn’t entered the room since the old man had passed nearly 8 years prior.

Sirius left the room intending to leave the house once more with hopes of not having to deal with either the house-elf or his mother’s portrait. But as he started making his way down the stairs Sirius stopped suddenly when he heard something about his brother and the Dark Lord.

“Kreacher has failed Master Regulus. Kreacher cannot destroy Dark Lordy’s necklace as Master ordered.”

BANG!!

Sirius jumped slightly as there was some kind of an explosion above him.

“Kreacher, has failed again and again!”

Making his way up the stairs and stepping into the drawing room silently, he was able to be witness as the old dirty elf continuously tried to destroy an old silver locket, adorned with a snake on the front.

“Kreacher, what are you doing?” He demanded of the elf.

“The blood traitor is back, oh How he broke my poor mistresses’ heart he did.” The elf muttered as he automatically bowed low; forced by the bond to his new master.

“Enough Kreacher, stand up and tell me what you are doing. What does that locket have to do with Regulus? And don’t you dare lie or leave anything out, I want to know everything!” Sirius demanded of the elf.

“Master Regulus came to Kreacher one day before he died, said the Dark Lordy is needing an elf. He ordered Kreacher to go with the Dark Lordy and do as he says. He takes Kreacher to a cave and makes him drink. Kreacher sees bad bad things, then he throws Kreacher away from his and put the locket inside the bowl and fills it with the potion again and leaves poor Kreacher there.

But Master told Kreacher to come home, so Kreacher does and Master is worried when he sees Kreacher, asks what happened. So Kreacher tells him, then Master Regulus tells Kreacher not to tell anyone and to stay in the house. Then he leaves and doesn’t come back for days.

When Master returns, he’s different, not acting right. He tells Kreacher to take him to the cave that the Dark Lordy took him, so Kreacher does. Master drinks the potion and he screams. Kreacher tried to help, but he ordered Kreacher to keep giving him the potion, then when its gone, Master takes the locket, and replaces it with another like it, and tell Kreacher to take the real locket and go home and destroy it, never to return to the cave. But Kreacher failed Master’s last order. Kreacher has tried and tried to destroy the locket, but Kreacher can’t.”

The elf finished with a wail as he fell onto the floor in loud sobs.

Sirius stood there in shock. His little brother, who he always believed has gotten cold feet and ended up killed for it, had really been trying to bring Voldemort down. Regret filled Sirius at that very moment, wishing he could have known and saved him.

Saving him, may not be a possibility but he could make sure Regulus didn’t die in vain, so with a determined set to his jaw, Sirius turned back to the eld still laying on the floor, though his sobs has dwindled down to near silent sniffles.

“Kreacher, I’m going to help you keep Master Regulus’s last order. I know how to destroy that locket; I’ve already had one destroyed in the past year. Give it to me and I will take it to be destroyed immediately.” He ordered the elf gently.

“Yous can destroy it?” Kreacher asked unsure.

“Yes, now hand it over.” He ordered Firmly.

Once he has the locket in hand, he placed it into his robe pocket, before making his way downstairs once more and leaving the house. His next destination; Gringotts bank. Sirius had figured out what the locket could be almost immediately. As the elf told his brothers story, his suspicious grew, and as he held the locket even for only a moment, he felt the same dark magic radiating off it that he felt as the black smoke left his suns scar and was directed the cube before being destroyed the year prior. 

~~*~~

When he arrived at the bank Sirius asked to see The Potter and Black account manager immediately -having hired the Goblin to run both accounts to make it easier- and was directed to his office by another Goblins moments later.

“Lord Black, how may I help you today?” Sharpclaw asked after all formalities were out of the way and they were both sitting comfortably.

Pulling the locket from his pocket and laying it on the desk Sirius spoke, “Can you tell me if my suspicions are correct, is this another Horcrux?”

Sharpclaw picked up the locket and examined it closely, running his fingers along the surface as he spoke quietly in gobbledygook.

“Hmmm, yes, it reeks of the same darkness that once was in Heir Potter-Blacks scar, I can feel the essence residing within.” Sharpclaw told him quietly as he continued to work. “I would like to give this to our curse breakers, have them run some tests before we destroy it Lord Black, this is the 2nd of its kind, created by the same wizard. There may be a way to determine if there are others.?”

“Do whatever you have too, just keep me informed, I want to know everything you learn. If we can find the others if there are any before the Dark Lord returns Harrison might be able to avoid the fight all together.” Sirius told him, hoping he was right, though somehow, he knew his son wouldn’t be so lucky “As I’m sure there will also be a large fee for your services, take it from the main Black accounts as usual.”

“Of course, Lord Black it will be done, and I will send you regular updates, will there be anything else you are needing?”

“No that will be all, now I must get home and figure out exactly how I’m going to tell my son this new development when he calls on the mirrors tonight.” Sirius stated as he stood and bid Sharpclaw a good day and leaving his office and out of the bank towards home.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First term of 2nd Year, Hearing Voices, Quidditch, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been open, Enemies of the heir beware."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much with this chapter, and am struggling with the next one. This book is probably my least liked of the series. maybe tied for first with fourth year. So writing it was difficult to say the least. hopefully i haven't rushed it to much in my eagerness to move on to third year. 
> 
> Be warned its shorter than my other chapters.

Chapter Fourteen

Harrisons spent his first two months back at Hogwarts busy as usual. Not only was he now finishing up third year self-study and starting fourth year of his Magical education, but he was also working on his last 2 years of secondary muggle schooling, as well as still researching the Prophecy. Which always brought his worries to the forefront of his mind. Especially after his dad had told him he had found another Horcrux his first night back at school. They were still waiting for confirmation from the Goblins on exactly how many were out there waiting to be destroyed, from what Sharpclaw had said, there were at least 3, but possibly more.

While he was doing all of that he was also doing everything he could to avoid his new Defense Professor. Apparently, the man, decided not to take his dads threat to call their Solicitor seriously, because he was constantly trying to get Harrison alone, to talk about the best way for him to manage his ‘Fame’. Because as the pompous man said every time Harrison was unfortunate enough to be in his presence, “Fame is a fickle thing Harry, you’ve done well to earn yours, but if you want to be like me one day, you must start perfecting it now!”

After having decided that he was going to use his DADA class for self-study, as he refused to buy his books - and had taken great pleasure in telling the man himself that exact fact while also reminding the man for the second time that his name was HARRISON and to refer to him as Mr. Potter-Black as he did not have permission to use his given name.– as well as refusing to accept the signed set Lockhart had oh so graciously gifted him, and witnessing first hand, just how terrible the man was as a teacher. Harrison had also asked his friends, to help him when it came to making sure he was never alone with the man.

He also made sure to mention any of his encounters with Lockhart to his dad when they would talk on the mirrors during their scheduled weekly lessons, so they could keep track of the date and time as well as any details of the encounters in case they needed them in the future.

To help him relieve some of his annoyance, and to get him out of the castle and to have breaks from his studying, Harrison has decided to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and was more than excited when he had made the team. Their current seeker was in his seventh year, so Harrison had become the reserve seeker. It meant while he won’t always be guaranteed to play in the games, he was expected to attend all practices and learn the rules and strategies just in case he was needed as well as get him ready for next year.

~~*~~

Harrison couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched, as he flew around the pitch on one of there weekly practices. But every time he looked, no one was there except his teammates, who were all focused on their own task.

This feeling continued to grow as his days went on. He would feel eyes on him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up while he was studying in the library. Get this irritable tingle down his spine while he was walking the grounds with his friends, or sitting by the lake, enjoying the last few weeks of good weather before the air would turn crisp and the first snow fell.

It got to the point that Harrison noticed his temper was beginning to rise. His irritability, making him short when he spoke to others, or roll his eyes and snap out a comeback when Granger tried to shove her nose in his business, as had become more regular lately. Usually, he would politely turn her way and continue on with his business paying her no mind. But as the days turned into weeks, and the feeling of being watched never went away; the more paranoid he was becoming and his sleep was beginning to be affected, thus his tight hold on his temper, starting to slip.

It came to head one day, when he was on his usual Mirror call with his dad, and had lost his temper, snapping at the man when he had gone over the same thing for the third time, when he had noticed his son’s focus was lacking.

“You want to try that again?” Sirius asked him, raising his eyebrow at the snarled ‘I Know Dad.’ He had just received.

Harrison sat there and just glared at the wall behind his desk where he had the mirror propped so he could be hands free if needed.

“Talk to me kiddo, what’s going on? I’ve noticed you haven’t been yourself for a bit now, you ready to let me in on what’s bugging you?”

After a few minutes Harrison sighed before looking at his dad. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for, you didn’t deserve me snapping at you.”

“Your forgiven, now tell me what’s going on.” Sirius told him, prompting an explanation once more.

“I don’t know dad, I’ve been getting this feeling, that I’m being watched for weeks now, but every time I look, no one is there. No matter how discrete I am, still nothing. Its everywhere and at random times throughout the day.

It’s getting to me, making me have trouble sleeping, because ill feel like I’m being watched when I’m going to sleep, so then I can’t get to sleep. When I finally do, I’m waking up with the same feeling in the middle of the night. I can never fall back to sleep after that, so I just stay up. Most days I’m up before 5 in the morning because of it.”

Harrison spoke in an exhausted whisper, finally letting his mask slip in front of the older man, allowing Sirius to see just how exhausted his son truly was.

“Why don’t we cut this week’s lessons short, let you get some needed rest alright? Put some privacy spells around your bed, you know the basic ones taught in fourth year, we went over them in July. You have them mastered enough to keep anyone out while you sleep. As for during the day, study up on any detection spells when you have the chance, don’t just focus on human detection, do ones for creatures too. Cover your bases. If you haven’t figured it out before the weekend, let me know and we will work on it together alright?” Sirius told him, worried, but knowing that Harrison worked best if given some direction but allowed to work it out on his own rather than just being told how to do something. His Eidetic memory only allowed him to learn quickly and remember things in explicit detail if he read them. So, he always worked best when he had his head in a book.

~~*~~

Having a place to start to figure out exactly who or what was always watching him, Harrison felt a bit better. He set aside his fourth-year self-study to focus on learning different detection spells and finding a quiet place he could use them when he felt he was being watched once more.

In doing this, he learned that his observer, was not in fact human. Nor was it goblin, or a Centaur. After going through a few more spells, he was finally able to identify the culprit as a houseelf, but not one who’s magic he recognized so he knew it wasn’t one that belonged in Hogwarts.

Deciding to try and figure it out later, Harrison did his best to focus on his classes for the rest of the week, and enjoy his time spent with his friends and out practicing with his teammates for the first game of the season in two weeks.

At least he tried, until three days later, when something new caught his attention.

~~*~~ 

Harrison was walking down the hall with Neville, having met up with him on the fifth floor after their last classes of the day, and were heading to the great hall for dinner.

Suddenly Harrison stopped for a second, barely stumbling before he continued on his way with Neville shooting him a curious look, his eyebrow raising in silent question.

“I heard something,” Harrison told him quietly as he continued to listen intently. “It’s gone now, but I swear I heard something hissing.”

Neville just shrugged stating that he hadn’t heard anything, as they entered through the double doors, separating after a quick goodbye, before heading to their respective tables.

The rest of the evening went by quietly, Harrison never hearing another sound, so he put the incident out of his mind for the moment, choosing to focus on his studies, instead.

Over the next few weeks, he heard that same hissing noise no less than five times, at all different times of the day in multiple locations around the castle. So, after bringing it up with his dad, he went to find his head of house on Saturday in late October.

“Professor Flitwick, may I come in?” He asked as he knocked gently on the mans open office door.

“Harrison, of course, come in lad. What can I do for you? Shouldn’t you be getting to Quidditch Practice?” The tiny Professor asked him as he gestured for the 2nd year to sit on one the of chairs in front of the desk.

“I’m heading there right after this sir; I came to talk to you about something. Over the last few weeks, I’ve been hearing this hissing sound. It happens at random times throughout the day, in different parts of the castle. At first, I wasn’t sure I was hearing anything, I’ve been a little stressed, so didn’t think anything of it, but then the last time it happened just the other day, my friend Daphnee said she heard something too. A hissing, or slithering sound. Coming from inside the walls. Dad told me I should bring it up with you, said it might be nothing, but just in case it turns out to be something serious.”

“Lord Black was right, it probably is nothing, but I’m glad you came to me, why don’t you write down quickly where you have heard the noise, and then run along to your practice, and I will look into it alright?”

Nodding, Harrison took the offered parchment and quill, written down all he remembered before he thanked his Professor and rushed off to practice, arriving only a couple minutes late.

~~*~~

It turns out, Professor Flitwick didn’t need to look for very long to learn if the noise his students heard was harmless or not.

Because less than a week later on the evening of Samhain while everyone was thought to be enjoying their meal, and those who still practiced the old ways were preparing themselves to get up and leave for their own private celebrations a message was written on a hallway wall outside a girl’s washroom that was conveniently rarely used.

It would be barely an hour later, when the message would be found, by a couple of Gryffindor 2nd years, along with Filtch’s cat Mrs. Norris, who had been hung up from the ceiling stiff as a board petrified. 

Gasps were heard as more students came upon the scene, accompanied by the headmaster and a few Professors having been summoned by one of the portraits.

“Enemies of the Heir Beware? You’ll be next mudbloods!” Malfoy yelled with glee.

Harrison didn’t acknowledge the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince, as he couldn’t take his eyes from the wall in front of him. Reading over and over again the message written in what he suspected to be blood.

**_“The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened, Enemies of the Heir Beware.”_ **

The chamber of secrets. He had read about it once before, over the summer before his first year, and knew from his research, there had been an incident almost 50 years ago involving the Chamber, and the death of a student.

Biting his lip nervously, Harrison turned and left, making his way to his dormitory with the intent to call his dad. He suspected the Headmaster would keep this as hush hush as possible. It wouldn’t be the first time, as there had been no mention of what had happened at the end of his first year, and he wasn’t going to allow the man to pull the same stunt.

So, with quick determined strides, Harrison made his way through the portrait hole and up the stairs to his dorm, grabbing the mirror from a locked compartment in his trunk. Calling out his dad’s name, he only said one thing when the man appeared.

“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be the aftermath, Petrifactions, and more. Before finishing off second year.

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the HP currency I used a Gringott’s currency converter online to get the totals I did.


End file.
